


Unexpected

by Erwins_eyebrows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: “I want you to know before we go, I'm not someone you will want a relationship with.  I can give you tonight, but if you are looking for something deeper, I’m not the man you will want.”  Levi seemed to think about Erwin's confession for a moment.“Got it.  Hot as hell sex, but no marriage proposal.  I think I’ll survive.”





	1. Unexpected Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SNK fiction and it has been several years since I have written anything. Please be gentle with me. If I get a good enough reaction, I will continue this story. Thank you all.

“Erwin, over here,” Nanaba called from across the bar, her bright blue eyes alight with joy. She tucked a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear, the bar lighting making it glow white. Beside her sat Mike sipping on a pint of beer, his large, hulking form relaxed. Mike pushed his shaggy sandy-blonde hair out of his face and raised a hand in greeting before draping his arm around Nanaba’s shoulders. She tickled the stubble that lines the man’s jawline. Across from Mike sat Nile, his dark messy hair and facial stubble causing him to stand out among them. He didn’t even turn to acknowledge Erwin’s presence as the man approached. 

 

“Nanaba, looking beautiful as always,” Erwin teased as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

 

“Hey, that’s my woman, Smith.” Mike playfully slapped Erwin on the cheek.

 

“I think you’re just jealous, Zacharius. You want a kiss too.” Erwin leaned over and gave his oldest friend a kiss on the lips with a loud smack.

 

“Hey now, he’s mine, Erwin! Even I can’t compete with an Adonis like you,” Nanaba laughed.

 

“Nah, baby, he ain’t got the right parts, even if he has an impressive set of man boobs.” Mike pulled Nanaba down for a long, lingering kiss.

 

“Man boobs? I don’t know if i should be flattered or insulted.” Erwin blinked as he looked down at his chest.

 

“It’s a compliment. No man should have a set of pecs like that,” Nanaba murmured in between kisses.

 

“God, would you three just get a room already,” Nile finally grumbled.

 

“You know, Nile, you really need to lighten up,” Mike stated as he straightened in his seat. “We are here to celebrate.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what you told me on the phone,” Erwin stated. “So what are we celebrating?”

 

“Mike finally grew a pair and asked me to marry him,” Nanaba squealed as she showed off the diamond ring sparkling on her left ring finger.

 

“I know, I’m the one he drug around ring shopping. I just didn’t think you would actually say yes.” Erwin leaned back on his stool, but a happy smile lit his face. “Congratulations you guys. I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

 

“Bastard,” Mike growled, throwing a handful of complimentary peanuts at Erwin’s face.

 

“I also have news,” Nile stated quietly.

 

“Yeah, well I hope it’s good news. You will not steal my woman’s thunder, Dok.” Mike patted the man on the back.

 

“Marie is pregnant. I’m going to be a dad,” the dark haired man smiled, tears in his eyes. Erwin looked down at the table in silent contemplation.

 

“Hey, congratulations, man.” Erwin placed a hand on Nile’s shoulder and squeezed. “I’m just going to go up to the bar and grab a beer. Can I bring anyone anything?”

 

“Nah, I’m good for now, Mike and I are still working on the pitcher. You go on ahead.” Nile didn’t seem to notice his friend’s sudden change in mood.

 

“I need another drink, I’ll walk up with you.” Nanaba grabbed Erwin’s arm and almost dragged him away from the table and up to the bar.

 

“Nan, you can slow down, we’re not running a race.” Erwin almost tripped over his own feet trying to keep up with her.

 

“Are you okay?” She knew what Nile’s admission had done to him. Of course she knew. They all had been friends since junior high.

 

“I’m fine.” Erwin’s crystal blue eyes were devoid of any emotion.

 

“Liar. Listen I know how hard it was when Marie left and knowing why she left…”

 

“Nan, just drop it. Please, do me this one favor and leave it be.” Nanaba chewed on her bottom lip in contemplation. “Besides, we’re here to celebrate your engagement to that large, shaggy-looking fellow, yeah?” A wink and a smile that didn’t quite reach the eyes.

 

“Erwin, you are just too nice for your own good.”

 

“And that’s why you love me. Now, tell me, beautiful lady, what libation can I tempt you with?”

 

*****

 

“Finally, a night out!”

 

“You act like we haven’t been out in months, it has been just a couple of weeks, Petra.” Levi stated as he flipped at Petra strawberry blonde hair.

 

“Levi, you need to cheer up,” Petra pouted.

 

“Levi doesn’t need to cheer up, he needs to get laid.”

 

“What was that, shit-goggles?” Levi’s steel-colored eyes glared at Hange as they entered the bar.

 

“Now that I think about it, it has been awhile since I’ve seen the walk of shame coming to or from the apartment.” Petra tapped her chin in thought, hazel eyes dancing with mischief.

 

“Remind me why I come out with either of you again?” Levi rolled his eyes and headed straight for the bar.

 

“Oh come on, Levi, what harm would it do? I’ll be your wingman.” Hange threw an arm around Levi’s shoulders.

 

“Hange, you are absolutely the last person I would want being my wingman. If I do decide to hook up with someone tonight, it is more likely that you would scare the poor bastard off,” Levi stated as he shrugged off Hange’s arm.

 

“I would have to agree with Levi on this one. You do tend to get over excited, Hange. Oh my goodness! Nanaba!” Petra pushed past both Levi and Hange, practically knocking them to the ground.

 

“I’m the excitable one?” Hange looked at Levi.

 

“Glass houses I suppose,” Levi huffed with a shrug.

 

“Petra, I haven’t seen you in ages.” Nanaba hugged the other woman fiercely. “You remember Erwin don’t you?”

 

“Petra, nice seeing you again.” His large hand gently brought hers to his lips for a playful kiss.

 

“Oh yeah, how can I forget such a flirt,” Petra giggled like a schoolgirl.

 

“Hange, Levi, come over here. I want you to meet Nanaba. She was my travel buddy when I studied abroad in France for a semester. It was a good thing I was paired up with her because she knew a lot more French than I did.” The two in question walked over to meet the petite blonde sitting next to the very large man.

 

“Nanaba, this is my roommate Levi and my friend Hange. Levi and Hange have been friends since high school.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Nanaba shook both their hands. “Oh, I’m being rude. This is Erwin.”

 

Levi felt his heart race and his mouth go dry as the man turned around. He never met a man he would consider beautiful, at least until tonight. Damn, how was he even real? Perfectly chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, full lips...and the eyes, holy hell he had never seen eyes so blue. His golden hair was neatly parted to the side, and was that a dimple? He wasn’t even going to think about the body that was possibly hiding under the blue dress shirt that seemed to strain across his chest as he turned to face them.

 

“How do you do? Pleasure to meet you both.” 

 

‘Oh shit,’ Levi thought as he felt himself get hard by the sound of that deep voice. It was like warm honey and bourbon, soothing and smoky. It was a voice meant for sex and whispering naughty things in your ear while those massive hands did naughty things to your body.

 

“Hey there!” Hange’s excited voice brought Levi out of his stupor. If that didn’t, her painful elbow to the ribs certainly did.

 

“Yeah, hey,” Levi echoed uncomfortably. Erwin arched a large, golden eyebrow before offering an almost shy smile, the dimple in his cheek becoming more pronounced.

 

“So, Nanaba, what brings you out?” Petra asked, further breaking Levi out of his cloud of lust.

 

“Oh, I just got engaged!” A blinding light twinkled off the large diamond on the woman’s tiny little finger.

 

‘Figures. First hot guy I see in ages and he’s straight and engaged.’ Levi could feel his mood darkening.

 

“Congrats you two,” Petra squealed.

 

“Surely you don’t think that she’s engaged to that dweeb do you?” An even larger man with shaggy hair came up behind them. “Nile abandoned me. I was starting to get lonely.”

 

“Why is everyone out to wound me today? Here I was, trying to be a good best friend, helped pick out the ring, offered to buy the happy couple some drinks, and all I get is abuse!” Erwin scratched the back of his head and Levi felt his heart flutter.

 

“Guys this is my fiancee, Mike. Mike, this is Petra, Hange and Levi.” 

 

Mike leaned over and sniffed each of them in turn. When he came to Levi, it almost sounded like he let out a snorting laugh.

 

“What the hell?” Levi leaned back, pushing on the taller man.

 

“Mike, come on, at least wait for a second date before doing that,” Erwin chuckled before pulling on the back of Mike’s shirt.

 

“If this is a first date, I would be inclined to say it’s pretty shitty,” Levi snarked.

 

“You too? I just can’t catch a break.” Erwin leaned down closer to Levi to be heard over the din of the bar. “Tell me, how can I make it up to you?” Levi shivered as Erwin’s warm breath tickled behind his ear.

 

“Well, first, you can stop them squawking like a bunch of harpies over there.” Erwin followed Levi’s gaze and saw the girls talking weddings and picking apart Mike and Nanaba’s relationship from first date to how he proposed.

 

“I’m not sure I will be able to deliver on that, I’m afraid,” Erwin said apologetically. “But I will try. If I succeed, what else will be required of me?”

 

“Just take care of step one and I’ll get back to you on that.”

 

“Yes sir.” Erwin straightened and squared his shoulders, his very posture suggesting authority. Levi was ready, and a little more than willing, to listen to what this man had to say just by slight change in posture. God, he was so pathetic. Maybe Hange was right, he really did need to get laid if he was letting something as simple as standing straighter turn him on.

 

“Ladies, I do hate to interrupt, but why don’t we take the conversation to somewhere a little less crowded than the bar? You three go find us a nice quiet table in the corner and us three, being the gentlemen that we are, will bring the drinks.” Seemingly being led by the Pied Piper, the three women in question made their way over to the other side of the bar where there were a few empty tables.

 

“How do you do that?” Levi asked in awe. There wasn’t even a protest from Hange.

 

“Don’t even bother trying to figure it out. I’ve known the bastard since we were twelve, and I still haven’t figured it out,” Mike replied.

 

“Honey versus vinegar, gentlemen.” Erwin turned back to the bartender and ordered a couple pitchers and a bottle of wine.

 

“You some sort of politician or something?” Levi asked.

 

“Or something all right,” Mike snorted. “Levi, I don’t think you were properly introduced to Dr. Erwin Smith, dean of the college of Liberal Arts, Trost University.”

 

“So, was that supposed to impress me or some shit.” Levi’s tone was bored, but he did internally admit that he was a little impressed.

 

“No, it wasn’t meant to impress you, it was meant to embarrass me. Mike just likes being a douche, dontcha Mikey?” Erwin gave the taller man a pat on the cheek. “Just for that, you get to carry the pitchers.”

 

“Why exactly would it embarrass you to be successful?” Levi grabbed the beer steins while Erwin got the wine glasses and bottle. 

 

“Because, while I am proud of myself, I don’t like to be seen as a braggart, and Mike knows that.” Mike was actually able to flip his middle finger to Erwin as he turned to lead the trio to the women at the other end of the bar.

 

“Someone needs to talk you up. You a miserable job of doing it yourself,” was Mike’s reply.

 

“I wouldn’t consider it bragging that an old, dorky dude like you actually had his act together. I mean, guys your age have to adult sometime, right.” Levi could feel the sarcasm just spew from his mouth out of habit. ‘Maybe I should have let Hange be my wingman. I suck at flirting.’

 

“Well, if you think he is old, maybe it would be the wrong time to bring up his single status. Which, probably doesn’t come to a shock to you as you have determined that he is, indeed, a dork.” Mike could practically feel Erwin bore holes through him with his stare.

 

“Mike! Are you trying to humiliate me?” Erwin whispered harshly.

 

“Oh, that would be a great idea, and Levi could help with that!” Petra almost squealed in delight as they approached, effectively ending the conversation.

 

“What are you volunteering me for, exactly?” Levi sat the glasses down on the table as Mike and Erwin followed suit.

 

“Extreme wedding! Levi is a skydiving instructor! You can say I do as you gently float toward the earth,” Hange explained.

 

“Oh, hell to the no. I am not jumping out of a perfectly good plane. Sorry, Nanaba, but if that is the only way I can marry you, I renege on my offer now.” Mike plopped heavily down beside his fiancee, leaving Levi to sit between Erwin and Hange. 

 

“Well, that settles it, I guess traditional wedding it is, then.” Nanaba patted Mike on the head before turning to Levi. “Skydiving instructor, that sounds interesting, Levi.”

 

“It’s just part-time while I work on my masters, but it pays the bills and most days are more fun than not.” Levi pours himself a beer and turns to offer it to Erwin.

 

“I’ve not seen you on campus, what’s your area of study?” Erwin takes the offered pitcher and pours a glass.

 

“Communication Sciences and Disorders. I’m studying to be a speech pathologist, but I take online courses. I can’t afford the tuition at Trost. I’ve been interning this semester and I should be able to finish up by next spring. At least the skydiving job allows flexibility and I can study at work when we don’t have anyone on schedule.”

 

“Sounds like a solid plan to me.” Erwin gives him a smile that Levi is certain can eclipse the sun for all its brightness, and he could feel his cheeks warm with color. 

 

“Of course, Levi, you will have to obtain a brain to mouth filter. You can be spouting all that filth in front of clients!” Hange sing-songs.

 

“Fuck you, shit-glasses, and the horse you rode in on.”

 

“You’re only proving her point,” Petra deadpanned. 

 

“You know what, old man, I changed my mind,” Levi leaned over and spoke to Erwin.

 

“Old man, I’ll have you know, I’m not that -”

 

“Nevermind that,” Levi interrupted. “Do you want to know my idea or not?”

 

“I’m all ears.” Damn that smile. Damn those dimples.

“Step two of getting the first date to be less shitty…”

“Okay, so tell me, my good man, how may I be of service?” Erwin’s blue eyes locked onto Levi’s steel grey, almost challenging.

“We can get the fuck out of here and you can take me home.” There. Levi laid it all out. He wanted a good fuck, and he wanted the blonde god sitting beside him to provide it.

 

*****

 

Erwin was far from stupid and he knew exactly what Levi was proposing. While he was never really one for casual sex, he had to admit the thrill that shot down his spine at the man’s proposal. But he was here for his friends and his sense of loyalty tugged at him. He looked over to Nanaba who just waved him on subtlety with a wink. 

 

“Okay, Levi, let me take you home.” Erwin noticed how Levi’s gray eyes darkened with lust and it was all Erwin could do to keep from groaning aloud.

 

Their friends were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't take note of the two men as they slipped out together. Erwin placed a hand on Levi’s lower back as they walked out the door, more to ground himself than anything. His hand slightly trembled as he could feel the heat of Levi’s skin through his t-shirt and he itched to feel the pale skin underneath.

 

Outside of the garish lighting of the bar, he had a chance to really study Levi. He took in the man’s dark, ebony hair that framed a pale, almost delicate face. Levi wasn't what one would call cute or classically handsome, but striking and sexy. He was confident in his skin and knew how to move his body to where his small frame didn't seem so small.

 

“I’m parked over here. Lucky for you I haven't even had a full beer.” Erwin lead the smaller man to his modest SUV. 

 

“Yeah, lucky me,” came the sarcastic reply. Erwin grabbed Levi's arm as he started to walk past to the passenger side. 

 

“I want you to know before we go, I'm not someone you will want a relationship with. I can give you tonight, but if you are looking for something deeper, I’m not the man you will want.” Levi seemed to think about Erwin’s confession for a moment.

 

“Got it. Hot as hell sex, but no marriage proposal. I think I’ll survive.” Levi then pulled Erwin down for what was meant to be a quick kiss, but Erwin cupped Levi’s face with his other hand and deepened the kiss, teasing the smaller man’s lips open before adding a swipe of tongue. He felt Levi tremble against him, so he eased from the kiss with a few gentle pecking kisses.

 

“Hot damn,” Levi panted. “Get in the car, Smith.” 

 

Erwin grinned like the Cheshire Cat and responded with, “as you wish.”


	2. Unexpected Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry if I've gotten a little over-eager. It's been awhile…” That shy little smile was back, crinkling the corners of those unbelievable blue eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah? It’s been about four or five months since I got laid. How long has it been for you?” Levi was able to walk briskly to the door of his apartment without any further groping or public indecency.
> 
>  
> 
> “About three years...I think…” Erwin really did look like he was struggling to remember the last time he had been intimate with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is pretty much all smut. My first time really writing smut, but here it is. If you don't like smut, then you can skip down the end of the chapter for a couple of paragraphs. You have been warned.

“Okay, Levi, where are we going?” Erwin asked, starting the vehicle.

****

“21st and Vine, across from the daycare center.”  Levi couldn't help but stare at the large hands on the steering wheel and wonder how they would feel on his skin, tugging at his hair, grasping his cock…

****

“You're being awfully quiet.  Are you sure you want to do this?”  Erwin chanced a quick glance at him.  Levi could smell the scent of shampoo, a hint of beer, something else...heady, arousing.  It made his pulse quicken with desire.

****

“Aren't we just the perfect gentleman?”  With a sudden, uncharacteristic act of confidence, Levi grabbed Erwin's right hand from the steering wheel and placed gentle kisses on the palm.  He traced the long, graceful fingers before taking the index finger into the warm wetness of his mouth.  He slid his lips all the way down to the last knuckle before pulling back and swirling his tongue around the tip.

****

“Oh fuck, Levi,” the blonde groaned, voice an octave deeper with arousal.

****

“Answer your question?” Levi asked pulling Erwin's finger out of his mouth with wet  _ ‘pop.’ _

****

“If I say no…”

****

“You could always touch me and find out,” Levi whispered as he placed that strong, tan hand in his lap.  “Come on, touch me, Erwin.” 

****

Erwin swallowed thickly and licked his lips.  He took a deep breath  and Levi could almost see the racing pulse along the long corded neck.  His hand tightened into a fist, still in Levi’s lap.  Would he dare?  Would Erwin really touch him now?  It seemed reckless while driving, but he could feel the other man’s heat, smell his arousal, could hear his heavy breathing…

****

“Hey Doc, you know you want to.  Live a little.  Please, _ fuck _ , touch me.”  In the end, Levi made the choice for him as he further dragged Erwin’s hand over his leg and firmly placed it over the bulge in his dark jeans.  They groaned in unison as Erwin experimentally palmed Levi’s erection.

****

“So, you want me, huh?”  Erwin’s words were teasing, but breathless.

****

“Damn that's...uh…Erwin.”  Levi’s mind shut down as the blonde became more bold and started to rub him in earnest, using the heel of his hand to apply more pressure.  He could come like this, in his pants, like a fucking teenager.  He had to close his eyes to reign in the heat pooling in in stomach, focus on making it to his front door.  It has been so long, too long, just as Petra had pointed out.  Just as he thought that he was going to be overcome by Erwin's intensity, it all of the sudden it all just...stopped.

****

“The hell.”  Levi was going to pretend that did not come out as whiny as it did.

****

“We’re here,” was his answer.  Before Levi could form a coherent thought, Erwin was already rounding the car and opening the passenger door.  As soon as it opened, he was pinning Levi to the seat and stealing his breath with the press of his lips, the scrape of teeth, and the wet swipe of tongue.  Levi could only grab the blonde’s shoulders and pull him closer wanting him over him, consuming him, owning him.  “Levi, we need to go inside.  God, we can’t do this out here.”  Erwin’s words were clear with intent but his actions betrayed him.  Instead of backing away to follow through with his instructions, he pulled Levi closer, devouring his mouth, hands roaming over the smaller man’s body.

****

“Shit, fuck, need you, God, we have to go...inside,” Levi panted.  He gently pushed on the larger man and Erwin backed up and helped Levi out of the car.  “We’re acting like a couple of fucking teenagers going through puberty.”  Erwin snorted in response.

****

“Sorry if I've gotten a little over-eager.  It's been awhile…”  That shy little smile was back, crinkling the corners of those unbelievable blue eyes.

****

“Yeah? It’s been about four or five months since I got laid.  How long has it been for you?”  Levi was able to walk briskly to the door of his apartment without any further groping or public indecency.

****

“About three years...I think…”  Erwin really did look like he was struggling to remember the last time he had been intimate with someone.

****

“Fucking years, Smith?  Damn.  You can still get it up can't you?”  Levi opened the apartment door and ushered the blonde in, shutting the door behind him.

****

“Oh, I assure you, everything is working order.”

****

“Well, we’ll just see about that.  I would give you the grand tour, but…”  Levi started walking through the dark apartment, stripping his shirt as he went.

****

“No offense, but I’m not really interested in floor plans and decor,” Erwin chuckled, following Levi without being instructed to do so.

****

“Well, that’s good to hear, but I do want to show you the nicest room in the place.”  Levi turned and grabbed Erwin by his shirt, undoing buttons as he walked backwards toward their destination.  

****

“Well, when you put it like that, I have to admit you have piqued my interest,” Erwin whispered breathlessly as he bent to mouth the graceful slope of Levi’s neck.

****

“Hardwood floors, spacious, plenty of natural lighting...oh fuck that’s good…”  Levi’s hands found purchase in Erwin’s silky blonde hair as those full, delicious lips started sucking and biting dark marks on his collar bone.  

****

“What else can I expect to find in there?”  Those large, beautiful hands trailed down the pale skin of Levi’s exposed back to firmly grasp his ass.  Erwin pulled Levi closer, groaning at the contact of bare skin through his open shirt.

****

“The best feature...the large bed, which I’m sure you can appreciate.”  Levi opened the door to his bedroom and pulled Erwin inside by his shirttail.

****

“Mmm, most definitely, I am most appreciative,” the blonde responded as he shucked Levi’s jeans down, the smaller man not even realizing that Erwin had managed to undo the fly of his pants.  Levi then bent down to remove his shoes and socks and pulled off his underwear as he turned on a bedside lamp to rummage through his nightstand for lube and condoms.  When he turned around, Erwin was staring at him unabashedly.  

****

“Like what you see, Smith?” he teased.  Those blue eyes darkened, giving Erwin a predatory look that made Levi’s mouth go dry.  “You just going to stand there all night?”  Even if the blonde had decided to do just that, Levi wasn’t going to complain.  Erwin made quite the sight with his once neat hair falling in disarray into his eyes, mouth red and swollen, a hint of a well sculpted chest peeking through the open front of his shirt...completely fuckable.

****

“Come here, Levi.”  Oh heaven help him that voice.   Levi walked over to Erwin, with lube and condoms in hand, and shut and locked his bedroom door.  Erwin grabbed him by the arms and pinned him to the door before his mouth descended on Levi’s.  A kiss so hungry, the smaller man thought he would be devoured whole.  

****

“Erwin, damn it, I can’t wait anymore, this is torture,” Levi gasped as he undid the button and zip on Erwin’s pants.  Erwin hissed as Levi managed to work the denim down past his erection and past his hips, not bothering to take them all the way down.  Before Erwin could contemplate finishing the job, Levi grasped blindly for the other man’s arousal...and paused.

****

“Levi, why did you stop, is everything okay?”  Erwin pulled back to gauge Levi’s sudden hesitation.

****

“What the hell?  Working order?  How the fuck do you carry this thing around?  What, exactly, am I supposed to do with this?”  Levi squeezed on the massive cock in his hand.

****

“Well, I guess I should have warned you, but, well, what were the chances you would have believed me...it’s really not that big is it?”  Erwin’s blush went all the way to his bellybutton.  Of course Levi was exaggerating just a little, but the man was seriously hung. 

****

“It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting to bed a walrus tonight, but whatever.  Just make sure you prep me well and use lots of lube.  You’re going to fucking wreck me, damn.”  Levi pressed the lube in Erwin’s hand and started to push up off the door, but Erwin’s hand stopped him.

****

“No, I think I like you right there.”  Then, without warning, without preamble, Erwin fell the his knees in front of Levi and closed his mouth around Levi’s pulsing erection.

****

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.”  A thump was heard from above as Levi's head slammed against the door.  Erwin chuckled around the cock in his mouth, sliding all the way down until his nose touched dark curls.

****

“Erwin…” Levi whined and looked down to see those damn blue eyes staring right into his, unashamed and dark with arousal.  Erwin lifted one of tightly muscled leg to his shoulder as he flipped the cap on the lube.  His cheeks hollowed out as he pulled back, applying suction as his tongue tickled along the length of Levi's cock.

****

“You are a fucking tease,” the dark haired man whispered, burying his fingers in honeyed tresses.  His breath came out in a shaky groan as he felt a long finger penetrate him.

****

“Someone's eager,” Erwin teased as he slowly dragged his mouth off of the Levi’s swollen member.  “I think you're already ready for another one.”  

****

“Oh, god, please, do it!”  Levi couldn't remember the last time he was so turned on.  He hissed as the blonde gently worked in a second finger while his cock was once again swallowed whole.  This was taking so long.  He didn’t know how long he would last like this.  Only the burn of a third finger reminded him as to why he had to be patient.  But when those fingers curled and found that sweet bundle of nerves.

****

“Fuck, Erwin.”  Levi tried to pull the blonde off his cock, but he just hummed instead.  “Stop or I’ll come, damn it.”  That did the trick and Erwin leaned back to look up at him, still fucking him with his fingers.

****

“Are you ready, Levi.  Please, let me know.  I don’t want to hurt you.”  

****

“Yeah, come on.”  Erwin stood and pulled his fingers out of Levi while rolling on a condom.  Before Levi could get his bearings, he became weightless as he was lifted by his thighs and further pressed against the door. This was new.   He could feel Erwin’s cock nudging at his entrance.

****

“Let me know if you need me to stop or slow down,” was the only warning he received before Erwin started lowering him down on his massive cock.  Levi ran his hands down through the collar of Erwin’s shirt trying to find purchase.  “You okay?”  

****

No answer.

****

“Levi, please say something.”

****

Still no answer.  He didn’t have the breath to answer.  He was being split in two, and it burned, hot damn, it burned, but he could still feel the underlying hum of pleasure.  

****

“Levi, I’m going to set you down, just hold-”

****

“Don’t you fucking dare, you prick.”  He could feel Erwin’s arms straining, the muscles in his neck and chest becoming more prominent. 

****

“If you’re sure,” the blonde breathed hotly on Levi’s skin, his forehead resting on Levi’s shoulder.  “God, you feel so good.”  

****

“Keep talking.”  Erwin looked at Levi and blinked a couple of times before a wolfish grin spread across his lips.

****

“You like it when I talk to you?  You like hearing how tight you are?”  Levi slid down a little more.

****

“Or do you want me tell you how hot you feel around my cock.”  A moan in response before sliding the rest of the way down.

****

“That’s it, Levi.  Breathe for me.  You feel so good.  I can’t wait to fuck you.”

****

“Move…”  Levi barely croaked out, but it was all the blonde needed before he started rolling his hips in shallow thrusts to allow Levi adjust to his girth.  “Oh, damn.”

****

“That’s it, feel me...feel me fucking you.  You’re beautiful like this.”

****

“Erwin, fuck me like you mean it, you fucker.”  

****

“You know how to make a guy feel special, kitten,” Erwin chuckled before pulling back and thrusting back in with enough force to shake the door.

****

“Call me kitten….again...and I’ll cut off your balls.”

****

“If you get to call me fucker, I get to call you kitten.”  Erwin adjusted his hips slightly and changed the angle before sliding in again.  Levi wailed and dug his nails into Erwin’s back.  Soon, the blonde was thrusting into him fast and deep.

****

“I’m not going to last, so close,” Levi whispered as his back kept connecting with the solid wood door behind him.

****

“Me too.  Touch yourself, Levi.  Let me watch you.  I want you to come while I fuck you.”  Levi removed his right hand from its place on Erwin’s shoulder and grasped himself, pumping his cock in rhythm to Erwin’s thrusts.

****

“Erwin, I’m gonna come,” Levi panted as he continued to stroke himself.

****

“That’s it, come for me.  Oh, god.”  A few more thrusts, and Levi was tumbling over the edge with a broken gasp.  As soon as Erwin could feel the splash of Levi’s release on his stomach, he dug his fingers deeper into the flesh of the man’s thighs and sought after his own euphoria.  His lips feathered along that pale graceful neck as he spilled inside the condom.  He was able to hold them up only a few more moments before crumpling to the floor.

****

“Hot damn….just...damn.”  Levi nuzzled against Erwin’s chest, trying to catch his breath.

****

“Are you alright?  I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  Erwin’s hands rubbed small soothing circles along Levi’s back.

****

“No, but I am a little disappointed that we didn’t even get you undressed.”  In a move to rectify the situation, Levi began to pull the shirt from Erwin’s shoulders.

****

“I’d rather not, if that’s okay.”  The blonde had a death grip on the fabric.

****

“Come on, old man, don’t get shy on me now.  I fully expect a round two.”  Levi began placing small, suctioning kisses on Erwin’s chest in neck as encouragement.

****

“Levi, it’s not that attractive, please take my word on this.”  Erwin’s words were of protest, even as his grip loosened on the shirt.  Levi didn’t let the opportunity pass him by and hurriedly removed the shirt.  He was expecting the chiseled pecks and abs that greeted him,  large, strong arms dusted with fine blonde hair, but what he didn’t expect was the large, angry scars that painted the majority of his right arm.  They went from red and deep to silvery and raised, some criss-crossing, some even looking like burns.  Even though Levi could tell they were old scars, they still looked painful.  Levi could feel a pang of sympathy as he could only imagine what this man had endured to bear such markings.  

****

“It’s fine, you’re fine.  Scars are sexy, right.”  Erwin’s derisive snort made Levi chuckle.  

****

“Scars are sexy, huh?”  The blonde’s self-consciousness was endearing.

****

“Yeah, now about that round two…”

****

*****

****

“Damn, it’s a good thing I don’t work tomorrow.  I can’t feel my legs.  You probably crippled me with that horse dick of yours.”  Levi sighed in appreciation as Erwin wiped him down with a warm cloth.  

****

“I think you are exaggerating but it is good for my ego, so I will just play along.”  Erwin combed his fingers through Levi’s ebony hair for a few moments.  “I need to get going.  I had a wonderful time.”

****

“That’s putting it mildly.  Yeah, I guess I did too.”  Levi watched a Erwin got dressed and prepared to leave.  The blonde leaned down and gave him one last kiss.

****

“I’ll see myself out.  Goodnight, Levi,” with that he was gone, shutting the door behind him.  Even though Levi had been party to several one-night stands.  He had never felt so empty and alone as he did now.  

****

“I am so fucked.”

****

*****

****

Erwin was getting ready to open the door when Petra walked in.  He jumped back in surprise, not expecting the door to swing open.

****

“Oh, Erwin, I’m sorry.  Heading home?”

****

“Yes, ma’am.  It’s getting late and I’m afraid I do have an early morning.  Goodnight.”  Erwin walked past her with a nod.  No point of being embarrassed.  He was sure that the whole group knew where and what he had been doing....who he had been doing.

****

“Goodnight, be careful!”  She called after him.  He hurried to his SUV and made his way home.  His thoughts kept straying back to Levi and how it felt to touch him, kiss him, be inside of him.  Had this been five years ago, he would have asked to stay and wake up next to Levi, pursued a relationship, but this wasn’t five years ago.  Life had taught him some hard lessons these past five years and made him bitter, cautious.  He didn’t have room for a relationship in his life, couldn’t afford it.

****

He sighed as he pulled up to his house, a two-story brownstone. He noted the time on the dashboard clock and was relieved it wasn’t nearly as late as he thought it was.  There was a light flickering in the living room window indicating that the television must still be on.  He quickly climbed out of his vehicle and quietly entered his home.  He walked to the living room to see a small, blonde female asleep on the couch.

****

“Annie, time for bed.  It’s late.”  He gently shook her until her bright blue eyes opened, a little clouded from sleep.

****

“What time is it?”  She asked,sitting up.

****

“Just past two.  You had planned on staying the night, right?”  Erwin pulled her to her feet and switched off the television.

****

“Yeah, yeah.  I don’t have to be back on campus until tomorrow evening and Mom knows I’m here.”

****

“Good, good.  I’m just going to take a shower and then I will be going to bed myself.  I take it that everything went well this evening?”  The pair ascended the stairs, both tired and dragging their feet.

****

“Of course.  It always does.”  Annie opened the door to the guest room before turning back to Erwin.  “How about you?  Did you have a good evening for once?”

****

“Absolutely.  You don’t have to worry about me.”

****

“But I do, you’re my big brother.”  She playfully punched him in the arm.

****

“It’s supposed to be the other way around, silly girl.  Now, get some sleep.  Goodnight, Annie.”

****

“Goodnight.”  As soon as the bedroom door shut, Erwin made his way further down the hall.  He very quietly opened the door and snuck in the room.  It was gently lit with a soft blue glow of a nightlight.

****

“Daddy?”  

****

“Historia, baby, you need to be asleep.”  Erwin walked over to the small bed and caressed the little girl’s cheek.  

****

“I was, but Armin had a scawy dweam.  I couldn’t go back to sweep.”  Erwin peered past Historia to find a little blonde-haired boy curled up behind her, clutching the sleeve of her nightgown.

****

“It’s okay, baby.  He’s back to sleep, so you can go back to sleep too.  I’m home now, so if you need anything, come wake me up.”  He kissed the twins on their heads and left the room as quietly as he entered.  He took a quick shower before lying down in bed, exhausted.  

****

However, for the first time in three years, his bed felt too big, too cold, and too empty.  He would not sleep much this night, but when he did, his dreams were filled with grey eyes and ebony hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a line and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has commented or left kudos. I appreciate you all.


	3. Unexpected Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You in love or something?” Hange teased.
> 
> “Please I don't even know him well enough to say I like him, let alone love him. I just like his cock,” Levi deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone for all the wonderful feedback. This chapter is kind of slow but I really don't want to rush the storyline.

It was close to noon when Levi woke, head groggy and body sore. He thought that after the night’s activities he would have been able to sleep like a baby, but he had laid staring at his ceiling until dawn.

What did that man do to him?

Before he could dwell too deeply into that line of thought, the needs of his bladder dragged him from his bed. He quickly stripped the bed clothes on his way to his bathroom and tossed them in the laundry. He relieved himself before turning on the tap to the shower. While the water was heating, he studied himself in the mirror.

He noted all the purplish marks over his chest, stomach, and the hint of one on the inside of his thigh. Finger-shaped bruises circled his thighs from being held against the door. Each mark seemed to tingle as he recalled how they came to be on his body, each suctioning kiss, every aggressive flex of strong fingers. At least Erwin was careful enough not to leave any that would be visible once he was dressed.

After cataloging the changes in his appearance, Levi stepped into the almost scalding spray of the shower, hoping that it would loosen sore muscles. He couldn't help but replay the night before. Erwin was a good lover, hell, he was a fantastic lover. It has been a long time since he had been so thoroughly and deliciously fucked...if ever.

Would he be taking it too far if he were to say that was the best sex he ever had?

Three times had they found ecstasy in each other's bodies, and Levi thought that would have been enough to scratch that hard to reach itch. However, just the thought of that man had desire pooling in his stomach yet again. He could feel himself getting hard at the memory of Erwin pressing into him from behind as his hot, moist breath tickled the hair on the back of his neck. The memory of Erwin's blue eyes rolling back as Levi rode him made Levi start stroking himself. It didn't take long to reach orgasm when he had a slideshow of last night playing in his mind. Levi leaned against the cool tile of the shower for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

“I am so fucked.”

*****

Erwin’s morning started a lot earlier and roudier than Levi’s. He barely received a warning before he was being smothered by twin blonde hurricanes. He was pretty sure that he got an elbow to the chin and a knee to the groin, but the ecstatic giggling more than made up for the pain and the lack of sleep.

“Daddy!”

“Daddy!”

“Hey guys, you’re up early,” Erwin groaned as he looked at the green numbers on his alarm clock that taunted him with the numbers 7:03. That was a.m. His head pounded with exhaustion.

“They’re hungry, and your kitchen is pretty empty,” Annie called from the door, already up and dressed.

“Okay, it seems that I am outnumbered.” Historia giggled when Armin’s stomach growled. “And the masses demand food. I will get up and get dressed before there is an uprising. We’ll go to IHOP for breakfast.”

“Yay, pancakes!” Armin squealed and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

“Then you’re going grocery shopping. I can’t babysit you all week,” his sister teased, leaving to chase after Armin.

“She’s so bossy, isn’t she Historia?” The little girl in question just kissed her Daddy on the cheek and snuggled against his chin, his morning stubble tickling her cheek.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, princess?”

“Aftew bweakfast, will you mawwy me?”

“Of course, princess.” Erwin ruffled her hair and she, too, raced out of the room in a flurry of blonde hair. He loved his children, but he couldn’t help but feel a little sad that the only person that wanted to marry him was his daughter.  
  
His thoughts drifted to Levi for a moment. He wondered if Levi would settle down one day. Yes, Erwin knew he did the right thing. Levi was still young and had a lot going for him right now, and it wouldn't be fair to drag him into this situation. Levi didn't need someone with kids trying to be involved with his life.

Erwin, however, still wanted Levi. The younger man seemed to have a great sense of humor, was incredibly blunt, and of course he was easy on the eyes. The selfish part of him wanted to try and pursue Levi, but he knew it was wrong. He knew how it would inevitably end, and he didn’t want that for Levi, he didn’t want that for his children….hell, he didn’t want it for himself. Erwin wasn’t good at relationships. The pain in his chest as he thought of Marie was a reminder of that, but it didn’t stop him from wanting one. However, Erwin was determined to learn from past mistakes and resigned himself to not want more than he deserved. It would be arrogant of him to think that he had anything to offer anyone anymore. Marie made sure to detail each of his shortcomings and he had no option but eat his dose of humble pie. She had been right, about everything, so he didn’t even have a valid argument to get her to stay.

So, what could he possibly have to offer Levi...

It didn't hurt to daydream, right?

“God, I’m pathetic.”

*****

It was a little over an hour later when Levi finally decided to leave his room. He was feeling a little more human, but still a little sore. He was making his way to the kitchen, a hot, steaming cup of tea on his mind. He didn’t even notice that he wasn’t alone.

“So, Levi.”

“Holy Fuck! Damn it Petra, warn a guy would you.” Levi’s heart was pounding and he briefly wondered if he soiled his pants. He turned to glare at his roommate to notice that both Petra and Hange were sitting at the bar in the kitchen, grinning like a couple of maniacs.

“Sorry,” the redhead giggled. “As I was saying: so, Erwin, huh?”

“Obviously. We left together, you saw him leave last night, it was hardly a secret.” Levi would almost look bored if it wasn’t for the blush staining his cheeks.

“Tea is ready for you,” Hange stated handing him a cup. “So, sit and spill.”

“Like hell you fucking perverts. You just want to get off on my sex life. Why don’t you two go get one of your own. Hell, fuck each other for all I care,” Levi snapped.

“Oh, come on! You’re usually ready to critique last night’s rodeo, so give us some details,” Hange wailed.

“God, woman you are annoying first thing in the morning,” the dark-haired grumbled pulling up a stool. He winced as he sat down.

“First, it is the afternoon, my love. Second, don’t think I didn’t see that. Was he that bad?”

“What? But he’s so hot...I mean the man is practically made for sex.” Petra almost sounded disappointed.

“I bet he has a little dick,” Hange teased.

“He does not.”

“Really? Not very forthcoming with details this time around. Very telling, Levi. Micro dick!” Hange elbowed Levi while wiggling her eyebrows.

“Hange, give Levi a break. If it was so bad that he doesn't want to talk about it-”

“Oh my God, you fucking nosy bitches, he was hung like a damn horse and we fucked three times and I will probably walk with a fucking limp for the rest of my life!” Both women looked at Levi, eyes wide, mouths gaping.

“Well, it had to be good if they did it more than once, right?” Petra whispered to Hange.

“Not to mention the stamina of that man,” Hange whispered back excitedly.

“I can hear you. And it was better than just good.” Levi looked down at his teacup.

“Then what's your problem? You are usually all about the morning after play by play.” Hanged was right. He normally had no issue detailing whether or not the night before was worth the effort in unashamed detail.

“Yeah, well it's different this time. Probably the best sex I ever had, and that's just depressing.”

“I'm confused. How can great sex be depressing?” Petra’s confusion caused Levi to roll his eyes.

“Because, now every time I have sex with someone else, I will be comparing them to Erwin whether I mean to or not.”

“Geez, Levi, that is depressing. You're not supposed to think like that,” Hange stated as she flipped Levi between the eyes.

“There is a simple solution to all this…”

“Please tell us, wise and all knowing, Petra. How can we fix my future abysmal sex life,” Levi snarled.

“Well, short of a personality transplant, I would suggest the obvious: go out with him again.”

“Oh, gee, why didn't I think of that? I think it was the part of the evening where he made it abundantly clear that this was a one off thing.” Levi’s tone was nothing short of sarcastic.

“Hey, no need to be so nasty,” Hange admonished.

“Erwin said that?” Petra asked. “He really doesn't seem the one night stand type. At least he wasn't like that when he visited Nanaba and me in Paris.”

“You mean to tell me that you knew a man like this existed and you held out on me?” Levi was a little disappointed in this information.

“Well, at the time, he was hung up on some chick named Marie, so I felt no need to mention someone who was already taken. Besides, this was five years ago and you and Farlan were doing that on-again, off-again thing.” Petra opened a tub of yogurt and plopped her spoon inside.

“Why was he in Paris anyway? I didn't think he and Nanaba were a thing.” While Hange was talking she stole Petra’s spoon and helped herself to some yogurt.

“His enlistment ended and he just finished his doctorate. He had been stationed in Germany, so Nanaba talked him in staying in Paris for week to celebrate before going home. You think he's sexy now you should have seen him in that Air Force uniform...hot damn.!” Petra fanned herself dramatically.

“You are such a slut,” Levi muttered.

“Hey!”

“Levi, quit being a bitch. Besides, I think the only slut around here is you,” Hange giggled.

“Anyway! Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was trying to point out that people were practically throwing themselves at the man and he didn’t even take a moment to consider them. He’s a relationship-type guy, not a one-nighter.”

“Well, apparently he is now, so can we just drop it?”

“But Levi, he may not be opposed to a purely sexual relationship,” Hange suggested.

“I suppose, but it's not like we exchanged numbers or anything. Really, why are we still dwelling on this anyway? It was just sex.” Levi was ready to drop this subject now.

“You can always look him up through the university directory.”

“Petra, just drop it,” Levi insisted.  
  
“You in love or something?” Hange teased.

“Please I don't even know him well enough to say I like him, let alone love him. I just like his cock,” Levi deadpanned.

“I think it is more than that. You know I’m right.”

“Hange, despite what you may think, you don't know everything.” Levi made his point by smacking her on the back of the head.

“You need to at least admit you have a crush,” Petra prodded.

“You really think?” Twin nods. “I am so fucked.” Levi dropped his head to the bar top with a thud.

“Yes, yes you are,” Hange stated while patting him the back.

*****

“So, it’s about time you got laid.” Annie’s bored tone almost softened the shock of her words, almost. Erwin still found himself choking on scalding coffee.

“What? Annie, you just can’t say something like that to-”

“Oh, come off it. I am nineteen, in college...I hit puberty like six years ago. I know all about the birds and the bees brother dear. And, I also know what a hickey looks like and you have quite the collection going underneath your shirt. Not to mention the scratches on your back. It must have been some night.” Annie had the nerve to smirk and her brother’s discomfort.

“I don’t think this quite an appropriate topic to be discussing with you.” Erwin’s blush only deepened.

“Sure it is. I’m happy you’re doing something for yourself for once. I hate to see you alone all the time.” Her intensely blue eyes bored into his. “Erwin, you’re my brother, and I love you, but you really need to get your head out of your ass. You aren’t getting any younger and I don’t want to see you end up alone.”

“I’m not alone. I have you and the kids.” Erwin tried to make his tone lighter that he felt. “Speaking of which, what did you do with them?”

“They are in the living room watching television. And changing the subject is a no go, but didn’t he give it his best, ladies and gentlemen.”

Annie’s response was a dishtowel to the face.

“Yeah, and you are a great brother and an even better father, but even I know that you are more than that. You need to be more than that. You are also a man, a man that has so much to offer to someone and you’re just wasting it.” Annie didn’t have the right to be so mature at such a young age.

“Yeah, if I’m so great-” Erwin started.

“Don’t,” Annie interrupted.

“What?”

“I know what you are going to say, and just don’t. You’re going to piss me off. Yes, Marie left you, but trust me when I say that was her issues not yours. You didn’t deserve it then, and you certainly don’t need to keep punishing yourself with it three years later. Get. Over. It. It’s time to pull up your big-boy undies and move on. You deserve more. The kids deserve more.”

“You’re harsh,” Erwin pouted.

“You served in the military, I doubt that I can be as harsh as your higher-ups, Captain,” she teased.

“It’s Major, and you are much more frightening.”

“Daddy!” Both Erwin and Annie jumped at the sound of Armin’s voice.

“Yes, pumpkin.”

“I need pancakes!” It was all Erwin could do to hold a straight face and as his son punctuated his words with a stomp of a tiny little foot.

“Alright already, geez. Pancakes, right away, sir. Come on, Annie, and help me switch the car seats back over.”

“Don’t think that I am through with this discussion,” Annie whispered as she walked past her brother.

“No, I wouldn’t dare think that.”

*****

The following Monday had Levi up a little earlier than usual because he had to make a few stops on his way to work. He hated to get up early but he had to report for his internship after work and he wouldn't have time to run errands after. After locking his door, he turned in time to see a SUV pull out of the daycare parking lot. It looked a lot like Erwin's SUV, but so did three others circling the same parking lot.

Levi shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was borderline obsessed and it was just sad.

“I must be losing my mind.”

*****

Erwin was sitting across from Nanaba in the Student Union cafeteria eating quietly, not really offering up any type of conversation. They usually ate lunch together, but this lunch seemed to have a weight hanging over it. It was both a blessing and a curse that Nanaba also taught at Trost. Today it was a curse, and he prayed that one of her French students would come interrupt just to have a break from the tense silence.

“You do realize that I am just torturing you, right,” Erwin finally ventured.

“Yes, you know that I am dying to know how things turned out the other night, but I’m too much of a lady to ask.” Erwin could practically feel Nanaba vibrating with anticipation.

“It was nice.”

“NICE?! That's all you have to say about it? Nice is for when you have lunch with your in-laws and have nothing good to say about the experience. You don't explain sex with a hot, younger man as ‘nice’. You should be ashamed,” she scolded and Erwin had to look around to make sure she didn't attract any unwanted attention.

“Okay, consider me fully reprimanded.”

“Well...was it good?” Her blue eyes sparkled.

“Nanaba! That's not appropriate or respectful,” he admonished.

“Oh please, I knew you before you were appropriate or respectful, so spill.”

“Fine. It was...fucking fantastic.” Erwin could feel his body warm at the thought of Levi’s body taking him in so deeply.

“Oh, so when you seeing him again?” Nanaba didn't mis the slight flush on Erwin's cheeks. He already had it bad.

“I won't be.” Erwin was so dead serious.

“But why? My God, the chemistry between the two you was so intense that I thought I was going to burn alive. You two would be crazy not to see each other again.”

“Nanaba, he’s young, and has goals that he has yet to obtain. I would only drag him down. Not to mention that I have two children to think about.” Erwin actually believed his own garbage, Nanaba could see it in those endless blue eye.

“Wow, you really are pathetic. You need to quit using those kids as an excuse not to put yourself out there. Think about it.” Nanaba just stood and left Erwin sitting in his own misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to post an update for a little while, but if possible I will try to get another chapter out in the next week or so. Thank you for reading.


	4. Unexpected Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, I didn't mean to make this awkward or you uncomfortable. I'm not very good at flirting,” Erwin backpedaled, certain the mood had been ruined.
> 
> “Who said I was uncomfortable? You just surprised me with the fact that on old fart like you actually knows how to flirt. Which brings me to my second point, and the entire point of me calling you. Your problem is your dick.” Erwin about fell out of his chair at that crudely spoken statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just so overwhelmed with all the positive feedback. Thank everyone so much!

Two weeks later found Levi sitting in his living room watching Petra and Hange running around the apartment trying to get ready. Where they were going was anyone’s guess. They were having a ‘Girls’ Night.’ He huffed in annoyance as their loud chatter drowned out the show that he was only half attempting to watch. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he would have to admit that watching those two morons scurry around the apartment was more entertaining, but he had to at least try to remain indifferent. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

“Hey, Levi, you want to come with? I hate to leave you here alone drinking that shitty beer,” Petra asked as she stood between him and the television. She was definitely dressed to kill in a little black wiggle dress that hugged her lean frame. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in waves and parted to the side, giving her a vintage Hollywood look.

“It’s a girls’ night, Petra, so why in the hell would I want to tag along? Furthermore, based on the way you are dressed, why would you want me to?” Levi leaned to the side to try to see around his roommate.

“What’s wrong with the way I’m dressed? Should I change? Oh, no, Hange! We need to search my closet again!” Petra looked on the verge of panic.

“Would you calm your tits for a second. I just meant you look great, and will probably get a lot of attention, so why would you want me there to scare off any potential dates?” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Do I really look great?” Big, hopeful hazel eyes stared down at Levi. He mentally counted backward from ten.

“Yes. Now move. You make a better door than a window.”

“You know, Levi, you can always come with us and be my wingman,” Hange stated, as she plopped on the couch next to him. She was also dressed a little smarter than usual in a pair of black slacks and a low cut blue shimmery blouse and wearing her hair down for once.

“You need more than a wingman, you need a ringmaster. Where are you guys going anyway?”

“We’re meeting Nanaba at Mike’s restaurant, Titan,” Petra answered.

“Fancy,” was Levi’s sarcastic reply.

“Who would have thought he was a chef. Anyway, Nanaba asked us to come down and have a few drinks. Apparently they have the best wine cellar in Trost. I asked if Erwin would be there-”

“Petra, I will remind you again...this was supposed to be a girls’ night. Trust me when I say that Erwin is definitely not a girl...not even a little bit. My ass will attest to that fact. So, what made you think that he would be there?” Levi was ready to rip his hair out. Petra had been hounding him for the past two weeks about that man.

  
“Well, I thought that maybe since Nanaba was ditching Mike for a girls’ night that Mike and Erwin would have a guys’ night...so…” Petra looked a little defeated. “But that was a no go. Nanaba said that he was going to be working late because he had some mid-terms to grade or something.”

“Damn the bad luck,” Levi stated, sarcasm dripping from his tone. “Now, would you two leave me in peace. I have a date with some…” Levi held up his beer can and read the label. “PBR and Sharknado 2.”

“That’s a quality Friday night, there,” Hange snorted.

“Please, you’re just jealous. Shitty booze, shitty T.V., it’s right up your alley, shitty four-eyes.” Levi smacked Hange on the ass as she got up from the couch.

“Well, don’t drink too much,” Hange warned as she grabbed Levi’s phone from the coffee table.

“Hey, who said you can touch that!” Levi’s protest was weak because he was just too lazy to get up and try to take it from her. She already knew his passcode anyway. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Oh, Petra, would you look what I found on Google?” Levi’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as Hange handed the phone to Petra.

“My, my, isn’t that a good picture?” Petra cooed.

“What are you two pests up to now?” Levi snatched the phone from Petra. “What. The. Fuck. Is. This?”

“I would think it self explanatory, Levi. You are a smart boy.” Hange was grinning like a rabid animal.

Levi looked at his friends then back at his phone. On the screen was blue eyes, blonde hair, and a perfect smile accented by a familiar dimple. ‘Erwin Smith, Ph.D. - Dean’ it stated simply under the photo. It was the university’s website. It listed Erwin’s degrees, office hours, and…

“It has his office number,” Petra ventured.

“I am aware of that,” Levi snapped. Of course he was aware of that. He had only looked at the damn profile at least once a day, debating if he should call it.

“Well, I thought, since you know he was working late-”

“Hange, sometimes you need to just mind your own damn business and butt out.”

“Okay, butting out. Just thought maybe getting sex on the regular would keep you from being such a dick.” Hanged winked to soften the harshness of her words.

“Listen, I do appreciate that you feel the need to mother hen me, but don't. I can have sex without Erwin Smith being involved. Promise. Now leave and let me have a evening without the two of you clucking over me.” Levi stood and waved the two women out the door. As soon as he heard the door close, he grabbed a couple more beers from the fridge and fell back on the couch. He laid his phone back on the coffee table near the beer.

Erwin's blue eyes smiled up at him.

******

“Either I'm really boring or I'm just expecting too much from first years,” Erwin muttered to himself as he marked another midterm exam. “It looks like I sacrificed a small animal on top of this paper.”

Erwin scrubbed his fingers through his hair and leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling. He should have taken these home to grade. His office felt claustrophobic to him this evening. So much so that he even took a jog around campus just to get some air. But he didn't want to go home either. It was too quiet. The twins were spending the weekend with grandma and grandpa. He didn't like the silence of an empty house. It was almost deafening...it reminded him of how lonely he really was.

So there he was, grading midterms about the battle of Thermopylae and cursing his first years for thinking that Gerard Butler was a go-to source for historical accuracy or study material. He straightened himself in his chair and picked up another exam to review, but was startled when his office phone started to ring. He looked at his watch and it was a little after nine. Confused, he answered, hoping that it wasn't an emergency.

“Erwin Smith,” he was able to keep his tone even, despite the slight anxiety he felt. The twins were okay, they were at his parents’, he didn't need to worry.

“ Do you know what your problem is?” The voice that came through the line was definitely not his mother’s. However, it did cause his mouth to go dry and his pulse race.

“Levi?” Erwin wasn't sure if the younger man was really on the other line or if it was two weeks worth of wishful thinking playing tricks on his mind.

“Yeah, its me. But you didn't answer my question. Do you know what your problem is?”

“Well, at this moment, it's Gerard Butler, but I have a feeling that isn't what you are thinking,” he answered.

“What? What the fuck are you talking about? Are you drunk?”

“No, I'm just depressed by how little my students have learned about Thermopylae when I have lectured about it for half a semester,” Erwin explained. “But I'm sure that you didn't call to hear me complain about my students.”

“No, I called because I'm on my way to getting drunk and felt that you needed some life coaching.” Levi's voice was clear and devoid of any signs of total inebriation, so Erwin believed him when he stated that he wasn't drunk yet, but just tipsy enough to let go of a few inhibitions.

“Life coaching? What makes you say that?”

“Well, first, you apparently can't teach worth shit if you're whining this much about grading papers. So, here's life lesson one, wear a toga next time you want to teach about Spartans.” Levi made it sound like it was a perfectly reasonable solution.

“Yes, I can see how a six foot two blonde would help convey the plights of a five foot eight Greek soldier.” Erwin tried to get a mental picture of his students’ reaction to him showing up dressed in full Spartan regalia. He could almost hear the sound of laughter echoing through the halls.

“I wasn't going for accuracy, dipshit. I was thinking that the subject matter might be a little less boring with something inspirational to look at,” Levi almost sounded embarrassed to be saying that.

“Well, you could always don a bedsheet and join in as your stature is both inspiring and a slightly more authentic. However, that could prove to be too much of a distraction.” Erwin could almost imagine that small, muscled body strolling around the lecture hall clothed in just a couple swaths of fabric.

“Jealous that your students would pay more attention to me rather than you?” Levi teased.

“I meant that I would be the one who would be distracted.” The blonde man almost cringed when he heard the huskiness in his voice, betraying his desire.

“Oh.” A simple enough statement.

Innumerable implications.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to make this awkward or you uncomfortable. I'm not very good at flirting,” Erwin backpedaled, certain the mood had been ruined.

“Who said I was uncomfortable? You just surprised me with the fact that on old fart like you actually knows how to flirt. Which brings me to my second point, and the entire point of me calling you. Your problem is your dick.” Erwin about fell out of his chair at that crudely spoken statement.

“Excuse me? My what? Did you just say I have a problem with my dick?” He had to be blushing. His face felt hot and tingled ever so slightly.

“You heard me. Your dick is an issue. Well, maybe not your dick per say, but how you treat it.”

“I think I'm confused.” This had to be the oddest conversation Erwin could ever recall having. “I think I'm starting to get a complex. What is wrong with my dick?”

“You don't use it enough,” Levi stated matter-of-factly. “It's a nice dick, so it deserves to come out and play more than once every three years.”

“Really now? You think I have a nice dick?” Erwin could feel himself get a little heated. “What exactly are you suggesting?”

“I know you're not about relationships, so you need to find yourself a ‘you-busy’.” Erwin could hear Levi shuffling in the background.

“A what-what?”

“A you-busy. Someone you call up when you're horny and ask: hey you busy? If the answer is no, you meet up, have some great, no strings attached sex, and go on your merry little way. You avoid emotional entanglement, but get a sweet piece of ass.”

Erwin's mind raced. Was it really that simple? Regular sex with the same person, without a commitment...it was tempting. He was lonely, and Levi was a good distraction from that.

“Okay, I think I can see the benefits of such an arrangement, but I'm sure there are some prerequisites,” Erwin prompted.

“Of course. First, I need your cell number.” Erwin quickly rattled it off. “Great. Second, it is important to find someone with a nice ass. And lucky for you, I happen to have a great ass. I have been told it is my best feature.” There was some shuffling and then, “check your text messages.”

As soon as Levi finished his cryptic statement, Erwin's phone pinged with a new message...a picture of a tight little ass encased in black boxer briefs. His breath caught in his throat and he shifted in his chair to better adjust for his swelling cock.

“Damn, yeah, that's a nice ass. I remember it quite fondly.” He could hear Levi chuckle breathlessly.

“I'm sure you do, pervert. Next, there are some ground rules. Exclusivity. I know this isn't a relationship, but I don't want anyone's sloppy seconds. It's gross and too risky. Last thing I want is something Comet won't scrub off, got it?”

“Understandable.”

“No romantic shit either. This is just sex, so no dates or anything like that.” Levi paused for a moment. “Okay I think that's it.”

“Sounds reasonable.”

“Hey, Erwin, just one more thing.”

“What's that, Levi?”

“What are you wearing?” If Erwin had any doubt as to what Levi was suggesting, it was soon clarified by the soft hiss he heard through the phone.

Hard. He was fully hard. Just that small sound brought on a onslaught of images that had Erwin squeezing the receiver in his hand so hard that it creaked with the strain.

“Oh, god, Levi, are you touching yourself?”

“What’ wrong, old man? Never had phone sex before?” Levi's voice was breathless, teasing.

“You’d be surprised,” Erwin muttered before steeling himself. “So, Levi, tell me, are you hard?”

“Idiot, I've been hard since you picked up the phone. Your voice...unh.”

“That's right. I remember how you liked it when I had you pinned against the door, fucking you. You were hard and leaking then. Are you leaking now, Levi? Is your dick getting nice and wet for me?”

“Oh, fuck, when did you learn to talk like that? Yeah, I'm leaking and my hand is getting slick from it.” Levi broke off with a moan.

Erwin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had to keep a little bit of composure. He was at work, and he wasn't the only professor who worked late during midterms.

“I bet your nipples are hard. I remember how sensitive they were when I licked them, how good they tasted. Pinch your nipples for me Levi.” Erwin palmed his erection through his running shorts, the thin fabric feeling cool against the heat of his hand.

“Fuck that feels so good. I almost feel your hands on me. I like it when you touch me.” Levi was practically panting into the phone and Erwin rubbed himself a little harder.

“Do you ever finger yourself, Levi? I really like touching you there. You're so hot, so tight.”

“Fuck, it's not enough...your fingers are bigger,” Levi whined.

“Shit, you're really fingering yourself aren't you? Naughty boy. I wish I could watch you. Come on, stretch yourself for me. I want you to be ready for me to be inside you.” Erwin moved his hand from his lap to grip the lip of his desk. If he continued to dry hump his hand, he was going to come in his shorts.

“God! Erwin, can I touch my dick now? I'm so close. I need to come.” Judging by the desperation in Levi's voice, Erwin could tell it wouldn't be much longer.

“Levi...yes, stroke yourself. Don't hold back. I want to hear you say my name when you come,” the blonde encouraged. He could hear the wet, slapping noises through the receiver and he moaned.

“I'm almost there. Oh fuck...fuckfuckfuck...ERWIN!” Levi panted heavily and Erwin took a moment to let him come down from his high. He also needed the breather to get his hormones and heart rate under control.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

“Hell yeah. That was...damn...that so fucking hot. You know, if this teaching gig doesn't work out for you, you could always be a phone sex operator.” Erwin chuckled at that.

“Hey, Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“You busy?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty time with these two! Yay!


	5. Unexpected Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who's that?” Hange asked.
> 
>  
> 
> “Levi. He asked...no he told me to stay with you tonight.” She held up her phone as proof.
> 
>  
> 
> “Maybe you should ask him why,” Hange prompted.
> 
>  
> 
> Petra: Ok 
> 
> Petra: y?
> 
>  
> 
> Levi: Erwin's coming over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, so this chapter is basically just smut, and I'm still struggling with it, but I just couldn't help myself.  
> Also, I would just like to give a great big thank you to those of you who are still enjoying and supporting this fic. It means a lot to me.

“Hey, Levi?”

****

“Yeah?”

****

“You busy?”  Levi chuckled breathlessly, still trying to calm his racing heart.

****

“Hurry up and get over here, Eyebrows.  Or I may go ahead and start without you.”  Levi had to admit he could already feel himself getting a little worked up at the thought of Erwin pinning him down and fucking him again.

****

“I believe you already did,” Erwin laughed.

****

“Just shut up and move your ass,” Levi bit back.  “The door’s unlocked.”

****

“See you soon, Levi.”  Erwin didn't wait for a reply before disconnecting the call.  Levi didn't waste any time in grabbing his shirt and cleaning up the spunk on his stomach while hurriedly typing out a text to Petra.

****

*****

****

Petra, Hange, and Nanaba were sitting at a back table at Titan speaking to Moblit Berner, the restaurant’s sommelier.  They were sharing a sampling of wine and local cheeses at Moblit’s insistence.  However, it seemed that Hange was too preoccupied with trying to determine just how many shades of red the poor man could turn at her constant teasing than enjoying the wine in front of her.

****

“Hange, give the poor man a break!  I'm sure he has no interest in the mating habits of your lab mice,” Petra scolded.

****

“No, it's fine.  Ms. Hange can discuss whatever she wishes to.”  Another shy blush.  “But I am afraid that I am needed at another table at the moment.  I’ll be right back.”

****

“I think someone either has a crush or is scared that you're going to experiment on him,” Nanaba giggled.

****

“Maybe I'll just get him drunk and take advantage of him.  He's awfully cute.”  Hange leered at him from across the room.

****

“I doubt that.  Mike has lost too many drinking contests against Moblit.  He can hold his alcohol better than anyone I've ever seen,” Nanaba explained.  Hange opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a ping on Petra's phone.

****

_      Levi: Stay with Hange tonight _

****

_ “ _ Who's that?” Hange asked.

****

“Levi.  He asked...no he told me to stay with you tonight.”  She held up her phone as proof.

****

“Maybe you should ask him why,” Hange prompted.

****

_      Petra: Ok  _

_      Petra: y? _

****

_      Levi: Erwin's coming over _

****

_ “ _ Oh my god!  Hange it's okay if I stay, right?”

****

“Well, yeah, but what did he say?  You're acting weird.”  In response she showed the other two women Levi's reply.

****

“That little bastard,” Hange murmured.

****

“What's it say?”  Nanaba squinted as she tried to read the text from across the table.

****

“Erwin is on his way over.  I thought that it was a one night stand?”  Petra bit her lip in contemplation.

****

“Erwin doesn't do one night stands, no matter what he claims,” Nanaba responded.

****

“What brought this about I wonder?”  Hange looked over Petra's shoulder at the phone as if held all the answers.

****

“Let's find out,” Petra stated as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

****

_      Petra: OMG!  I need details!’ _

****

_      Levi:  OMG... _

_      Levi:  No u don't.  Perv. _

****

“Well, so much for that.  We’ not going to be getting any information from Levi.”  Petra put her phone down in defeat.  Nanaba was quick to grab it.

****

“May I?” She asked.

****

“Please.”

****

_      Petra:  This is Nanaba  _

_      Petra:  ride him well cowboy ;) _

****

_      Levi:  Wow...I don't even know you _

****

_      Petra: Don't matter - have fun! _

****

_ “ _ I can almost see the look on his face!”  Petra squealed.

****

“Well, fuck me six ways to Sunday, Levi is going to get some hot blonde ass,”  Hange declared.  “I'm almost jealous.”

****

“Okay, Ms. Hange, I'm back.”  Moblit tapped her gently on the shoulder as he came to sit beside her.

****

“Almost,” Hange whispered to Petra with a wink.  The redhead just rolled her eyes.

****

“So, Nanaba, what is Erwin's deal anyway?  He almost seems like a whole other person.”  Nanaba sighed at Petra's question.  She knew that this was coming.  She was torn.  Erwin had been through so much in the past five years.  Would it be fair to dissect Erwin's life like that?  She wanted to protect him but also defend him. She also knew that Levi's friends were just doing the same.

****

“Okay, I'll tell some of it without too much detail, but it goes no further than this table.  If Erwin wants Levi to know, he’ll tell him.  Got it?”  Nods all around.  “It's really tragic actually…”

****

*****

****

Levi almost jumped out of his skin when his apartment door slammed open.  He was naked, sitting on the couch and wasn't quite expecting Erwin to be there so soon.

****

“Well, someone's eager,” he deadpanned as he looked over to see Erwin’s tall, hulking frame fill up his doorway.  He almost looked like a completely different person with his golden hair disheveled, a couple days worth of stubble along his jaw, and nylon running shorts with a long-sleeved baggy t-shirt.  He looked younger, more like a cocky frat boy, and Levi found it to be oddly appealing.

****

“Maybe just a little.”  His tone was unapologetic.  “Petra?”  He asked as he shut and locked the door.

****

“Spending the night with Hange.”

****

“Good,” Erwin said with a nod before stripping his shirt over his head as he toed off his shoes.  Levi licked his lips as he watched Erwin's muscles bunch and stretch as rid himself of the garment.

****

“Damn, you know those shorts leave nothing to the imagination, right?”  Levi asked as he stood and started walking over to Erwin.

****

“Yeah, I had to walk with my gym bag in front of me so I didn't scar anyone on the way to my car.”  Levi chuckled at that.  “Besides, it's not like you are going for modesty here.”

****

“No, I suppose I'm not.  No point really,” Levi stated before he pounced.  Erwin wasn't quite prepared to have his arms filled with a horny, naked Levi and found himself falling back, both of them falling to the floor.  Levi was able to catch Erwin's head before it collided with the hardwood.

****

“Damn, Levi, are you okay?”  Endless blue eyes looked up at the man on top of him, searching for any sign of injury.  “I didn't mean to drop you.”

****

“I'm fine, and, to be fair, you didn't know you were catching me either.”  Levi pouted a little.  “This went a lot differently in my head.”  

****

Erwin had tried but he he couldn't hold back his amusement any longer.  His big, booming laugh echoed through the apartment, and it was apparently infectious because Levi couldn't help but laugh along with him.  The harder Erwin laughed, the tighter Levi was held.  

****

Levi took a moment to breathe and study the older man: the way his eyes would crinkle at the corners and the blue would lighten to almost translucent, the dimple on the right becoming more pronounced with the curve of his lips, and the vibration of his body as he laughed.  This side of Erwin was different than the suave, sexy man from two weeks ago.  This man was younger, more playful, unguarded.

****

A shiver rushed up his spine that had nothing to do with arousal, and had everything to do with affection. Levi knew he was going to have to watch himself as he was already in danger of becoming attached.  It was way too soon to say he was in love, but he could feel that the possibility was there.  Wouldn't that just be his luck, falling for a man who already warned that he was emotionally unavailable?

****

“Yeah, yeah, yuck it up now, asshole.  Just wait until you do something embarrassing,” Levi teased, even if he was still laughing.

****

“I'm always doing something embarrassing, so you probably won't have to wait that long.  But we really need to work on the bedroom talk.  I'm not quite sure being called an asshole is much of a turn on.”  Levi may have taken him a little  more seriously if Erwin wasn't smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

****

“I think you like the abuse.  I think it might even get you hard.”  To illustrate his point, Levi started rolling his hips against Erwin's, feeling just how hard the blonde was.

****

“Maybe I just like your voice, too,” Erwin replied with a gasp that was quickly swallowed by Levi's mouth.  The blonde was just too...everything and Levi wanted to devour him.  “Of course your mouth has other enticing uses.”

****

“You have no idea, Blondie.”

****

“Why don't you enlighten me?”  Erwin buried his hands in Levi's hair and pulled him down for a hungry kiss that had both of them panting.  Levi pulled back while tugging Erwin's bottom lip with his teeth, causing Erwin to hiss at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

****

“Getting the idea yet?”  The dark haired man teased.

****

“Yeah, I think I may be catching on.”  Erwin leaned up a little, chasing after Levi's lips, but the smaller man just pulled back with a sly grin.

****

“Well, apparently I haven't provided an adequate demonstration.  Allow me to correct this egregious oversight,” was the only warning Erwin received as Levi removed himself from his body.  Levi did not give the blonde time to process his absence before grabbing the elastic waistband of his running shorts and violently stripping them from the older man's body.

****

“Really?”  Levi asked, perched back on his knees, staring intently at Erwin’s crotch.

****

“What?”  Erwin looked down as if trying to figure out what Levi was looking at.

****

“Superman briefs?  How old are you?  I can't decide if your fifty or five in these things.”  Erwin's head hit the floor and his cheeks flushed just a little in what Levi guessed was embarrassment.

****

“I only wear them when I run...for, you know...to support...things.  There is really no way to put this delicately.”

****

“Fuck that.  Just say it.  You're hung like a goddamn horse and you don't want your junk flopping when you run.”  This time, the groan Erwin made was embarrassment, Levi was certain.

****

“Yes.  Essentially.  Can we please quit analyzing my choice of undergarments?”

****

“Payback for earlier,” Levi scoffed as he also rid Erwin of his underwear and socks.  He took a moment to study the magnificent body sprawled out on his floor and licked his lips.  His eyes met Erwin's for a moment and noticed that lust had darkened them to almost cerulean with flecks of turquoise.  Erwin slightly tilted his head with a questioning look on his face.

****

“How are you real?”  Levi whispered.  “No man should be so fucking pretty and yet here you are.”

****

“You think I'm pretty?”

****

Instead of replying, Levi wrapped his hand around Erwin’s cock, bent over and licked the tip.  A whispered “fuck” had him smirking devilishly and he locked eyes with the blonde for a moment.  Erwin opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a whimper as Levi wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and began sucking.

****

“Oh, oh, damn,” was all the older man was able to get out as Levi sucked more of that hardened flesh in his mouth.  He wasn't able to deepthroat like Erwin but he gave it his best shot.  He rested the weight of the cock on his tongue as he swallowed around it's girth, his throat tightening torturously around the enlarged tip.  He hollowed his cheeks as pulled back, providing a delicious amount of suction before swirling his tongue around the head, tasting the few drops of precome leaking out.  Erwin started panting, his chest rising and falling with each labored breath.  Levi took this as a cue to continue, and slid his mouth back down.  He swallowed as much cock as he could and used his hand to stroke what he couldn't.  He could see Erwin's muscles strain with the effort to keep his hips still as he bobbed his head.

****

*****

****

Erwin was certain that this was killing him.  He had been so turned on for what seemed like an eternity and Levi's sweet little mouth was going to do him in.  He wanted to grab Levi's hair and start thrusting into that hot, wet mouth, but he restrained himself.  He didn't receive blowjobs often when he was having regular sex, and it had been three years since then.  He supposed that his size was off-putting and just resigned himself to receiving a special occasion blow, if he was lucky.  However, Levi was sucking him like a champ, like he was enjoying it, and damn if that wasn't the hottest thing he's seen in little while...in two weeks to be exact.

****

“Levi.”  Erwin's voice had a pleading tone to it and it caused Levi to pull back, letting Erwin's cock bounce free with a wet pop.

****

“What's wrong, not enjoying yourself?”  The cock in that small, delicate hand twitched in response, betraying his desire.

****

“Trust me, that isn't the issue.  I believe I have come to an epiphany.”

****

“That being…”. Levi licked a line up the underside of Erwin's cock before dipping his tongue in the slit.

****

“If you keep that up, I'm going to come,” Erwin almost didn't recognize his own voice, thick with lust.

****

“Well, we can't have that, can we.  I mean, I didn't stretch myself for nothing.”  Levi stood abruptly and started walking away.  He turned to Erwin and asked, “well, are you just going to lay there or are you coming?”

****

Erwin wasted no one in getting up off the floor and stalking toward Levi like a predator after his prey.  Levi could only stand there and stare while the man approached, appreciating the sight of Erwin's naked body.  The blonde didn't say a word as he bent to grab Levi by the knees and slung him over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold.

****

“What the fuck.  Are you a caveman or something?”  That earned Levi a playful bite to the ass.

****

“I didn't knock you over the head and drag you by the hair, but I could possibly be persuaded if that's something you're into,” Erwin responded as he quickly walked to Levi’s bedroom and deposited him on the bed.

****

“I'll pass, but thanks for the offer,” was the sarcastic reply.  

****

Erwin crawled up the bed and leaned over top of Levi, resting his weight on his arms.  “Show me, Levi.  Show me how ready you are for me.”

****

“Fuck,” the smaller man whispered breathlessly and spread his legs.

****

Erwin sat back on his heels and watched as Levi tilted his hips and spread his legs wider, exposing his twitching hole.  He looked so wanton laying spread open, breaths panting, eyes blown out...completely fuckable.

****

“Do you know how damn good you look right now?  You look...delicious.”  Erwin gently ran his hands down Levi's sides, over his hips, the outside of his outstretched thighs, and knees.  

****

“What are waiting for, a gilded invitation?”  Erwin just chuckled at Levi's impatience.  He slowly moved his right hand back up the inside of Levi's thigh and dipped a finger toward his opening.  

****

“Is this what you want?”  The blonde tested the warm ring of muscle with a fingertip, finding it ready to take him in.  He slowly worked his finger into Levi with teasing little thrusts.

****

“Damn you, you know what I want.”  The usual venom in Levi's snarl was softened with a moan.

****

“You certainly are ready for me aren't you,” Erwin stated as a second finger easily joined the first.  “But I don't think I'm ready yet.”

****

“What the hell?  You were practically begging for it a second ago-”

****

“I want to taste you first.  Is that okay?  Has anyone ever tasted you before, Levi?”

****

“You...oh god...fucking pervert,”. The younger man panted as Erwin continued to fuck him on his fingers.

****

“Will you let me eat you, lover?”  He whispered in Levi's ear.

****

“Oh fuck, yeah, fuck, do it.”  

****

*****

****

Levi couldn't hardly think clearly.  Erwin's breath, warm and moist in his ear as he whispered sexy words and calling him his lover...it was heady, overwhelming.  He had half expected Erwin to just dive in, so he jumped in surprise when he felt a soft kiss on his knee.  Those soft lips gently traveled up the inside of his thigh, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  

****

“Are you sure?”  Erwin's voice was soft, comforting.

****

“Yeah, of course.”

****

“You’re trembling.”

****

“Well, no one has ever wanted to do that before.  I may not like it.”  Levi felt the blonde nuzzle his thigh as he pulled out his fingers.

****

“Oh, you'll like it, I promise.”  This was the only warning before a slick, wet tongue licked a path across the swell of his ass and teased just under his balls.  Levi's breath left his chest and his body went rigid at the unexpected jolt of pleasure coursing through his body.  Erwin's hands gently pried apart his cheeks and he delicately lapped at his opening.

****

“Oh shit!”  Levi's hands tangled in blonde tresses as his hips raised to get more...something...friction, penetration...god he didn't know, but he just needed  _ more _ .  Never would he have thought that something so _ dirty _ could feel so  _ good _ .

****

Erwin, bless the man, seemed to know what Levi was seeking and started working Levi open with the tip of his tongue, mimicking what he wanted to do with his cock.  He sucked and licked and fucked Levi with lips and tongue, devouring him.

****

“Oh, fuck, Erwin.”  Levi pulled that damn blonde head closer to his center as he rutted against Erwin's face, feeling the tickle of stubble against his ass.  It was like each wet swipe of tongue was directly connected to his dick and he was so hard that it was painful.  When Erwin pulled back, Levi felt that he could cry in frustration.

****

“What do you want, Levi?”  Another teasing nip to the thigh.

****

“Fuck me.”  Levi's voice low and raspy.

****

“Say please…”

****

“Fuck you, I’m not going to beg.”  Erwin grabbed Levi's hands and held them down while suckling a large bruise on his hip.

****

“Fuck you, I'm not doing anything until you ask nicely.”  This time it was a lick to his balls.

****

“I won't do it.”

****

“Beg.”

****

“No.”

****

“Tell me how bad you want my cock.”

****

“Go to hell.”

****

“Levi, you’re not being very nice.  Come on, lover, let me know how much you want me.”  Then Erwin started rubbing the head of his cock against Levi's waiting opening. 

****

“Damn you to the lowest pits of hell, Smith.   _ Please _ .  Please fuck me you bastard,” Levi growled throwing a condom at Erwin's face.

****

“That wasn't so hard, was it?”  Erwin chuckled as he rolled on the condom.  Levi was quick to grab him to slick him up with some lube.

****

“You’re a cocky bastard,” Levi muttered.

****

Erwin sat back on his heels and pulled Levi on his lap. “Come here.  I want to kiss you.”  Levi was about to protest (he knew where that mouth had just been), but as Erwin touched his lips, he lowered Levi on his cock, and Levi didn't have the mind to protest.  He had almost forgotten what it was like to be split open by that massive appendage and it was all he could do to just breathe.

****

“Oh, Levi, you feel so good.  That's it, breathe for me, baby.  Oh shit, just take your time.”  More nonsensical words spilled Erwin's mouth as Levi slowly took him in.

****

“ _ Erwin... _ move.  Oh god, it's too much.”  Levi felt the blonde forcefully grab hips and started thrusting up into his body.  The pace was agonizingly slow but the force behind each thrust was strong enough to take his breath.  In the meantime, Erwin's mouth was never still, kissing along Levi's jaw, down the graceful slope of his neck, suckling on a rosy nipple.

****

“More,” Levi panted as he started to grind his hips down to match Erwin's thrusts.

****

“You want it hard?”  It almost didn't sound like Erwin, the strain of arousal warping his voice into something almost primal.

****

“Oh fuck, yeah, give it to me hard.  I can take it.  I'm not made of glass.”  

****

Levi soon found his back hitting the mattress as the pressure on his hips increased.  Erwin dug his knees into the bedding and started pounding into the small frame under him, aiming and finding Levi’s prostate.  The atmosphere seemed to sizzle with desire and the only sounds that could be heard was the wet slap of skin on skin, harsh, heavy breathing, and inaudible grunting.

****

“I'm close,” Erwin warned as his hips started losing their rhythm.

****

“Yeah, come on, big guy.  Come for me, come inside of me, just don't stop fucking me.”  Levi almost screamed in pleasure as one of those big, beautiful hands left his hip and started pumping his cock.  “Shit,” was the only thing Levi was able to choke out as his orgasm washed over him, splashing his chest with thick streams of come.

****

“Levi.”  Erwin's voice was soft, broken, instead of big and booming as Levi expected.  He held onto the blonde as he trembled through his orgasm.  Something about it made Levi feel vulnerable.  They laid there for several moments, catching their breath and calming their racing hearts.

****

“Let's take a shower and go to bed,” Levi suggested hesitantly.

****

“Yes, that would be wonderful.”  

****

They shared a languid kiss before making their way to the bathroom.  All Levi could think as he pulled Erwin under the spray of water was how wrong he had been.  

****

Turns out that he was made of glass, and Erwin Smith was going to make him shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop a line if you have the time.
> 
> Thanks!


	6. Unexpected Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm so sorry,” Erwin whispered dropping his head to Levi's shoulder while running his fingers through silky black tresses.
> 
>  
> 
> “Tche, quit apologizing. You don't have to be perfectly put together all the time. Now, here is what we are going to do: you are are going to stop sulking long enough to kiss me until my lips are numb; then you are going to fuck me again; and then we are going to go back to sleep and sleep until noon. Got it, or do I need to draw a diagram?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Got it, although I'm curious about the diagram,” Erwin chuckled softly, sounding a little more put together. Levi smacked him on the back of the head.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, shut up you big-” He was cut off by Erwin's lips pressing gently, hesitantly against his own. The kiss was probably the softest and sweetest thing Levi had ever experienced and it made his heart stutter in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Yay! Again, I can't thank everyone enough for all the generous feedback. 
> 
> Things are going to start to get real in this chapter. Still no twins though. Don't worry, they will make an appearance in the next chapter!

The sun was shining brightly and sparkling off her white-blonde hair.  She smiled warmly at him as she rubbed the swell of her belly.  It wouldn't be long now.  The twins could come any day.

****

“Erwin, they're moving.  Do you want to feel?”

****

“Really?  They stopped moving last time.”  She just giggled and pulled his hand from the steering wheel and placed it on her stomach.  He felt a little kick for the first time.

****

“Can you feel it?  They just can't wait to meet you.”  He rubbed her belly gently, starting to feel such deep love and devotion for the tiny lives growing inside.

****

“That's just...god it's amazing.”  He wanted to look at her, see the joy and excitement in her blue eyes, but he kept his eyes on the road.  He was incredibly nervous to be carting such precious cargo.  He just knew that he would be a complete mess once the twins arrived.

****

But despite his vigilance, he could not have anticipated the guy texting and driving, speeding up to try to beat the light that was already turning red, not paying enough attention to see that Erwin was halfway through the intersection.

****

“Erwin!”  He heard her scream right before impact, sending his car into a spin.  It happened so fast, yet it was in slow motion.  He saw the flash of her blonde hair as she jerked forward.  Heard the breath leave her lungs in a harsh gasp as the seat belt held tightly against the forward momentum of her body.  Heard the sickening thud of her head on the side glass.  Felt the hot spray of blood across his face.  Distantly he heard another scream and realized it was his as he felt the pain of his arm being crushed between the dashboard and her body.

****

When the car finally stopped, everything was out of focus.  He had trouble orienting himself, his vision blurred.  He knew that he must have also hit his head.  No, that wasn't right...it was the airbag, that was what causing the blurred vision and confusion.  He tried to look around to see how serious the accident was, but his vision and mobility were limited.  He could faintly hear someone yelling, but who were they yelling for?  He had to move, he had to help her.

****

The yelling kept getting louder but it sounded muffled to his ears.  If he could just get the world to stop spinning…

****

“...on fire!”

****

Erwin's blood ran cold.  The haze was starting to fade and, in that moment, he knew…. The car was on fire and he needed to get them out as quickly as possible.  His arm was starting to feel the heat through the broken dashboard.  He gave an experimental tug on his arm and white hot pain shot through his body and his arm didn't move.  He was trapped, she was trapped...they were trapped, and he was panicking.

****

He took a deep breath to calm himself just enough to be able to get them out of this.  He had to, or they would all die.  He unlatched his seatbelt and maneuvered enough to get his legs from underneath the steering column to press on the dashboard that was trapping him.  He was in agony as he could feel the bones in his arm shift, his skin tearing, flesh burning.

****

“Come on, come on, please,” he begged.  He had to get her out.  Nothing else mattered.  If he thought that it would help, he would chop off his own damn arm.  Finally, with one last push of his legs, the dashboard gave and freed his arm, dislocating his shoulder in the process.  It just fell uselessly at his side.  He could hear sirens approaching quickly and prayed that they would get there in time.

****

He tested his door to see if it would open, to no avail.  Fortunately, his side glass was mostly shattered, so he was able to break out the rest of glass.  He unbuckled her unconscious body from the seat belt and pushed her through the window as quickly as he could with one arm.  Firefighters were approaching as she emerged.  

****

“She's pregnant, you have to help her first,” he argued as they started pulling him from the wreckage.

****

“It's okay, she is with the paramedics.  They are loading her to take her to the hospital.”

****

Erwin looked over to see her pale form laying on the ground as the paramedics prepared her for transport.  He could almost feel the life draining from her.

****

He hurried to her side, despite protests from emergency personnel and dropped to his knees beside her.  

****

He has relived this nightmare countless times in the past five years, yet it never got any easier.

****

However, this time when he looked down, instead of seeing her fragile little form and blonde hair with blue eyes, he saw a strong, masculine body with raven hair and silver eyes.

****

“Levi?”  

****

No answer.  Breath fading, heartbeat slowing.

****

“Levi!”

****

“t...your...fau…”

****

“No, don't you leave me, too. Levi, stay with me.”

****

“...let...go...Erwin.”

****

“Levi!  Levi!  LEVI!”

****

*****

****

“LEVI!”

****

“Holy fuck!”  Levi was roused from a deep sleep by the sound of his name being screamed like he was being murdered.  His body jerked in surprise and he almost fell off the bed.  He turned over to find Erwin sitting up, covered in sweat, gasping for air.  The moonlight filtered softly through the window, giving the room a surreal feeling, almost ominous in its serenity.

****

“Fuck, you okay?”  Levi asked.  The panting breaths just continued.  “Erwin, you’re going to have to calm down.  You're hyperventilating on me.”  Still no indication he was even heard.

****

He softly placed a hand on Erwin's shoulder and noticed how cool and clammy his skin was.  “Oi, you're not going into shock on me are you?  Erwin?”  

****

Noting that his cautious approach wasn't working, Levi forcibly grabbed Erwin's face in his hands and turned his head to look at him.  “Hey, breathe for me.  Calm the fuck down.  It was just a dream.”

****

Erwin blinked a couple of times before his blue eyes focused on Levi.

****

“Levi?  Are you okay?”  Erwin raised a trembling hand to stroke the younger man's face.

****

“Am I okay?  You're the one screaming like you're being gutted.  I believe I should be the one asking you that.”

****

“Damn, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to wake you.”

****

“Seriously?  You don't need to worry about that.  I'm just worried about you.  You okay?”  Levi felt Erwin lean into his hand and take a deep breath.  

****

“Yeah, I'm fine.”  Erwin brought one of Levi's hands to his lips and kissed the palm.

****

“You want to talk about it?”

****

“Not particularly, no.”  The blonde shivered slightly.

****

“Fair enough.”  Levi rubbed Erwin's back, feeling the sweat drying on his skin.  “Come on, it's still early, let's go back to sleep.” 

****

“Please, you go ahead.  It may take me a moment.  Don't let me keep you awake.  I could go home so I don't bother you.”

****

“It's fine.  You're not keeping me awake and like hell you are driving home at this hour.”  Levi pushed Erwin back down on the bed.  “I have an idea.”

****

“I'm listening,” the blonde prompted.

****

“Well, you’re here, I'm here, we’re naked.  I'm sure a smart guy like you can put two and two together.”

****

“Thank you, Levi.  I know you're trying to take my mind off things, but please don't feel obligated to do this.”  Erwin looked so pitiful with his hair sticking out in every direction, face pale in the moonlight, and eyes dark and haunted.

****

“I don't feel obligated to do shit.  You're here, and I'm horny.  Let's simplify things and just go ahead and fuck.  You're reading too much into this.”  Levi pulled Erwin on top of him and wrapped his legs around the larger man's waist while pulling a condom from the nightstand.

****

“I'm so sorry,” Erwin whispered dropping his head to Levi's shoulder while running his fingers through silky black tresses.

****

“Tche, quit apologizing.  You don't have to be perfectly put together all the time.  Now, here is what we are going to do: you are are going to stop sulking long enough to kiss me until my lips are numb; then you are going to fuck me again; and then we are going to go back to sleep and sleep until noon.  Got it, or do I need to draw a diagram?”

****

“Got it, although I'm curious about the diagram,” Erwin chuckled softly, sounding a little more put together.  Levi smacked him on the back of the head.

****

“Oh, shut up you big-”  He was cut off by Erwin's lips pressing gently, hesitantly against his own.  The kiss was probably the softest and sweetest thing Levi had ever experienced and it made his heart stutter in his chest.

****

Erwin pulled back and gazed intently at Levi, as if studying him.  Those incredibly blue eyes seemed to stare right through him, revealing his secrets, baring his soul.  Levi wanted to hide from the intensity of that gaze, uncertain as to what it meant.  Erwin looked at him like he was something important, like he could see something in Levi that he didn't see himself.

****

“Erwin?”  It was barely a whisper, almost a hint of being spoken at all.  His answer?  Another soft kiss, warm lips gently pressing in askance, prying Levi open, exposing parts of him that had remained tightly guarded.  

****

The kiss deepened, but remained slow, sweet...affectionate. They broke apart long enough to breathe before joining lips again, but in no rush to pick up the pace.  Levi barely registered the sound of the cap on lube being closed, but he still jumped slightly when he felt Erwin's hand caressing the curve of his bottom.

****

“I'm still ready from earlier .  Don't worry about it.”  There was no desperation in his tone, just a statement.

****

“I don't want to hurt you.”  

****

_ ‘Too late for that,’ _ Levi thought.  It hurt because Erwin was everything that he didn't know he wanted, and yet he couldn't have him.  Erwin would never be his, warned him that he didn't want to be anyone's, and it made Levi ache.

****

“Erwin, trust me, I'm ready.”

****

“Okay, okay.”  Erwin ever so gently slid into him, his breath hitching in almost a sob, startling Levi with such naked vulnerability.

****

As they once again shared their bodies in the moonlight, they tried to convince themselves that it was only sex.  However, unbeknownst to each other, they both knew it was more.  They were not just having sex...they were making love.

****

*****

****

The arrival of Petra in the early afternoon was what roused the two men from bed.  She didn’t even feign discretion when she burst through the door shouting their names.  

****

“I’m coming in.  You two better not be naked!”  A slight pause.  “Actually, please be naked.  I’ll take pictures and sell them!”

****

“She’s charming,” Erwin teased as Levi buried his head in the pillow and groaned.  

****

“I swear, she is the biggest pervert.”

****

“Well, we better get up and get dressed, or else she will have some really good blackmail material.”  The blonde slapped Levi on the ass before getting out of bed.  Levi rolled over and was graced with an unobstructed view of the blonde’s perfectly sculpted rear and he grinned in appreciation.

****

“Maybe I could just throw her out a window or something, because I would rather you just run around the apartment just like that.”  That earned him a hearty laugh.

****

“Now who’s being the pervert?  Come on, I need to get home anyway.  My face is itching off and I would like some clean underwear.”  

****

“I suppose you do have a point.  Alright, alright, I’m coming.”  Levi dragged himself from the bed and followed Erwin’s example and got dressed.  They walked into the living area and Erwin sat down on the couch to put on his socks and shoes.

****

“Good afternoon, Petra.  Pleasure seeing you again.  I trust you had a good evening.”  Always so polite.

****

“Yes, thank you.  In fact, I have some exciting news!”

****

“Oh my god, you’re pregnant!”  Levi squealed in a sarcastic falsetto. 

****

“Screw you, asshole,” Petra huffed.  Erwin just laughed.  “Actually, it’s about Hange.”

****

“What about shitty-goggles?  The men in white coats finally came and collected her.”  Levi shuffled around the kitchen, filling a tea kettle with water.

****

“No.  She has a date tonight.”

****

“Petra, I keep telling you that she names her lab mice.  Those aren’t actually people, and she is not actually going on dates,” Levi explained like he was speaking to a small child.

****

“Levi, I’m serious.  His name is Moblit and he works for Mike.  Although, I’m not sure he realizes he is going on a date.”  Petra bit her lip in thought.

****

“Poor bastard.  Erwin, I hope Mike’s not too attached to him.  He may not make it through the night,” Levi called from the kitchen.

****

“I’m afraid that he may hunt Hange down if Moblit disappears unexpectedly.  He is only the best sommelier in Trost.  He pays a pretty penny to keep him.”  The blonde walked to the kitchen and leaned over the counter to give Levi a quick kiss.  “I’ve got to go.  Talk to you later.”  He turned to Petra with a wink.  “Petra, take care of yourself.”  

****

“Are you sure you two aren’t dating?” Petra asked as soon as the door shut behind Erwin.

****

“Positive.  It’s just sex...really, really good sex.”  Levi couldn’t look Petra in the eyes.  He knew it was  a lie.

****

“You are such a liar.  You two are seconds away from having each other’s names tattooed on your asses.”

****

“Trust me, there is nothing between Erwin and me.  I don’t know why you can’t get it through your head that the man is not interested,” Levi snapped.

****

“Maybe because he acts more like a boyfriend than boy toy,” Petra snapped back.  “Levi, just be careful, okay.  I get the feeling that Erwin comes with a lot of baggage, and I don’t know if you are prepared to handle it.”

****

“You say that like you know something I don’t.”  Gray eyes met hazel, searching.

****

“No, and, even if I did, it’s Erwin’s place to tell you.  Just watch out for yourself, alright.  I can see that you are getting attached.  That may be a great thing, but just make sure you get to know him better before you get in too deep.”  Levi couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable at Petra’s warning.

****

“You worry over nothing, you know,” he stated quietly.

****

“It’s too late isn’t it?  You’re already in too deep.”

****

“I’m so fucked.”

****

*****

****  
  
  



	7. Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gretchen, would you give the boy a break,” Erwin's dad interrupted, scratching at his blonde beard, blue eyes reprimanding behind wire framed spectacles.
> 
> “Well, Eric, there must be someone. He didn't give himself a love bite.”
> 
> “Mom, please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not extremely happy with the way this out, but I got tired of fighting with it. Hopefully I can redeem myself in the next chapter. 
> 
> Again, I want to thank everyone who supports this fic. You guys are rock stars.

Erwin winced as the sound of the door shutting behind him echoed through the empty house. It really was depressing how quiet the house was without Armin and Historia. He missed them terribly when they stayed with his parents, but they always get so excited to go that he would never ask them to stay just so he wouldn't be lonely for a couple of days.

He never realized just how big the house was until it was just him to fill all the empty spaces. He almost missed his loft apartment in the city center, but there just wasn't enough room for a family. Of course, when he bought the house, Marie had been part of the picture. He had envisioned her in every room in the house, how she would make it her own. She was gone before the closing.

Now, when he looked around, he wondered, briefly, what Levi would think. Would it be to his taste? How would he make his mark amongst textbooks and Sesame Street? Dangerous line of thought, to be sure.

So, Erwin did what he did best, and ignored the fact that he had wants and wishes that he felt were completely selfish. He gathered his resolve and started cleaning. Once that was done, he showered and shaved before going the grocery store. He picked up takeout on the way home, and spent the rest of the evening grading the rest of the midterms.

His parents arrived early the next morning with twins in tow, and he could already feel himself breathing easier as he heard the thump of their footsteps and their giggles echo in the entryway. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee when they rounded the corner, his parents following on their heels.

“Daddy!” They both squealed in unison as they both jumped for him. He just barely caught them without falling to the floor.

“Hey guys, did you have a good time with Mimi and Pop-pop?”

“Yes. Mimi even let us help make cinnaminom wolls,” Historia stated.

“She did? Wow, so that must be what smells so good.”

“And Pop-pop showed me his globe,” Armin added, not wanting to be left out.

“Now I'm just jealous. He wouldn't let me see it until I was much older than you.” He sat both kids down. “You two go put your bags in your room and we will call you when breakfast is ready.”

“Okay. Historia, I'll race you!” With that, they both disappeared upstairs, bags in tow.

“Hey, Mom, Dad. They weren't any trouble were they?”

“They never are, dear,” Erwin's mother said as she hugged her son. Her graying blonde hair was pulled up in a classy bun and she was wearing a sundress with crayons along the hem, a remnant of her days teaching preschool.

“Good. I missed them but it gave me time to finish grading midterms.” Erwin offered both his parents a cup of coffee.

“You should have taken the time to go on a date. Or maybe you did?” His mother ran a finger down the side of his neck. He winced. He must have a hickey.

“It's not like that.” He rubbed his neck as he blushed.

“You would tell your mother if you are seeing someone, wouldn't you Erwin? What are they like? Boy or girl? How serious are you two? Have they met the kids yet?”

“Gretchen, would you give the boy a break,” Erwin's dad interrupted, scratching at his blonde beard, blue eyes reprimanding behind wire framed spectacles.

“Well, Eric, there must be someone. He didn't give himself a love bite.”

“Mom, please…”

“Dear, I don't think Erwin wants to discuss his sex life with his mother.” Erwin groaned in embarrassment.

“Oh! Oh, it's like that. Okay, I get it now. I'm up to date with the times.” Erwin and his dad shared a look of doubt. “Just make sure you're safe and all that.”

“I really don't want to talk about this.”

“Okay, I'm stopping now.” Erwin let out a sigh of relief. “Are they at least cute? I mean you can build from that right?”

“Gretchen!”

“Mom!”

“Fine. Just wanted to make sure my only son was happy, but I guess that's too much to ask.”

“Tell you what, Mom. When I do start dating someone, you will be the first to know.” And, as if the universe was out to get him, his phone pinged with a new text. He barely glanced at the screen and blushed when he saw it was Levi. He didn't bother to read it yet, in case it was something a little less than PG.

“Who is that dear?” His mother was looking at him expectantly.

“A friend.”

“Gretchen, leave the boy alone. He is thirty-five for heaven’s sake. I'm sure he will tell us when to expect wedding bells. Christ woman.”

“Fine,” she said a little tersely before recovering with a brilliant smile. “Let's heat up the cinnamon rolls and feed those babies.”

Erwin just shook his head and smiled. Sometimes his parents were just too much, but he supposed most were.

“Did you tell the twins about Eren’s birthday party yet?” His dad asked, changing the subject, thankfully.

“Yeah. They seem really excited, but I'm not sure if it is because it's a birthday party, or if it's because they are going to Chuck-E-Cheese.” Erwin dreaded it, had always thought that place was hell on Earth.

Never did he realize just how right he was.

*****

Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. Between the flashing lights, the screaming of dozens of children, and the smell of vomit, pizza, and sweaty feet, he had briefly wondered if he was in hell.

“Thank you for coming, Levi. It means the world to Eren and Mikasa that you came.”

“It's no problem,” he muttered. “Carla, are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?” Carla Jaeger...god bless that woman. She was a saint if she could handle all of this without wanting to pull her hair out.

“If you can convince Mikasa to go out there and have a good time, that would be wonderful.”

Levi looked over at his cousin and felt his heart go out to her. She was curled up in a booth, red scarf covering most of her face, and looking like she was terrified. She was the daughter of an uncle that Levi didn't even know he had until the news broke of his death. He and his wife had been murdered during a home invasion and poor Mikasa, only two at the time, had witnessed it all. She was traumatized to be sure. She basically shut down after that. The once bubbly toddler had withdrawn and started regressing developmentally.

He found out about her when the social worker contacted his mother to see if she could take custody of her. However, at that time, his mother was going through treatment for breast cancer and was physically unable to care for a small child. Levi was busy taking care of his mother, and his Uncle Kenny was just out of the question. Grisha Jaeger and his wife had been close friends of the late Ackerman family and volunteered to adopt Mikasa.

Levi, however, always made sure he was around. He didn't want her to think that the whole family abandoned her. Once his mother’s cancer went into remission, he started helping in getting her to therapy sessions and babysitting when he could. In fact, she was the reason he was going to be a speech pathologist. He noticed the difficulty the Jaegers were having in getting her quality and consistent speech therapy, so he declared his major in communication disorders. He grabbed the internship at the Zackley Institute and took on Mikasa as a client. If he hadn't, it was going to be another seventeen months before she would have been accepted to the program.

“Hey brat,” Levi greeted as he sat down beside the dark-haired girl.

“Hi,”she said, her sweet little voice muffled by the scarf and almost drowned out by the din around them.

“Why aren't you out there terrorizing all the adults like the rest of the brats?” Levi looked her over and noted they were wearing matching gray Converse shoes. She really was his mini-me.

“I-I-I a-a-am w-w-w-”

“It's okay, just slow down,take your time,” he guided gently.

“I am waiting for Armin and Historia.” She had to say each word individually and slowly, but she didn't stutter. Levi considered that progress.

“Are they friends from daycare?” She nodded furiously.

“And school.”

“That's good.”

“Mikasa! I found them, they're here!” Eren Jaeger came running through the throng of people with two tiny little blondes in tow. “Cool! You guys get to meet Mikasa’s cousin, Levi. He's so awesome. He jumps out of planes!”

“Hewwo Mr. Wevi,” the little girl murmured shyly, hiding behind the equally blonde boy. They had to be twins, and they looked familiar. In fact, they looked a lot like-

“There you two are! You know not to run off without me.” Levi knew that voice. It brought him orgasm over the phone the night before. This was a prank, right? Or the Twilight Zone…

“Daddy, Mikasa’s cousin jumps out of planes!” Armin announced as Erwin edged through the crowd. Levi watched as blue eyes widened with shock and the color drained from the normally tan face.

“Levi?”

“You...you're a real class act.” Levi stood and pushed past Erwin. He could hear the blonde say something to Carla before racing to keep up with Levi on his way out the door. He was angry, he was hurt, he was...betrayed. He had to get as far away from Erwin Smith as possible.

“Levi, please wait!” Erwin grabbed his shoulder as soon as his feet touched the sidewalk outside.

“What the fuck? You have kids?” Levi spat, rage barely contained.

“Yes.” Erwin didn't have the nerve to elaborate, or didn't care to, Levi wasn't certain.

“You never once thought it might be a good idea to bring that up?” He whirled on the older man, shaking loose from him in the process.

“When exactly would have been the proper time? When we were discussing a one night stand, or negotiating the terms of being fuck-buddies? I find that my etiquette is lacking in this regard.”

“Now you're just being a smart ass,” Levi spat, eyes narrowing.

“What difference does it make? I warned you that I couldn't give you a relationship. You agreed to those terms.”

“I'm good enough to be a side fuck, is that it?”

“A side fuck? Levi, I am single, I'm not cheating on anyone. If I was with someone, I would have never started this.” Erwin certainly looked sincere.

“Still, where's their mother?”

“She's gone, not that it should be any of your concern.” Levi knew that he hit a sore spot.

“She's probably better off. At least she won't have to put up with you playing games.”

Erwin got quiet, deathly so. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were closed. He looked very close to losing it. Levi guessed that Erwin was a man who lost his temper often, but he was struggling with it now.

“Because you are unaware of my circumstances, I am going to ignore your childish ignorance. I will advise that you keep your mouth shut on this subject.” Levi was angry but not stupid, he knew that he had to stop pushing that button.

“So, I'm just good enough for now as a fuck-buddy. What happens when you decide you want a relationship? Those kids are going to wonder why you don't have someone eventually.”

“I don't do relationships, Levi. Trust me when I say I'm terrible at them.”

“No shit!” Levi took a deep breath. He thought about it. He knew Erwin was right and that he wasn't obligated to tell Levi anything. But Levi wanted more. He wanted to mean something more to this man. Hell, he didn't care that he had kids, he just wanted to be trusted enough to know about them.

“Levi, I don't understand why you are so angry. Surprised, yes, but not angry.” God, his eyes were so blue. Levi felt his chest tighten with emotion. He knew this level of rage was unwarranted, but he was hurt. He couldn't deal with this.

“You know what? Fuck you. I know why you never mentioned them...you knew I wouldn't want to fuck around with someone with kids. You were right. I don't have time for this shit. Goodbye, Erwin.” Levi turned and walked away, not bothering to turn to see Erwin's reaction.

Levi had never felt so alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are most appreciated.


	8. Unexpected Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember that I told you that Erwin came with a lot of baggage?”
> 
> “I really don't feel like having an ‘I told you so’ speech.”
> 
> “No, it's not that. He has to work through a bunch of stuff. Maybe you should just stay clear of him until then. Erwin's a good guy, but not good enough for you. Not the way he is now.”
> 
> “Fuck him. I don't need his shit.”
> 
> “Levi, I have a feeling that he will be the one needing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been updating a lot lately, but it was all for this chapter. I thought about waiting a couple of days before posting, but I was so excited about it, I couldn't wait.
> 
> Thank you all again for your support. I can't believe I have over 200 kudos. Wow. I feel so loved.

Levi stormed into the apartment like the devil was on his heels and slammed the door hard enough to make the windows rattle.  Petra jumped as she was startled by the noise.  She was in the kitchen putting away groceries and had dropped a container of yogurt, causing it to burst and splatter its gooey pink insides all over her bare feet and kitchen floor.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?”  Petra glared at Levi as she gingerly stepped around the mess to grab a dish towel.

 

“You!”  Levi yelled as he pointed a finger at her.

 

“Me?  What did I do?  All I did was go get some groceries.”

 

“You knew!”  He spat venomously.

 

“What did I know?  Levi, why are you so mad at me?”  The poor girl looked close to tears.  But he couldn't trust her, she was part of the betrayal.

 

“You knew he had kids.  You never thought that it would a good idea to bring it up?”

 

“Yeah?  So?  I didn't know about it until we were out with Nanaba the other night.  I didn't think it mattered since you keep insisting that it's just sex.  I warned you, Levi, not to get attached.”

 

“You think that makes up for the fact that you hid something so...important from me?”  Levi was shaking with anger.

 

“Important?  How so?  His dick still works don't  it?  Isn't that what you keep harping that you are after?  Besides, I believe it's up to Erwin whether or not to bring his children into this situation, not me!”  Petra’s cheeks were red, showing just how angry she was becoming at these baseless accusations.

 

“So, you're more loyal to him than me!”

 

“Levi, will you calm down and listen to yourself?  I can make no sense out of why, exactly, you are so angry.”  Just like that, Levi seemed to just...deflate.  Petra was right.  Why was he so angry?

 

“I'm not sure,” he said softly. He ran his fingers through his hair before walking over to help Petra with the mess.  “I saw him today, with his kids.”

 

“I kinda figured that out.”  She paused and cautiously studied him, gauging his mood.  “You like kids, so why did this set you off?”

 

“It was...I don't know.”  He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath.  “It was like the universe was fucking with me or something.”

 

“I'm sorry, I don't understand,” Petra said quietly, hesitantly, afraid of setting him off again.

 

“It's like some big, shitty joke: here is the man of your dreams, and he comes complete with a job and family...but, guess what?  Too fucking bad, because you can't have him.  You're not good enough.  The only thing you're good for is a good fuck every now and then.”  He doesn't dare look up at Petra.  He doesn't want to see her pity.

 

“You know, you can just admit to having your heart broke.  You don't have to go on a psycho tirade.”  He raised his head to look at her then...not seeing pity, but hurt in her hazel eyes.  Her heart was breaking for him, because he wouldn't allow himself to crumble.

 

“I just wanted...hell, I don't know, to be good enough,” he said weakly.

 

“Levi, you are.  Don't ever think that you are anything less than good enough.”

 

“I don't mean like that.  God, I don't know how to explain this.  I wanted him.  I wanted him to want more with me.  But I don't think I realized that until today.  I'm angry with myself for not seeing it, so I could distance myself from him.  It's not Erwin's fault.  He never made me any promises, but I still wanted him to.”  Petra pulled him into a hug and buried her face into his neck.

 

“Remember that I told you that Erwin came with a lot of baggage?”

 

“I really don't feel like having an ‘I told you so’ speech.”

 

“No, it's not that.  He has to work through a bunch of stuff.  Maybe you should just stay clear of him until then.  Erwin's a good guy, but not good enough for you.  Not the way he is now.”

 

“Fuck him.  I don't need his shit.”

 

“Levi, I have a feeling that he will be the one needing you.”

 

*****

 

Erwin yawned as he shuffled into the grocery store.  He gave Annie a handful of quarters so she could entertain the twins with the claw machine and mechanical horse at the front of the store while he shopped.  He didn't have the energy to drag the kids around the aisles.  He had not been sleeping well since the debacle at Chuck-E-Cheese two weeks prior.

 

Did he handle the situation poorly?  That would be a loud, resounding YES.  He attempted to apologize for his less than gentlemanly behavior (*cough* childish *cough*), but Levi wouldn't answer his calls or texts.  He should have listened to his gut and never got involved with the younger man.  He knew he would screw it up, he always did.  Now he had to try to get rid of that hollow feeling that made your breath catch in your throat and your chest tighten.  If this was supposed to be just sex, why was it hurting so damn bad?

 

Erwin never did take rejection well, and this was no exception.  He probably wouldn't have gotten out of bed these past two weeks if it hadn't been for the kids.  He barely managed to get through his morning routine to get to work on time.  Annie even had to drag him to the bathroom and make him shave before she would be seen in public with him today.  Maybe he needed therapy.  He seemed to be broken somehow.

 

Erwin rounded the corner of the cereal aisle to see a short woman, who seemed to be around his mother’s age, struggling to reach an item on the upper shelf.  She was attractive with shoulder length ebony hair that was faintly streaked with gray and a fair complexion.  Erwin's heart tugged.  He didn't know why, but she reminded him of Levi.

 

“Here, ma’am, let me get that for you,” Erwin stated as he easily reached the box and handed it to her.

 

“Well, aren't you sweet,” she stated as she turned to look at him.  She was only about chest height and slight of frame.  “And tall.”  Her gaze traveled up to look him in the eye.  Her eyes were a beautiful shade of silver.  “Hot damn, kid, aren't you just the centerfold of the month.  If I was a few years younger…” 

 

“You flatter me, Miss…”. Erwin replied with a blush.

 

“Drop the miss, Kuchel works just fine.”  She had a pretty smile, warm and motherly, despite her declaration of attraction.

 

“I'm Erwin.  Well Kuchel, it was a pleasure meeting you.”  Erwin started to walk away when she threaded her arm around his.

 

“Tell you what, Prince Charming.  Why don't you come with me for a moment and help an old lady get a few more hard to reach items.  With you around, I feel like I have a whole other set of options available.”  Erwin chuckled as he added cereal to his cart and allowed her to lead him to the next aisle.

 

“Mom, are you sure that's the name of that sauce.  I've been down this aisle at least three times and I haven't seen it yet.”

 

“Damn,” Erwin muttered under his breath.  He recognized that voice, that body.  Maybe he could escape before Levi turned around.  He didn't want to cause a scene in the grocery store, in front of the man's mother.  

 

“It's on the top shelf, babycakes.  And lucky me, I found this tall dream boat to help me get it.”  So much for running away.  Levi turned and looked at him.  There was a brief flicker of surprise in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it registered.

 

“You?  What the hell are you doing here?”  Levi spat, eyes narrowed.

 

“I would think that would be obvious.”  Erwin snapped back.

 

“You two know each other?”  Kuchel grinned mischievously.  “Levi, when were you going to tell your Mum you had a boyfriend...especially when he's an exceptional hunk of a man.”

 

“God, woman, must you be so embarrassing?  He's not my boyfriend.”  Erwin had never seen Levi blush before.  It was, for lack of a better word, cute.

 

“Oh come off it.  I know that look.  So, when can I expect grandchildren?”  She hugged on tighter to Erwin's arm.

 

“Daddy!”  Levi paled.  Erwin wanted to laugh, finding humor in this incredibly awkward situation.  Kuchel turned to see two little blonde bullets heading straight for them, Annie calmly following.

 

“Wow, you work fast,” Kuchel murmured.  At that, Erwin did laugh, earning him a death glare from Levi.

 

“You think this is funny?”  The younger man growled.

 

“Extremely.  Levi, lighten up, it really is funny.”

 

“Levi!  Aren't they the most adorable little things?”  His mother squealed...yes squealed.  She was holding Armin whose mouth was going nonstop about PAW Patrol.  Historia was hidden behind Erwin's leg.

 

“I'm being rude.  These are my kids, Armin and Historia.  This is my baby sister, Annie.”  Erwin turned to his less than excited looking sister and continued, “this is Levi and his mother Kuchel.”

 

“This is Levi, huh?”  Annie looked right at Levi, offering her own death glare.  “Nice to meet you.  I've heard a lot about you.”

 

“What?”  Levi still looked totally dumbfounded and didn't realize that the blonde woman was coiled to strike.

 

“Annie,” Erwin growled in warning.  “I'm sorry, Levi.  I didn't mean to make this more uncomfortable than it already was.”

 

The dark haired man didn't respond.

 

“I really wish we could talk about the other day...in a more private setting.”

 

“I have nothing to say to you, Smith.  I can't imagine that I want to hear anything you have to say either.”  Erwin visibly flinched.

 

“I understand.  Sorry to have bothered you.”  He said quietly enough so only Levi could hear.  “Come on kids, let’s finish shopping.”

 

“It was nice meeting you, Erwin.  Make Levi bring you over for dinner sometime,” Kuchel called after him.

 

“Thank you for the offer, Kuchel, but I must regretfully decline.  Have a nice evening.”  Erwin caught Levi's gaze one last time before walking away.

 

*****

 

“Okay, spill,” Kuchel demanded as the blonde walked away.

 

“I have no clue what you are talking about,” Levi pushed the cart in the opposite direction of the blonde.

 

“Really now?  You two know each other.  What's he do?”  Kuchel quickened her pace to keep up with him.

 

“He is the dean of the Liberal Arts college at Trost University.”  Levi was still avoiding his mother's gaze.  

 

“Woah, impressive.  So, what's the problem?  He have a weird kink? Or is his thingy bent?”

 

“The hell?  You are my mom, the last person I will be discussing dick with.”  Could his mother be more embarrassing?

 

“Levi, you just looked at that man like you adored him and hated him at the same time.  What is going on?”   He gave his mom a small, half-hearted smile.

 

“It doesn't matter, because it's over.  No big deal.”

 

“I am your mother and I know when you are lying to me.”

 

“I'm not lying.  It was never a thing and his inability to commit was not something I'm looking for right now.  Can we please drop this so we can finish your shopping?”  His mother just stared at him a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Fine.  I'll drop this, for now.  Don't think I'm past calling Petra and getting details.”

 

“Mom!”

 

*****

 

Levi didn't find much time to dwell on Erwin in the following weeks as he was busy between work, his internship, and preparing for finals.  The Zackley Institute asked that he continue interning after the semester was over.  They were offering him a full-time position after he graduated and passed the necessary licensing exams.  At twenty-five, he really needed to concentrate on being an adult, and the Zackley Institute was a very prestigious organization.  Only the best of best received offers.  Levi was quite proud of himself, and had every intention of accepting their offer.

 

As the stress of finals starting wearing down, he began to take notice just how often he crossed paths with Erwin.  Of course, he would always find away to avoid being seen, as he really just wanted to pretend the man didn't exist.  

 

All of his efforts in avoiding/forgetting/ignoring Erwin Smith were completely unraveled in the matter of seconds.  Karma hated him.

 

It was the first Thursday of the summer semester, and he was only taking one class so he could still qualify for his internship.  He stopped by the Jaeger household after work so he could do a therapy session with Mikasa.  This had been his routine since starting his internship.  However, instead of two little children sitting in the living room upon his entry, there was four.  Two of my them being very distinctively blonde.

 

“Levi!”  Eren jumped up to greet his hero with excitement.

 

“Hello, Mr. Levi,” Armin stated politely.

 

“Hewwo Mr. Wevi,” Historia echoed.

 

“It's Le-vi. Come here and watch my tongue.”  The little girl scuttled over as Levi kneeled down.  He pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth.  “See?  Press your tongue to your teeth, like me.  L-l-e.”

 

“L-le…”

 

“Vi.”

 

“Vi.”

 

“Good, now put it together,” he prompted.  “Levi.”

 

“L-e-v-I...Levi!  I did it!”  Historia jumped up and ran toward the kitchen.  “Ms. Jaegew.  I did it!”

 

“What did you do, sweetie?”  Carla Jaeger, sweet, beautiful, Carla Jaeger came from the kitchen to see what the little girl was so excited about.

 

“Wisten...L-e-vi!  I can say Levi!”  She clapped her little hands and ran over to give Levi a hug.  Her big blue eyes were dancing with joy.

 

“You sure did!  Now, you guys go on outside while Mikasa has her lesson with Levi, okay.”  The three children in question rushed out the back door, it slamming behind them.

 

“Hi, Levi.  That was really sweet of you.”  Carla sat down beside Mikasa on the couch, flipping her braid over her shoulder.

 

“It’s my job.”  A long pause.  “Aren’t they Erwin Smith’s kids?”

 

“Yes they are.  They have been talking nonstop about you since Eren’s party.  Levi is so super cool.”  She giggled.  “Erwin is teaching an evening class on Thursdays this semester, so he doesn’t get off work until nine.  I much as I would like to accommodate most of my clients, I can’t keep the daycare open that late.  I offered to bring them home with me.  If you think it is too distracting, we can reschedule Mikasa’s sessions.”

 

“No, not necessary.  Is Historia in speech therapy?  I noticed Armin doesn’t seem to have a speech problem.”

 

“No, Erwin is having the same problems we were having.  She is on a wait list at the Zackley Institute.  Most programs they don’t qualify for because of income or her age.  He’s understandably frustrated.”  Levi understood the frustration.  There wasn’t enough pathologists in the area to cover the need.  There was one solution though...

 

“I’ll talk to my supervisor at work to see if they will allow me to take on another client.  If she is going to be here on Thursdays anyway, I can kill two birds with one stone.”  Levi couldn’t believe he was offering to help that man, but Historia would be the only one to suffer in the long run.  No matter how he felt about her father.

 

“I’ll talk to Erwin.  I’m sure he will be excited.”  She stood to allow Levi and Mikasa to get started on their session.  “Are you staying for dinner?”

 

“That would be great.  Thanks.”  As soon as Carla left the room, he started going through the exercises.  Before he knew it, the half hour was past and he dismissed Mikasa outside to play with her friends.  He went into the kitchen to find Carla furiously working around the kitchen, preparing dinner.  Grisha was outside with the kids.

 

“Levi, do you mind helping me for a minute.”  She smiled that sweet motherly smile, and Levi just couldn’t say no.

 

“Sure, just tell me what you need.”  They worked beside each other quietly for a few moments, taking glances out the door at the kids when they heard a squeal or a giggle.

 

“They are such good kids,” Carla stated.

 

“Which ones?”  Levi snorted.

 

“All of them?  But I was referring to Erwin’s kids.  He has done really well in raising them.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose.  I really haven’t been around them that much.  They’re cute though.”  Levi watched as Eren jumped off a swing as it arced through the air, Armin and Grisha admonishing him.  Historia just hid her face in Mikasa’s shoulder.

 

“It was a really good thing he did.  Taking care of those kids.”

 

“I guess.  I mean, one less dead-beat dad out there.  I just don’t think it’s such a chore to take care of your own kids.”  Levi shrugged.  Erwin Smith wasn’t so exceptional.

 

“Levi, didn’t you know?”

 

“Didn’t I know what?”  He looked at Carla, her dark eyes were so serious.

 

“They aren’t his kids.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major cliffhanger! Don't kill me. As always, comments appreciated.


	9. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr. Levi?” Armin asked as they laid, looking at the ceiling of blankets. Mikasa was asleep and Historia was well on her way. Petra was in the kitchen cleaning up dinner.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you lonely?” Levi could only give the boy a look of confusion. “I think my daddy is lonely. He looks sad sometimes. You kinda have the same look.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Smart kids were dangerous. Armin was definitely a smart kid. Too smart for his own good. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, I think everyone gets lonely sometimes and that can make you sad.”
> 
>  
> 
> “But I think Daddy is sad a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. And to be warned, it is longer than my usual postings and a lot of dialogue. I hope it doesn't bore anyone too much. I don't want to say to much because of spoilers, but I feel this chapter was necessary. I apologize for not getting back to the people who have gone out of there way to post comments. I will get to you, I promise. I have been out of town for a few days and without any type of internet service. Again, I am grateful for all of you that keep following along. Thank you so much.

“Levi, didn’t you know?”

****

“Didn’t I know what?”  He looked at Carla, her dark eyes were so serious.

****

“They aren’t his kids.”

****

Levi felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him.  Not his kids?  They looked like his clones.  He opened his mouth to ask for more details, but the kids bursts through the back door, and Carla put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.  Levi could only nod.

****

“Levi!”  Eren yelled as he ran up to him.

****

“Eren, use your inside voice,” Carla reprimanded as she started setting the table.

****

“What do you want, brat?”  Levi asks, ruffling chestnut hair.

****

“Will you play pirates with us after dinner?  I told Armin what an awesome pirate captain you are.”

****

“That is up to your parents.”

****

“No sir, it's bath time after dinner,” Grisha stated.

****

“Sorry, maybe next time, kiddo.”  He couldn't help but notice the disappointment in those green eyes.

****

“Everyone, go wash your hands,” Carla instructed as she shooed the children from the kitchen.

****

“I’ll help them.”  Levi turned to the kids.  “Alright ye land lubbers, git in thar and wersh ye hands.  Git ‘em clean or it's to Davey Jones’ locker with the lot of ye.”  All four kids giggled and squealed as he chased them down the hall to the bathroom.  Carla just smiled and shook her head.

****

Dinner time marked the beginning of the hectic chaos that was the bedtime routine.  Levi hoped that he would have a chance to corner Carla about the bomb she dropped earlier, but the chance never presented itself.  As bath time approached, Levi no longer had a reason to stick around, so he told each of the kids goodnight.  He received a customary hug from Mikasa, fist-bump from Eren, and a double armful of blondes as Armin and Historia both hugged him. His mind was still reeling from unanswered questions when he opened the door to leave only to find himself face first in a broad chest.

****

“Levi?  I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run  into you.”

****

Erwin.  Of course it was Erwin.  His luck could only hold out so long before he had to come face to face with this man.  He took a deep breath and caught the faint scent of Erwin’s cologne.  It made his pulse quicken.  He dared to raise his gaze to Erwin’s face and he immediately regretted it.  He had almost forgotten just how handsome Erwin was.  They stood there, just gazing at each other.  Both wanting to say something, neither wanting to take a chance.  The tension was so thick, that Levi could almost taste it.  Erwin opened his mouth, preparing to say something...

****

“Erwin, you’re here early,”  Carla interrupted, effectively breaking whatever spell they had been under.

****

“Yeah, the first lecture is mostly just passing out syllabi and making sure everyone bought the correct textbook.  I didn’t want to put you out any longer than I have to.”  Erwin barely took his eyes off Levi, and Levi didn’t know how he felt about that.  

****

“I’ll get the kids, and your car seats.  Please come on in.”  With that, Carla once again disappeared into the house.

****

“I take it finals went well.”  Erwin must be uncomfortable if that was the best he had to offer in the way of conversation.

****

“Yes,” Levi answered, wanting to say more, yet not wanting to say anything at all.  God, this was so awkward.  

****

“So, Erwin, Levi is studying to be a speech therapist.”  Carla came back to the entryway with twins and car seats in tow.  Erwin hurried and took the load from her.

****

“Yes, I am aware.”

****

“He’s currently interning at the Zackley Institute.  He worked with Historia a little this evening while he was here for Mikasa’s session.”  The woman kissed both Armin and Historia on the head.

****

“Yeah, and wisten Daddy...Levi!  I said it wight!”  Historia’s big blue eyes danced with joy and Levi could almost swear that he saw Erwin’s eyes glaze over with emotion.

****

“That’s wonderful, Princess.  You did such a good job.”  

****

“I’m going to ask my supervisor if I can take on another client.”  Erwin jerked his head around to stare at Levi.  “Since she’s going to be here on Thursday’s anyway.  Quit looking at me like that, old man.”

****

“Thank you, Levi.  Wow...just thank you.”  Levi could tell that Erwin was really blown away by his offer and honestly grateful.

****

“Tche, it’s better than being on a waitlist for over a year.”  The dark-haired man just waved off Erwin’s expressions of gratitude.

****

“Still, thanks.”  The blonde then turned to Carla.  “Thank you again, Carla.  You are a lifesaver.  I’ll see you next week.  Come on kids, let’s go.”  Erwin ushered the kids out the door, still holding on the the car seats .

****

“Erwin, I’ll help you with that.”  Levi grabbed one of the seats and carried it out to the car.  He and Erwin were installing them at the same time when Levi caught his gaze.  “Hey.”

****

“Yes,”  Erwin’s eyes never left his.

****

“I think you and I need to have a little talk.”  He would get his answers one way or the other.

****

“Yes, but, um…” Erwin looked nervously at the children.

****

“Not right now, idiot.”

****

“Well, if you’re free this weekend…”

****

“Actually, I’m not.  I kinda have some plans.”  .

****

“Of course.  Well, maybe we’ll catch up sometime next week, then.”  With that, they were done with the car seats and began securing the children inside them.  “Have fun on your date, Levi.”  

****

“Hey, I never said it was a date.”  Levi wasn’t sure why he was defending himself.  Erwin just smiled a sad little smile.

****

“You didn’t have to.  Goodnight, Levi.”  He stood in the driveway and watched as Erwin’s SUV drove down a couple of blocks before pulling into a driveway.  He was disappointed.  Disappointed that Erwin didn’t get jealous or ask him to change his plans, he just accepted it with defeat.  

****

He really didn’t have a date, he was helping his uncle move around some furniture.  Of course Levi let Erwin come to his own conclusions, because - 1 - It wasn’t any of his business, and 2 - he wanted the blonde to get jealous.  He guessed it backfired, because Erwin apparently doesn’t get jealous.

****

“I am so fucked.”

****

*****

****

The following Thursday, Levi was gathering his things to go to the Jaegers for his session when he was interrupted by frantic banging on the door.

****

“What in the world.”  He heard Petra mutter from the living room where she was painting her toenails.  Levi rolled his eyes and went to answer the door.

****

“Carla?”

****

“Oh, Levi, I’m so glad I caught you.”  The woman looked frantic.

****

“What’s wrong?”

****

“I need you to watch the kids.  Eren fell off the swingset at the daycare and he can’t move his arm.  I’m going to have to take him the hospital.  Grisha is in surgery and I can’t get ahold of him.  I’m so sorry!”  The woman was shaking and close to tears.

****

“Are you going to be okay?  Do you need me to go with you?”  She was so pale.

****

“No, I’ll be fine.  I already sent Erwin a text to let him know where the children are.  Is this okay, Levi?  You don’t mind watching them?”

****

“Of course not.  Petra’s here and she’ll help me, so it’s no big deal.”  Like he could tell Carla no at a time like this.

****

“Thank you!”  She rushed off in a hurry.  She wasn’t gone long before she returned with three children and two car seats.  He then noticed Eren in the back crying in pain.

****

“Just take care of my little buddy.  I got these guys.”  Carla could just nod before rushing back to the car and Eren.  

****

“Petra, I think we may need to order some pizza…”

****

“Oh pizza!”  Armin yelled excitedly.  

****

“Levi, c-c-can I h-h-have bacon on m-m-my pizza?”

****

“Hey, what's going on?”  Petra finally joined them.  “Hi, Mikasa.  Who are your friends?”

****

“Armin and Historia,” the little girl answered softly.

****

“Well, I guess I'm ordering pizza.  Tell me what you guys want,” Petra said with a smile.  ‘So cute,’ she mouthed to Levi as she went to retrieve the phone to make a pizza order.  

****

Most of the evening went pretty smoothly.  They ate pizza, Levi went ahead and did a therapy session with both girls, and Petra helped with baths.  After bath time, Armin wanted to tell stories, so they piled the couch cushions on the floor and made a blanket fort.  They told silly stories of pirates and giants.  The more outrageous the better.  Turned out that Armin was a pretty good story teller for a four year old.

****

“Mr. Levi?”  Armin asked as they laid, looking at the ceiling of blankets.  Mikasa was asleep and Historia was well on her way.  Petra was in the kitchen cleaning up dinner.

****

“Yeah?”

****

“Are you lonely?”  Levi could only give the boy a look of confusion.  “I think my daddy is lonely.  He looks sad sometimes.  You kinda have the same look.”  

****

Smart kids were dangerous.  Armin was definitely a smart kid.  Too smart for his own good.  

****

“Well, I think everyone gets lonely sometimes and that can make you sad.”

****

“But I think Daddy is sad a lot.”

****

“Nah, I don't think so.  I think your dad just misses you because he doesn't get to spend a lot of time with you because of work.  I guess I get lonely sometimes too when I get too busy see my friends or family.”

****

“Can’t you and my Daddy be friends again.  He’s been super sad since you got mad at him at Eren’s party.  I know Daddy is sorry for whatever he did.  Daddy’s always sorry for stuff, even when it’s not his fault.”  Levi blinked.  Maybe he should talk to Erwin’s kids more often.  They had a better insight of the man than anyone.  Erwin was sad about their argument?

****

“Well, kid, I was mad at your dad, but we still need to have a talk about it now that we both have cooled down a little.  I’m really not mad at him anymore.  As for still being friends…”  God how was he going to answer this?  They were never friends.  They were fuck buddies.  “That would be up to your dad.” 

****

This seemed to appease the child because he just nodded and laid his head down on the cushion beside his sister.

****

“Levi, your phone is ringing.”  Petra handed him his phone that he had left on the kitchen counter.  It was Carla.

****

“Hello.”

****

“Levi, I think that I may have to further impose on you.  Eren just got out of x-ray and we haven't seen the doctor yet.  Can Mikasa stay with you tonight?”  Poor woman sounded exhausted.

****

“Yes, of course,” he confirmed. 

****

“You may want to remind Erwin that you have his children so he doesn't come to my house to pick them up.  He lives just up the road a couple of blocks from me, which is the opposite direction of your apartment.”

****

“Carla, calm down.  I'll just take the kids to him.”

****

“Thank you!”

****

*****

****

Erwin was walking out of the classroom when his phone started vibrating.

****

“Erwin Smith,” he said quickly, waving bye to a few straggling students.

****

“I have your children.”  Normally that statement would be frightening, but he recognized Levi's voice.

****

“So I've heard,” he chuckled.  “I'm on my way out now.  I hope they weren't too much trouble.”

****

“Nah, they're good kids.  I'm on my way to your house, so I'll meet you there.  Well, at least after you give me your address.”  Erwin laughed and gave him the address.  

****

“See you there, Levi.  I'll make us some coffee if you have a few moments.”  He owed Levi an explanation for a lot of things.  He was going to attempt to do so tonight.

****

“Yeah...yeah, I have a few minutes.  You'll have to help me carry the kids in though.  They're both asleep.”

****

“I think I can manage that.”

****

***** 

****

Levi pulled in to Erwin's driveway earlier than he was really ready for.  Curiosity was burning in his gut, but his heart hurt in fear of the answers.  Erwin was leaning against his car and waved as Levi shut off his car.  He opened the door for Levi first before going to the back and getting Armin from the car.  Levi was already waiting for him with Historia by the porch.

****

“Go on in.  I’ve already unlocked the door.”  Levi nodded and entered the house.  It was almost like coming home.  It was so cozy and warm.  It was a little messier than he liked, but not filthy.  Levi had never lived in a place this nice.

****

“Upstairs, second door on the right.”  Levi almost jumped, not expecting to hear Erwin's whisper so close to his ear.  They both made their way up the stairs and entered the room the twins were currently sharing.  Levi laid Historia down on the bed he assumed was hers as it was covered in anything princess.  Armin’s bed was decorated with pictures of maps and compasses.

****

Erwin gently slipped them out of their clothes and put them in pajamas, careful not to wake either of them.  Levi watched as his face softened as he tucked them in bed and kissed their foreheads.  He looked at them with complete adoration and it was completely unguarded.  It was a touching moment between parent and child, and it hit Levi like a bus.  

****

That was the moment he fell in love with Erwin Smith.

****

They walked out of the room quietly and went back downstairs.  Erwin went straight to the kitchen and started making coffee.

****

“Thank you, Levi.  I'm sorry to have put you out this evening,” Erwin said as he retrieved a couple of mugs.

****

“I told you, it's fine.”

****

“Well, while coffee is brewing, why don't I tell you about their mother.  Come with me.”  Erwin led him out the kitchen and into a home office.  He pulled a frame off the bookshelf and handed it to Levi.  It was a picture of a small woman with ash blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses.  There was a blonde man standing beside her in a police uniform.

****

“That was my twin sister, Rico.  The man beside her was her husband, Ian.  They are the twins’ parents.”

****

“What happened?”

****

“You don't seem surprised.”

****

“Carla let it slip last week they weren't yours.  I guess she thought it common knowledge or something.”

****

“I guess it is to some.”  Erwin swallowed thickly and clenched his jaw.  “Ian was killed in the line of duty not long after I got home from Germany.  Some kid high on meth shot him the neck while robbing a convenience store.  Rico collapsed during the funeral.  That's how she found out she was pregnant.”  That sad little smile was back.

****

“She was devastated that she would have to take care of a baby alone.  Hurt by the fact Ian would never know.  After that first ultrasound though...it didn't take her long to get excited...twins, just like us.”  A silent tear rolled down Erwin's cheek, and Levi wondered if he even knew he was crying.

****

“We were on our way to one of her doctor’s appointments.  Some jackass too busy texting his mistress ran a red light and hit us.  He was going too fast and couldn't stop in time.  I barely got her out of the car in time because it had caught fire.  They took her into emergency surgery.  They were able to save the babies but she died during the operation.  I almost lost my arm.  It was...a pretty rough time for me.”

****

“God, those things I said that day...I'm such a dick.  Erwin, fuck, I'm sorry.”  Levi felt so ashamed.  

****

“Yeah, you were a little bit of a dick, but you didn't know.  I know that you would have never said that if you did.  So, it's okay.  Don't worry about it.”  He wanted to hold Erwin so badly.  He looked vulnerable standing there, and it wasn't a look that suited him well.  Erwin was strong, he had to be for so many people.

****

“The twins are great though.  Learning how to be parent was a little overwhelming at times.  Especially during rehab.  My mom came and lived with me for a few months after the kids and I was released from the hospital.  Everyone kept asking me if I was sure that I wanted to raise two kids by myself, and, hell, I wasn't sure.  I just know that the first time I held them, I thought my heart would just stop beating because I have never felt such overwhelming joy and love.  I couldn't give them up.  They were all I had left of Rico. At the time, I felt like I wouldn't survive another day without them.  Still feel that way.”

****

“Still, you could have told me you had kids.  It wouldn't have changed anything.”  Levi put the frame back.

****

“You wouldn't believe how much it changes things for a lot of people.”  A heavy pause.  “I was engaged when it all happened. She was okay with everything at first.  Then, she kept suggesting that the twins would be better off with a couple who planned for kids or my parents.  She wasn't ready, she had goals that she wanted to obtain.  She lasted almost a year before she called off the engagement.  She came back a few months later and wanted to try again, just to leave again.”

****

“She sounds like a selfish bitch to me.  You were engaged, but your mom had to move in with you to help.  She should have been there, not your mom.”  Levi would have been there.  Hell, he would have taken Mikasa if he had been a little more stable at the time.

****

“That's what Mike said.  He would drive me to therapy appointments and vent about how much he hated Marie.”  Erwin ran a hand over his face.  “Come on, I promised you a cup of coffee.”

****

“Erwin, you know that most people aren't like her, right?”  Levi dared to grab him by the arm as he walked past.  

****

“See, Levi, that's where you're wrong.  I found out very quickly when I tried to get back into dating that most people my age either already have kids and are in a relationship, or aren't ready for commitment or children, or been there, done that and not in any hurry to get back into it.”

****

“You can't keep isolating yourself.  The kids are starting to notice that you're lonely.”  Levi almost couldn't handle the flicker of pain that ghosted through Erwin's eyes.  He wanted this man so badly.  He wanted his body, his heart, his happiness...but he couldn't take what Erwin wasn't willing to give.

****

“Levi, I love my children, more than anything else.  They will always be first in my life.  With that, I'm afraid that I have discovered one of my greatest character flaws...tunnel vision.  I get so caught up in them that I get neglectful of everyone else.  No one deserves that, constantly competing for attention.”  Levi wanted to hit him.  This had to be the most stubborn, obtuse human being he had ever encountered.

****

“Fine.  I'm not going to argue with you.  Let's get some coffee, while I ignore the fact that you're an old stubborn fool.”  Levi went back into the kitchen, with Erwin hot on his heels.

****

“Levi!  You have to understand.  I have nothing exceptional to offer someone like you.  You're ten years my junior, you're trying to finish your masters, and you have an active social life.  I would only drag you down.”

****

“Erwin stop!”  Levi shouted, temper finally getting the best of him.  “Since when did you become such a whiny brat?  It's fucking annoying and you sound like some PMSing little bitch.  I'm so sick and tired of people thinking they know what's best for me.  I am an adult and can make decisions on my own.”  

****

“I’m sor-”

****

“Don't you fucking dare start apologizing.  Even Armin thinks you're too apologetic at times.  So, let me break some things down for you.  I would like to get to know you better. I would like to date you, go places with you, fuck you again, but not right now.  Not when you're being a fucking crying school girl.  Be miserable or not, no skin off my nose.  But the least we can do is be friends, for the sake of those kids.  We are going to be crossing paths a lot, so I don't want tension between us, for their sake.”

****

“Yes, of course.”

****

“Do ever want things, Erwin?”  Levi couldn't help but ask.

****

“Absolutely.”  The look of desire in Erwin's eyes told Levi exactly what the blonde wanted.  

****

“It's not wrong to want things for yourself.”  Levi's voice was just above a whisper.  He licked his suddenly dry lips and saw Erwin's gaze follow the motion of his tongue.  He could feel the warmth of the older man's breath ghosting across his face.  When did they get so close?

****

“Levi, but what if what I want feels selfish?”  That deep rumbling voice was thick with lust and Levi could feel his body responding. 

****

“We’re all selfish, it's human nature.”  God, the look in those blue eyes.  Levi felt like he was about to be devoured.  They were so close now that they were breathing in each other's breaths.  He wanted the feeling of Erwin's lips on his more than anything he had ever dared to want before.  He was trembling with want of it.    _ ‘Please’ _ his heart screamed, but his mind…

****

“I better go,” he quickly blurted out.  “I'll see you around, Erwin.”  With that, he quickly rushed out of the house.  He had to have set a world record for removing car seats, because he had them out and sitting on the front porch before Erwin could even make it to the door.

****

“Levi!”

****

“Goodnight Erwin,” Levi said as he got into his car.  He wanted to grimace at his words.  Because while his lips said goodnight, his tone was saying goodbye.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


	10. Unexpected Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you decide to do about Levi?” Mike asked. “I know how you feel, but are you going to let logic win or emotion?”
> 
> “I’m...I’m not sure.” Erwin couldn’t meet his eyes. Mike could see right through him. Always could.
> 
> “Liar. Quit pussy-footing around and let yourself be happy. Quit being an asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am overjoyed with the feedback I keep getting from you guys.

Saturday morning found Levi yawning as he walked into the hangar at the small airfield where he worked. He sipped on the tea from his thermos as he walked into the small office at the front of the hangar to see Gunther and Gelgar munching on breakfast burritos.

“What are you doing here?” Gunther asked.

“I traded with Flagon. Petra wants me to go on some double date shit with her next weekend. Some guy she had to interview for her job at that online magazine, a tech geek, Auro or Oral or Balto or whatever the hell his name is. Anyway, I guess she thinks I'm going to protect her virtue or something.” Levi sat down at the old metal desk and looked over the flight schedule.

“Petra asked you to go for a double date? Poor bastard,” Gelgar scoffed.

“Petra's not that bad.”

“I was talking about your date.”

“Fuck you, dickhead,” Levi spat, flipping off Gelgar.

“Oh come on, Levi. You're not exactly a people person. So who is the victim...I mean the lucky fellow? That hot blonde professor dude you’ve been texting?” Gunther teased.

“No, hot, blonde professor dude will not be joining me. Since when did you notice dicks over chicks anyway?” Levi sat back in his chair, crossed his arms, and arched an eyebrow. “Finally coming out of the closet, Schultz?”

“Hardly. I can appreciate a pretty face when I see it, be it man or woman. And that guy looks like you peeled him out of an underwear ad or something. Am I right, Gelgar?”

“You know, I read somewhere that those underwear models stuff their skivvies to make ‘em look like they’re hung,” was Gelgar’s reply, gesturing lewdly toward his crotch.

“Fuck that, Horse Dick didn't have to stuff anything,” Levi muttered under his breath.

“I heard that, and that is more than I wanted to know. I will never be able to talk to the guy now.” Gunther’s face was red with embarrassment.

“You never talked to him to begin with, idiot.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Not true. I have him next semester for my German history class. Not to mention I see him all the time during orientation week when Gelgar and I go set up a booth to sign freshman up for skydiving lessons. You know, that thing you skip out on every year. Anyway, now all I am going to think about during lectures is the fact that he has a big dick. Thank you for that.” Gunther sighed and threw his takeout wrappers in the trash.

“Just be glad you didn't sign up for a Greek or Roman history. I think I have him talked into wearing a toga. If he goes for historical accuracy then there's going to be a lack of underwear...”

“I really hope you're not talking about my brother or his dick,” a bored female voice interrupted. Levi jerked around to see Annie standing with two guys around her age. One was unnervingly tall and thin, and looked like he was going to shit his pants. The other was a large, bulky blonde that looked like an angry Viking.

“I swear, just a few months ago, I didn't even know the Smith family existed, but now it seems like you people are everywhere.”

“Baader-Meinhof Phenomenon,” Annie replied like it meant everything.

“The fuck? Sounds like a STD.” Levi looks around at his cohorts and they look just as confused.

“Selective attention and confirmation bias. You have an object on your mind, so your brain subconsciously seeks it out combined with the brain’s need to reaffirm that the object has become omnipresent in your life. In other words, whenever you think about Erwin, your brain seeks out anything related to him and then confirms your suspicion that he is everywhere.” Levi just looked at her and blinked a few times, dumbfounded.

“What is it with your family? Are any of you normal people, or are all of you smart-ass know it alls?” Annie just shrugged.

“I'm a psychology major,” she stated as an explanation. “Mom was a preschool teacher and Dad taught high school history, so education was pretty much forced fed to us. Sorry for being a know it all.” Her tone relayed just how sorry she was...as in not at all. Levi didn't know whether he liked her or hated her. She almost reminded him of himself.

“Yeah, this is all great, but can we wait until after we’ve jumped to have story time?” Leif Ericsson huffed. Levi's and Annie’s eyes both narrowed with agitation.

“Reiner, don't be a dick,” string-bean admonished.

“Yeah, Braun. I don't recall us inviting you to begin with,” Annie spat.

“So, which one of you is Hoover?” Gunther interrupted, trying to defuse the situation before it could begin.

“That would be me,” the tall one answered.

“Come with me and we will get you suited up.” Gunther led him to locker room.

“This was supposed to be a date, you know,” Annie was still talking to the blonde boy.

“Every time he wants to do something with you doesn't make it a date.”

“I believe it does, actually,” Levi stated. “Annie, come with me and I'll get you some gear. Gelgar will take care of this ox.” 

“Sorry about Reiner. He always finds a way to interfere with our dates. Bertolt hates to tell him to get lost because they have been best friends since the womb or something.” Levi almost felt bad for Annie.

“It's fine. I take it that your boyfriend doesn't realize his buddy is as gay as a rainbow.” Annie laughed at that.

“No clue whatsoever.” Silence descended between them, uncomfortable and awkward. “So, you and Erwin…”

“Is this the part where you warn me not to hurt your brother or you're going to break my nose?” Levi really wasn't in the mood for anyone else sticking their nose where it didn't belong.

“What? No. Erwin's a big boy, he can do what he wants with who he wants. I was just trying to make conversation. Although I don't know how you put up with him. He's so depressing. God, I get so tired of him pouting around all the time! It’s pathetic.” So, they were on the same page.

“Tell me about it. What's with that anyway?” Levi turned with flight gear in hand. 

“Erwin has the biggest martyr complex. He needs to be needed and likes to take care of everyone, even to his own detriment. Everything has to be for the greater good, and if something serves no other purpose than to make him happy, he denies himself. Hell of I know why.” Levi thought about it for a moment.

“Was he always like that? Did losing your sister have anything to do with it?”

“He was always that type of guy, but it got worse after Rico. I think he feels guilty that he couldn't save her. Then, his ex left him when he needed her the most. She somehow convinced him that it was his fault that she left. She told him that he was being selfish and didn't take her feelings into consideration...blah, blah, blah. Bitch.”

“Why don't you tell me how you really feel.” Annie snorted at that.

“I'm trying to be nice.” Another long period of silence.

“Now, let’s figure out how we are going to salvage this farce of a date. Gelgar is going to give your viking buddy the ride of his life. I bet he throws up.” Annie actually smiled.

******

“Annie has a boyfriend,” Erwin stated calmly before taking a swig of his beer. Mike sat across from him, nibbling on some chili-cheese fries. It was the following Saturday and they decided to meet at a small pub to grab some beers.

“Is he a good guy?”

“I don't know. She won't let me meet him.” Mike laughed out loud at that.

“Can't say that I blame her. You can be damn scary when you want to be.” Erwin shot him a dirty look.

“How's the wedding planning coming along?” 

“Oh god, can we not talk about that? I'm so sick of color swatches and flowers...and if I have to try one more cake I may actually be physically ill.” They both laughed.

“In other words, Nanaba just tells you what she wants and you go along with it.” Mike nodded emphatically. “I would elope. Less stress and a lot less money.”

“Amen.” A comfortable silence feel between them for a minute before Erwin looked at Mike with a deadly serious look.

“Am I a whiny bitch?” Mike nearly choked on his beer.

“You said it, I didn't.” Mike put his hands up as in self defense. “Where did that come from?”

“Levi. He said that he wanted to try dating, but that I was too much of a whiny bitch.” Erwin watched as his friend carefully weighed his words.

“I wouldn't say so much that you're whiny, but overly guarded. And I get it. I was there through it all. Levi has a point, but he's a little off in his assessment. You're a control freak.”

“I'm not a control-”

“Yes you are.” Mike interrupted. “That's okay. It's what makes you Erwin. The thing is, you hate being vulnerable. Being in a relationship makes you vulnerable. You know that more than anyone. After the wreck, when there was too many things out of your control, the one person who should have been there supporting you, left. You feel the need to get control back, so you just never put yourself in a position to be vulnerable again.”

Erwin chewed the inside of his lip as he thought about what Mike said. Maybe he was a control freak. He had to admit that he Levi was unpredictable at best. He always needed to be three steps ahead of everything, but Levi was an unknown factor. His reaction to the raven-haired man was more intense than he thought it would be when this started. What Erwin had assumed would be one night of self-indulgence had turned into something all-consuming, and he just wasn’t prepared. He wasn’t prepared to fall so hard, so fast. He had told himself that he wouldn’t let anyone else get close enough to hurt him...not again. Marie had hurt him, badly. But Levi...Levi had the ability to completely devastate him. Was it worth the risk?

“What did you decide to do about Levi?” Mike asked. “I know how you feel, but are you going to let logic win or emotion?”

“I’m...I’m not sure.” Erwin couldn’t meet his eyes. Mike could see right through him. Always could.

“Liar. Quit pussy-footing around and let yourself be happy. Quit being an asshole.” Mike chuckled into his beer, softening the tone of his words. Erwin huffed and looked toward the door as the bell jingled.

“I think it may be too late,” Erwin stated, resigned. Mike looked around him to see Petra walk in on the arm of a young man with Levi following close behind. A tall blonde man walked close beside him with his hand resting on Levi’s lower back, leading him through the pub.

“Damn,” Mike murmured. Heartbreak flashed through Erwin’s eyes for a moment before turning to ice. “He certainly has a type doesn’t he?”

“Man-bun aside, I suppose he does.” The man with Levi was definitely tall and blonde, but younger than Erwin. His eyes were dark, and he seemed to be more svelte than muscular, and he had slight facial stubble. Erwin had to admit that the man was handsome, and more likely to relate to Levi than himself. He didn’t stand a chance.

“Very hipster.”

“Mike, be nice. You forget that I am a decade older than Levi and somewhat of a conservative prude with two kids.”

“You sell yourself short, my friend. That, or you know you are a pretty boy and you’re fishing for compliments.” Erwin chuckled at that, even though he felt like he was dying inside.

*****

“So, Levi, Petra tells me you that you’re a skydiving instructor. I’ve always wanted to try that,” Eld Jinn stated as they walked through the door of the pub. The man’s hand found it’s way to his lower back and Levi almost shivered. It felt nice to be touched again. He looked up at his date and felt a mixture of relief and disappointment that he looked nothing like Erwin, but he was still tall and blonde. Levi really liked tall and blonde.

“Yeah, you should come by and try it sometime, especially if you are an adrenaline junkie.” Eld smiled. It was a nice smile. No dimples though.

“I just might do that.” Levi took a moment to scan the room as they walked toward a table. That’s when a very different blonde caught his attention. Mike was leaning against the far wall and across from him was Erwin. He had caught a glimpse of those enigmatic blue eyes before the man turned back around to face his friend. Mike didn’t bother to look away. He knew he was caught, and was unashamed. For a moment Levi felt guilty, but quickly quashed that feeling. It wasn’t like he and Erwin were in a committed relationship. Levi had told him what he thought and now the ball was in Erwin’s court. That didn’t mean that Levi was going to wait for him. 

“Levi, is everything okay,” Petra asked, breaking Levi from his reverie. He looked at her and the look on her face clearly stated, ‘Get it together asshole.’

“Yeah, sorry. So, Eld, what do you do?”

“I’m a martial arts instructor. I work at the dojo on 35th Street.” Didn’t sound as impressive as a college dean, but at least he was employed. Levi had to admit Eld was a nice guy, but he secretly wished that Erwin would storm over to him in a fit of jealousy, but he knew that would be too out of character for Erwin. He chanced another look over to the other table and noticed that Erwin was standing to leave. Their eyes met briefly,and Levi could almost feel the ache from the hurt that shone in icy blue eyes. But what bothered Levi the most was the look of defeat on Erwin’s face as he dipped his head in a slight nod and walked out of the pub. He knew he made a mistake by going out with Eld tonight. He knew that he just messed up any chance he had to be with Erwin. He wanted to run after him and explain that this was for Petra, but Eld smiled at him again, and Levi thought he might as well give the man a chance. Erwin had just thrown in the towel after all.

*****

Levi didn’t see Erwin over the next few weeks, not that he really expected to. While he still tutored Mikasa and Historia on Thursdays, he was usually gone before Erwin got off work to pick the kids up. He was almost disappointed that he could never find a reason to stay at the Jaeger’s longer, but he didn’t want to impose on them either. He, however, did see Eld a few more times. He was nice enough, but they weren’t connecting, not like he and Erwin had. He didn’t get Levi’s humor and spent a lot of time talking about himself. Still, he was a nice guy, and those were hard enough to come by.

Levi looked out the window and watched as the kids ran through the sprinklers, yelling at the shock of cold water. It was a Sunday afternoon and he was at the Jaegers for their annual cookout that was signaling the end of summer. Erwin had let the kids come down early while he finished cooking. He was nervous about seeing Erwin again after so long. Not to mention, Eld would be there later.

“Levi?” Levi looked down to see Armin tugging at his shirttail. 

“What can I do you for?” He picked up the boy and rested him on his hip.

“Can you read me a story?” 

“Of course. But don’t you want to play with the others?” Levi asked as he walked over to the bookcase.

“Yeah, but I just wanted to spend some time with you.” Sweet, sweet child. Levi had also discovered over the course of the past few weeks that he was falling head over heels in love...with Erwin’s kids. There was no other way to describe it. He had bonded with them as easily as he bonded with their father and he was almost counting down the days until he got to see them again. Historia was sweet and caring, playing nurse with him and he went home looking like a mummy many times because he didn’t have the heart to remove the bandages in front of her. Armin was smart and imaginative, creating complicated stories for playtime that Eren had trouble keeping up with, but drew Levi in, even at his age. Even though they were not biologically Erwin’s, he could definitely see the man’s influence on their lives. God, he would lay down and die for them. He loved them.

Armin picked out a book and they sat in a big arm chair near a window. Armin snuggled up right under Levi’s chin as he began to read to the boy. In between turning pages, he would run his fingers through Armin’s soft blonde hair and press his cheek to the top of his head. It didn’t take long before he could feel the little boy’s body go lax and his breaths even out. He was asleep.

“Here, I’ll get him.” Levi almost jumped when he heard that now familiar baritone. He glanced up to see Erwin with the softest look in his baby blue eyes. They were the color of the bright summer sky just beyond the window. The sun shone on his blonde hair, making it look golden. He smiled at Levi as he leaned down to take Armin from his lap, dimple and all. He had missed that dimple. When he leaned close, Levi could smell the familiar spice of Erwin’s cologne and he fought the urge to close his eyes and breathe him in. By the time the older man stood with his son, Levi was practically trembling. Erwin never once broke eye contact with him and Levi could tell that he was affected by their proximity as well. Levi stood and Erwin began leaning in.

“Levi-”

“Levi. There you are.” Eld. Of course. Damn the man had terrible timing. 

“Eld, glad you were able to make it,” Levi said through a fake smile.

“Yeah, almost couldn’t find the place. Hi, I’m Eld Jinn,” he stated in a tone that Levi frowned at as he extended his hand to Erwin. Oh, so he was a little on the possessive side was he? 

“Erwin Smith, pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” Erwin was the picture of perfect politeness, even as a hint of a blush dusted his cheeks. Guilty at almost being caught, perhaps?

“How do you know Levi?” And here started the pissing contest. Levi could feel his ire build.

“Well, we have some mutual friends and he also is my daughter’s speech therapist. That isn’t a problem, I assume.” Erwin’s tone let Eld know that it wasn’t going to be a problem.

“No, none at all. Levi and I are going out, in case you were wondering.” He then threw an arm around Levi’s shoulders, which he just shrugged off. Erwin’s sky blue eyes lightened to frosted glass, and Eld visibly took a step back.

“No, I wasn’t wondering at all. Gentleman, now if you would excuse me, I’m going to lay down Armin somewhere a little less noisy.” Levi watched as Erwin’s form disappeared down the hall toward Eren’s bedroom.

“What the fuck was that?” He turned to Eld, fury dancing in his eyes. 

“I didn’t like the way he was looking at you,” Eld stated simply.

“I’m not your property. I don’t appreciate being embarrassed like that. How old are you, three? I am allowed to know men that aren’t you. Get that through your head now. We’re not even exclusive and you’re already acting like this.”

“Levi, I’m sorry. I was jealous. He’s a good looking guy, a really good looking guy…”

“Now, should I be the one who’s jealous?” Levi half joked, trying to get rid of the tension between them. 

“I have a feeling that I’m not his type. Besides, that dude is damn scary. Come on, let’s get a hot dog.” Levi nodded and walked outside with Eld. He saw Erwin a few times during the rest of the evening, but the man carefully avoided eye contact and concentrated on his children and other adults there with kids. He looked at Eld easily meshing with the crowd but all he wanted was to go home.

“Levi, are you okay?” Carla asked coming up beside him.

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“You like you just ate something bad. If it was the potato salad, Erwin made that and I had nothing to do with it. Although, I did think it was pretty good.” She smiled. “Eld is a nice guy. Thank you for bringing him.”

“Thanks for letting me invite him.”

“Of course. Are you sure you’re feeling okay? You look a little pale.” That’s when Levi noticed it, the knowing look in her eyes. She was giving him an out. She knew that he no longer wanted to be here and was allowing him to bow out gracefully.

“Now that you mention it, I am feeling a little drained. I think I’m going to go home and get some rest. I do have to work tomorrow.” 

“Well, I do hope you get to feeling better. Don’t forget to kiss the kids on your way out. If you happen to see Erwin, please remind him that his bowl is in the kitchen,” with that, she walked off. Levi just shook his head and smiled. He grabbed Eld and let him know that he was leaving and they walked out together. He did find the kids and kissed each of them on the forehead. As they went separate ways to their cars, he ran into Erwin walking back from his with a towel in his hand.

“Goodnight Levi, I hope you had a good time.” Levi bit his lip and shuffled his feet for a minute.

“Yeah, you too.” Erwin started to reach for him, but he stopped himself and dropped his hand.

“Be safe going home.” He turned and started back toward the house before stopping suddenly. Levi held his breath for a moment. “I’m sorry I was too late.” He didn’t give Levi a chance to reply as he continued walking, disappearing around the corner of the house.

That was the last time Levi saw him for a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments appreciated.


	11. Unexpected Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm going to use that trick next time you're mad at me,” Erwin announced. Levi rolled his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “You would be wasting your time.”
> 
>  
> 
> “It worked for her.”
> 
>  
> 
> “She is cuter than you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ouch. You wound me, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really just an excuse to write fluff. I needed some fluff in my life. It was originally going to be a most longer chapter, but I didn't want to mess up the fluff with angst, so I broke it down. I'll post the next chapter in a few more days.

The morning had started with a slight drizzle, which provided a much needed reprieve from the stifling heat that had fallen on Trost the last two weeks.  It was late September but the weather was as steaming as mid-July.  The rain helped to bring the temperature down greatly, and, by mid afternoon, the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds, and the temperature was a little more bearable.  

****

The city center was bustling with activity as the annual fall festival was underway.  Vendors lined the streets, offering various carnival foods, trinkets, games, and rides.  The town square was alive with music from local bands.  There was an area sectioned off for dancing and surrounded by street performers.  Local businesses had their doors open in invitation to carnival go-ers.

****

Even above all the din of activity, Erwin could hear the musical sound of Historia’s giggles as she twirled through the throng of people.  He couldn't help but smile as she squeezed his pinky finger and pointed at everything she saw.

****

“Did you see that, Daddy!  Oh, wook thewe!  Yay!  Huwwy, Daddy!”   Erwin was certain that she dislocated his finger as she propelled forward.

****

“Historia, what's the rush?”

****

“Mikasa!  Mikasa!  Ovew hewe!”  Historia waved her arm wildly, almost hitting Erwin in the groin.   Her blonde pigtails bobbed with the force of her wave.  Erwin couldn't spot the child in question from his vantage point.  How Historia managed to find her among the crush of people, he would never know.  While being tall helped him to be recognizable in a crowd, it was a disadvantage when trying to find anyone under shoulder height.

****

“It's a damn good thing you're so fucking tall,” Levi's voice reached him before the man himself with Mikasa clinging to the belt loop of his black jeans.

****

“Well, hello to you, too,” Erwin said with a chuckle.

****

“Smug bastard, damn tall ass tree,” Levi muttered under his breath.  “Hi,” he finally managed to growl.

****

“Levi!”  Historia pounced and Levi stumbled almost knocking Mikasa down as he caught the blonde mass of giggles.  

****

“Historia!”  Erwin scolded gently.  “You don't just climb people.”  Her blue eyes seemed to double in size as she poked out her lip in the most pitiful, perfect pout.

****

“You look just like your father when you do that,” Levi teased.  “Put the lip away.  No harm, no foul, right?”  Historia’s responding smile was as brilliant as the summer sun.

****

“I'm going to use that trick next time you're mad at me,” Erwin announced.  Levi rolled his eyes.

****

“You would be wasting your time.”

****

“It worked for her.”

****

“She is cuter than you.”

****

“Ouch.  You wound me, Levi.”  Erwin wasn't going to admit just how true that statement was, but he put on a good show by holding his hand over his heart dramatically.  Historia and Mikasa both giggled.

****

“Knock it off, drama queen.”  Levi put Historia down and she went back to clinging to her daddy's fingers.  An awkward silence fell between them.  “Well, Mikasa just wanted to come say ‘hi,’ so...mission accomplished.”

****

“Yeah...I suppose so,” Erwin watched as Levi kept tugging on the hem of his shirt.

****

“Daddy, can Mikasa and Levi come pway games with us?”

****

“Well, that is up to Levi and Mikasa, but I would be delighted if they joined us.”  Both Historia and Mikasa turned big puppy dog eyes on Levi.  “Oh Levi, how can you say no to those faces?”

****

“Really?  It's quite easy,” Levi growled.

****

“But you're not going to,” Erwin said with a knowing grin.

****

“So?”  Levi started walking away.  “Well?  Are you all just going to stand there, or are we going to play carnival games?”

****

“Yay!”  Historia cheered.  “Daddy, wet's go pway the shooting game.  You'we so good at that one.”

****

“Whatever you want, princess.”

****

“Where's Armin?” Levi asked as Erwin fell in step beside him.

****

“Eren talked him in going to a Scout meeting with him, so Carla took both of them so I could bring Historia here.”  Levi just nodded.  “Where's Eld?”

****

“He had to work a martial arts tournament in Shiganshina this weekend.  Regional qualifiers I think.”  Erwin inwardly celebrated that he had a chance to spend time with Levi without his new lover around.  Not that he planned on trying anything, but he still could pretend for one afternoon.

****

“Should I be worried that he's going to kick my ass?”  Erwin nudged Levi with his shoulder, to let him know he was joking.  

****

“Only if you keep being an idiot.”  

****

“Okay, you lovely ladies pick out which prizes you want while I impress you with my mad skills.”  Erwin paid the vendor and grabbed a gun.  The vendor just rolled his eyes.

****

“You're awfully cocky, Blondie,” Levi drawled.

****

“This time I have good reason to be,” Erwin replied.  Levi watched in rapt attention as Erwin shot center of every target, earning a small pile of plushies as he went.  When it was all said and done, he was able to trade the smaller plushies for two of the medium plushies.  A small crowd had gathered to watch, and the vendor was more than pleased when the blonde man announced he was done.

****

“I don't think you need to be worried about Eld when you can shoot like that.”  Levi looked awestruck for a second.

****

“Well, I did serve ten years in the military.  I was a dedicated marksman and counter sniper.  Not as good as a sniper, mind you, just a little better than the average joe.”  

****

“Aren't you special?”

****

“I would like for you to think so,” Erwin murmured under his breath, hoping Levi wouldn't hear.  However, he caught a glimpse of Levi looking away, ears red.  They stood there and looked around for the next game.

****

“I know, darts.  This way.”  Levi lead them through the crowd.  Levi proved to be great at darts, winning the girls another couple of animals.

****

“Levi,”. Mikasa said, pulling on the hem of Levi's shirt.  “We want to go through the Fun House.”

****

“Yeah, sure.  You game, Erwin?” The blonde nodded and they made their way to the platform to get in line.

****

“Mikasa is starting to open up more,” Erwin started in way of conversation.

****

“Yeah, but she is still a little shy around most people.  I can tell that she feels really comfortable around you.  She likes you.”  They both were leaning against the rail corralling people into a neat line.

****

“It's probably because she is around Armin and Historia so often, and less to do with me.” Erwin smiled at the girl in question and gave her a wink. She giggled.

****

“No, kids can sense shit.  They know who they can trust, and she trusts you.  You're an easy guy to like. Erwin.  You can carry a conversation with anyone.  Hell, I bet you could order a whole squadron to their deaths and they would thank you for it.  You're just a nice guy.”  Levi looked like he wanted to say more, but he pressed his lips together to silence himself.

****

“I don't know about all that.  Maybe I'm just a really good con artist.”

****

“You're full of shit, is what you are.”  Erwin chuckled.  “Did you know that Mikasa and I are related?”

****

“I think I heard Carla mention it, and the twins always are talking about you, so yes, I knew.  

****

“The social worker called my mom first, after the...incident.  Mom was going through chemo at the time and was too sick to take Mikasa.  I wanted to adopt her.  I'm not sure why I wanted it so bad, but I knew I wasn't what she needed.  I had taken a semester off to help Mom and I only had a part time job.  I couldn't help but think about how alone and scared she was.  But Carla, she swooped down like an angel and I knew that was where Mikasa belonged, what she needed.”  The line moved a few inches and the girls were playing patty cake to pass the time.

****

“I was the one who set Carla up with an adoption attorney to help things go smoothly, Dieter Ness.  He helped me...with things.  Did Carla ever tell you how we met?”  Levi shook his head.  

****

“Grisha was the surgeon that saved my arm.  Sixteen hour surgery, and that was just the first one of four.  He knew about the twins and explained his wife ran a daycare.  The first day I went to work and left them, I sat in the middle of lobby and bawled like a baby.  Carla witnessed it all.  Actually, she probably has a lot of blackmail material on me.”  Levi snickered.

****

“I always knew you were a sap.”  That comment earned Levi a playful shove.  They finally made it to the front of the line and stepped into the trailer that made up the Fun House.  Historia’s and Mikasa’s giggles echoed throughout the tunnels.

****

“So, parents?”  Levi asked as he studied himself in the hall of mirrors.

****

“Both alive and retired school teachers.  They just live on the other side of town.  Yours?”  Erwin let out a short bark of laughter as he caught both of their reflections.  “Look at that, you're taller than me.”  That earned him a nice smack to the back of the head.

****

“Well, you're fatter,” Levi returned.

****

“Levi, that's not nice,” Mikasa admonished.  Erwin looked like a cat with a canary.

****

“Anyway!  You know my mom is doing well. My dad took off when I was a baby.  She was only waiting tables part time then.  We had to move in with my Uncle Kenny for a while until Mom could get something full time and afford rent.  Kenny is a little less than upstanding, if you know what I mean.  Heart is in the right place, but he can't stay out of trouble.”

****

“I like Kuchel.”

****

“Well, she just thinks you are the shit.”

****

“That's because I am,” Erwin said proudly before strutting toward the Tunnel of Fun like a model on a runway.  At least until he took the first step in the spinning tube and immediately lost his footing and almost fell flat of his face.  The girls started laughing first but were soon drowned out by Levi's deep guffaws.  He was leaned against the wall with his arms wrapped around his middle, struggling to breathe between peels of laughter.  To Erwin, Levi had never looked more beautiful, and it knocked the breath from his lungs and his heart ache.  He was so in love that he could almost burst from the intensity of it.

****

“Oh god, the look on your face!  Real smooth there, Smith.”  Levi held a hand out to pull Erwin from the floor, both laughing like a couple of children.

****

“Fine, you can go first for the next one.”  Erwin gestured for Levi to lead the way as the kids climbed the crooked stairs.  “After you, smart ass.”  Levi stuck out his tongue.  “Very mature.”  Levi awkwardly climbed the stairs with Erwin right behind him.  

****

“Okay, next question.  First kiss?”  Levi stumbled a second but quickly regained footing.

****

“Nanaba.  We were in seventh grade and we kissed behind the concession stand at a football game.  It was the only time we kissed because Mike got jealous, which I think was her intention all along.  How about you?  Was it Hange?”  Erwin laughed as Levi almost fell.

****

“Hell no!  Fuck, don't you think I have standards?  My first kiss was my best friend Farlan.  We were Freshman trying to figure out why I didn’t like girls.  I found out.  We had a friends with benefits thing for years, but he went and got married to our friend Isabel last year.”  Erwin was only half listening as he watched Levi’s jeans stretch tightly across his behind.

****

“Why are you so quiet back there?”  Levi asked, looking over his shoulder.

****

“Just enjoying the view.”  Levi would have tried to swat at Erwin, but the blonde pushed him down the slide in front of him.  He went down face first into the ball pit, ass in the air.  Erwin landed right after him, coming to a stop with his groin pressed to Levi’s behind.

****

“The hell?  You pervert!”  Erwin pushed off him, hurriedly, face flushed with embarrassment. 

****

“Levi, I am so sorry.  How much longer until we get out of here?  If I keep embarrassing myself, I’ll never be able to look you in the face again.”  Thank goodness they were able to make it out without any further incident. 

****

*****

****

They made their way back toward town square where most of the food vendors were located.  They were able to snatch a picnic table without too much hassle.  When Erwin pulled a small package of antibacterial wipes from his jacket pocket, Levi was tempted to ask him to marry him.

****

“Erwin?  Is that you?”  The foursome turned around to see a very beautiful, and very pregnant woman waddling toward them.  She had shimmering auburn hair and sparkling green eyes.  Levi felt something akin to jealousy well up in his chest.

****

“Is that you?”  The dark-haired man mocked.  “No, stupid-ass, it's the mother-fucking pope.”  His blonde companion snorted.

****

“Marie, it's good to see you.”  Levi's eyebrows raised.  This was Marie?  The infamous Marie?  And she was pregnant?

****

“You're looking well.”  Her eyes took in Erwin a little too appreciatively.

****

“You too. Congratulations by the way.  Where's Nile?”

****

“Having sympathy for his darling pregnant wife.  He went to get me a funnel cake.”  She looked at Erwin like she was waiting on something.  “May I join you?”

****

“Oh, yes, of course.  Levi, you don't mind do you?”  Of course he minded, but he wasn't about to let Erwin know that.

****

“It's fine.”  Levi snatched the wipes from Erwin and started wiping down the table to distract himself.

****

“Marie, this is Levi and his cousin Mikasa.  Levi, this is Marie.  She's married to my friend Nile.  Nile and I have been friends since grade school.  We were neighbors growing up.”

****

“How nice to meet you, Levi.  It’s nice for Erwin’s kids to have playdates.”  Marie turned to Erwin.  “You didn’t come to the baby shower.  I was hoping you would be there.”

****

“I don’t think men go to baby showers, Marie.  Besides, I sent a gift card.”

****

“How very thoughtful,” Marie stated sarcastically.  “We’re having a girl.  Thank goodness it wasn’t twins.  I can’t imagine what a headache that would be.”

****

“Are you freaking serious right now?”  Levi blurted, looking over to Historia to see how much of the conversation she was picking up on.

****

“Excuse me?”  Marie snapped.

****

“Levi, how about I go get us something to eat?  Just let me know what you want.”  Levi and the girls gave Erwin their orders and he quickly disappeared into the crowd in search of food.

****

“Levi, are you and Erwin-”

****

“Oh yeah.”  He looked at Mikasa and Historia, gauging just how closely they were paying attention.  “Like rabbits.”  A little white lie in order for Erwin to save face in front of his ex wasn’t too bad.  Levi had done worse things.

****

“You don’t really seem like his type,” she sniffed.

****

“I have a feeling that you’re not exactly an expert in this area.  I mean you leave the guy because he got caught up in a difficult situation and then you start...shacking up with his best friend.  That’s really messed up.”  

****

“That’s not really any of your business.”  Marie looked close to murder.  Levi just shrugged a shoulder.  “I wasn't ready and it wasn't fair of him to make that decision for me.”

****

“Maybe not, but there is no need for you to rub things in his face.”

****

“Jealous little man?”  She was almost laughing.  God, what did Erwin ever see in this bitch?

****

“Hardly.  Why would I ever be jealous of you?”

****

“I had him first,” she stated smugly.

****

“Maybe so, but I’m the one he keeps coming back to.”  The shocked look on her face let Levi know that the thought of Erwin moving on had never occurred to her.  She didn't have to know that Levi was bending the truth. 

****

“Hey darling.  I want you to know that I had to fight my way through hell to get that funnel cake.”  A dark haired man with pathetic facial hair sat down beside Marie.

****

“You must be Nile.”  Levi offered him a strained smile.

****

“And you are…”

****

“Levi, they were out of strawberries for the funnel cake, so I had them put chocolate in a cup in case you might like that.”  Erwin's arms were full of food as he approached.  “Oh, hey Nile.  Enjoying the festival?”

****

“Yeah, but we were getting ready to go.  Marie needs to get off her feet, but she just had to have a funnel cake before we left. Pregnancy cravings, go figure.”

****

“Better watch those calories.  I hear that pregnancy weight is a bitch to lose, and at your age…”  Levi got a death glare from Marie, Erwin choked on his hot dog, and Nile stood there gaping like a fish.  Levi smirked and took a bite of his chili cheese fries.

****

“Wha-” Nike started.

****

“Come on Nile, I want to go home.”  Marie stood and grabbed her husband and practically dragged him away.

****

“Bye!”  Levi called after them.  He looked over to see Erwin red faced.  “Listen, Erwin, I'm sorry.”

****

“Oh my god, did you see her face!”  Erwin choked out, laughing hysterically.  “I thought she was going to punch you.”  Mikasa and Historia looked confused as to why Erwin was laughing, but couldn't help but laugh with him.

****

“Calm down, old man.  You're embarrassing me.”  The words lacked their usual venom, especially when the corner of Levi's mouth curled upward on a hint of a smile.

****

“I take it that you and Marie had a good conversation,” Erwin teased.

****

“Oh yeah, we got on like a house on fire,” Levi deadpanned.  “What did you see in her?”

****

“Who knows.  But everything looks different in hindsight.”  If Levi didn't know better, he would think that Erwin was ashamed of his mistakes with Marie.

****

“And what's up with Nile?  He's a pretty shitty friend to marry your ex.”

****

“Don't worry about that.  I was even in the wedding party.”  Erwin waved him off, finishing his hot dog and helping Mikasa extract her corn dog from its stick.

****

“You're too damn nice.”  Erwin just shrugged in response.

****

“Levi, will you dance wif me?”  Historia was already standing by his side, tugging on his arm.

****

“Of course.  I'm warning you, I am a wonderful dancer and you're going to have to keep up.”  Levi stood, wiping his hands on a napkin.  He caught Erwin's eye and gave him a wink.  He wasn't sure if Historia's or Erwin's smile was the brightest.

****

“Yay!”  Levi allowed himself to be drug onto the dance floor.  He felt his chest swell with affection as the little blonde typhoon swirled and jumped around the dance floor, giggling breathlessly.

****

“Come on, Mikasa, let's show them who the better dancers are.”  Levi heard Erwin come up from behind.  He swung Mikasa around the dance floor in a playful jitterbug, her ebony hair wiping wildly around her smiling face.  Erwin looked like a complete doofus, but it was apparent that he could care less.  He was enjoying himself.  His happiness was coming from the children being happy.  This man was meant to be a father, and Marie was a blind and stupid if she couldn't see that.

****

“Pick me up!”  Historia had her arms stretched out toward Levi.  “You have to hold me for the swow songs.”

****

“Yes ma'am,” Levi said as he picked her up and balanced her on his hip.  He looked over to Erwin had already done the same with Mikasa.  Their heads were tilted in close, deep in conversation.

****

“Daddy, you and Mikasa come dance wif us.”  Historia held out her little arm toward the duo in question.

****

“Maybe Levi doesn't want to dance with me.”  Despite his words, Erwin still approached them.

****

“Get over here and dance with your daughter,” Levi ordered.

****

Historia and Mikasa threw one of their arms around each other and one around Levi's and Erwin's necks respectively.  Erwin stepped closer to Levi and put a hand on his hip, pulling him even closer.  Levi instinctively wrapped his free arm around Erwin's waist and leaned his head on that broad, strong chest.  He could smell the fruity scent of Historia's shampoo, traces of baby powder scented laundry detergent from Mikasa's scarf, and that enticing, spicy scent that was uniquely Erwin.  He could feel the steady, rapid pace of Erwin's heartbeat under his cheek.  So, the blonde was just as affected by their proximity as he was.  

****

They swayed gently to the music, the girls snuggled between them.  Erwin's hand was warm, its heat felt through his clothes, branding him.  It was frightening how comfortable this was.  It was almost they have always fit together like this.  It was like coming home. The song ended too soon, before Levi was ready to let go.  He looked up into Erwin’s endless blue eyes and he knew...knew that he could never want anyone the way he wanted Erwin Smith.  Judging by the look in those baby blues, Erwin felt the same.  Now Levi just had to convince the man he deserved to be happy.  Only one thought was going through Levi’s mind:

****

_ ‘I am so fucked.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews always welcome.


	12. Unexpected Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hold on, I think there's someone at the door.”
> 
>  
> 
> “It's Mike. Erwin...let him in, please.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Of course I'm going to let him in.” There was muted thuds of Erwin rushing down the stairs.
> 
>  
> 
> “That's not what I meant. I meant - talk to him. We're still here. Don't keep shutting us out. It's okay to depend on others sometimes. You don't have to carry everyone's burdens by yourself all the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn you guys...this is pretty much just a pile of angst, but I am getting closer to getting this thing done - two or three more chapters more than likely. Also, Erwin may seem out of character in this chapter.

Eld was back in town a few days later.  He called Levi the day after he returned and asked him over to ‘Netflix and chill.’  This was the first time he had been invited to Eld’s apartment, and Levi knew what ‘Netflix and chill’ really was, but Levi had different intentions.  For him, it was a chance to see if he really felt for Erwin as intensely as he thought...and he owed it Eld to at least look him in eye if he wasn’t able to move on from Erwin.  

****

“Levi, I’m glad you were able to find the place without too much trouble.”  Eld was dressed in a pair of black cotton pants and a white tank top.  He actually looked pretty hot, and he had nice feet.  Yes, Eld was attractive, but why couldn't he connect with him?

****

“I brought some beer.”  Levi handed Eld the six pack as he entered the apartment.

****

“Great, the pizza should be here soon.  Why don't I give you the grand tour while we wait.”  Levi dutifully followed Eld through the small apartment.  He was surprisingly neat, but had very little storage to house all of his martial arts gear.  Still, it was organized and out of the way.  He didn't have much in the way of decoration, but that could possibly be a side effect to landlord policies against damaging walls.  The furniture was minimalist in design and gave the space a modern edge.  It was comfortable looking but not personal.  He probably had friend to decorate.

****

The kitchen was small, but well arranged.  It was obvious that Eld wasn't much of a cook due to the lack of appliances and the array of take out menus stuck to the side of the refrigerator with various farm animal magnets.  They were on the way down the hall to the bedroom when the buzzer rang signaling the arrival of the pizza.

****

They made their way back to the main room.  Eld paid for the pizza and grabbed the beer and some plates. They sat on the couch, pizza and beer on the coffee table.  They settled on an old horror movie as they started eating.  The silence between them was heavy and Levi's thoughts kept drifting back to the weekend, even though he didn't want to think about that while with Eld.  Again, he asked himself why he couldn't concentrate on the man beside him, the man who actually wanted to be with him?

****

Levi jumped when he felt Eld’s fingertips lightly ghosting down the back of his neck.  The blonde whispered an apology against his skin as he leaned over to trace his lips over the invisible path made by his fingers.  It felt...nice, good even.  Levi shivered at the tickling sensation, and he willed himself to enjoy this, but it felt  _ wrong _ somehow. 

****

The texture of his lips didn't feel right, the callouses on his fingers were in the wrong place, the scent of his cologne too sweet.  He wasn't Erwin, and that was the problem.  Thoughts of the older man haunted him like a specter, and Levi couldn't shake him.  His mind trailed back to the conversation with Hange and Petra all those months ago, when he told them that he would always compare everyone else to Erwin.  At the time he had meant sexually, but now...the comparisons seeped into every aspect of this almost relationship.

****

“I can't,” Levi choked out hurriedly, before it could go any further.  Eld didn't deserve to be strung along, especially when Levi knew where his heart laid.

****

“Levi?  Am I moving too fast?”  Eld stroked his cheek softly.

****

“No, it's not that, it's-”

****

“It's him, right?  That Smith fellow?”  Eld gave a disappointed smile.  “I just knew in my gut that there was some kind of connection between you two, one that we didn't have.”

****

“God, Eld, I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to lead you on-”

****

“Hey, it's okay.  I get it.  I guess I figured it out that at the cookout that I never stood a chance to begin with.”

****

“No, I need you to understand, it's not like that.  We were never a couple, no emotional shit, you know.”  Levi tugged his hair in frustration.  “He doesn't want to be involved like that, so I didn't see the point of wasting my time.  I just didn't know I would have a hard time moving on.”

****

“You're wrong,” Eld stated.  “About him.  He looks at you like you are the air he breathes.  He's in love with you, or damn close.  At least that's the way it looks from the outside looking in.

****

I think that is why I got so jealous.   I don't know you well enough to feel that way for you yet, but there he was, looking at you like you were something wonderful.  I don't think I have ever felt like that for someone.”

****

“I'm so sorry.  I hate hurting people.  You're such a nice guy and I really wanted to try to make it work.”

****

“Levi, it's okay.  My pride is a little wounded, but I'm glad this happened now before I did become emotionally attached.  Worse case scenario: it doesn't work out with Smith, then you can look me up.  If I'm still single, we can try this again.”

****

“Thanks,” Levi snorted.  “I guess I better go.  There is only so much awkwardness I can handle in one night.”

****

“Good luck with everything,” Eld said with a little nudge.

****

“Yeah, I'll need it.”

****

*****

****

It started on Saturday with an invitation to dinner with Marie and Nile; then it was an offer of drinks by Mike and Nanaba; followed by a request for brunch with his parents.  All appreciated for the thought, but each systematically declined with deepest sympathies.  He could feel his already bad mood turning even more sour as each declination was met with vehement protests.  

****

He was going to spend Wednesday the same way he has for the past five years, alone with the kids.  October 14th no longer held any meaning for him anymore.  How could he celebrate their birthday when she was no longer here to celebrate with him.  Besides, judging by the mood that was overtaking him, he would not be worthy company anyway.

****

“Erwin, please, at least consider coming home for dinner, or we can meet at that pizza place you like so much,” his mother sniffled into the phone.  Erwin sighed, trying not to sound like the asshole he knew he was being.

****

“Mom, I'm really not in the mood to celebrate.  Besides, am I not a little old to be celebrating birthdays?”  It came out a little more course than he intended and he winced at the tone.

****

“I feel like I lost both of you that day.  You keep punishing yourself, pushing everyone away.  You might as well have been buried with Rico.”  Another wet sniffle.  “Erwin, avoiding everyone and everything that brings you happiness will not protect them from bad things, nor will it keep you from being hurt.  The world is a cruel place, but we all have a place in it, even you.  I miss my son.”

****

Mothers didn't play fair, Erwin decided as he felt his throat tighten with emotion.  He scrubbed a hand down his face and rapidly blinked back tears.  He refused to get emotional now.  He did his grieving at the gravesite and left it at that.  He didn't have time to grieve when he had two small children to care for.

****

“Fine, we’ll do dinner at Rose’s because the kids love their pizza,” he finally caved.

****

“Thank you, Erwin.  You just made your mother very happy.”  Erwin wished that he felt the same way.

****

When Wednesday did come around, Erwin was relieved that he only received a couple of texts from friends and homemade cards from the twins.  He met his parents at Rose Pizzeria after work, they had already picked the kids up from daycare.  Dinner was a quiet affair, and the atmosphere was heavy with sadness.  This was why Erwin didn't want to do this.  He knew his mother would be upset by the empty space beside Erwin.

****

Later that evening, he bathed the kids and put them to bed, both too tired for a bedtime story.  He went back downstairs, noting how incredibly quiet the house was.  It was times like this, when survivor guilt and self-loathing would creep in, that he felt so alone...but he had done this to himself, right?   _ ‘Yes,’  _ his mind answered as he grabbed a bottle of wine.  

****

If that was the case, then there would be no one to judge him for drinking from the bottle.

****

*****

****

“Fuck, Mike, that's your phone.”  All Nanaba got in response was a grunt.

****

“Hey, lard ass, get up and answer your phone.”

****

“Don't wanna, just let go to voicemail.  Who calls at 2am anyway,” Mike shoved his head under the pillow and rolled over.

****

“I can't ignore it.  You have the most annoying ringtone.”  She blindly fumbled for the in the dark before answering, “Hello?”

****

“Mom?”

****

“Erwin?”  Nanaba sat straight up in bed and began hitting Mike.

****

“The hell?” He reached over and turned on the lamp.

****

“Erwin, is that you?”  She sounded concerned, so Mike became concerned.

****

“Shit, Nanaba, I'm sorry, I must have hit the wrong contact.  I'll let you go back to sleep.”  His voice sounded off like-

****

“Are you crying?”  That sprung Mike into action.  He was out of the bed getting dressed before Nanaba could get a response.

****

“I think...I might be.”

****

“What's wrong?”  That's when the sobbing started.  

****

“Please tell me they're okay. It was just a dream, right?  The kids are okay?”

****

“Erwin, where are you?  Are you hurt?”  Nanaba looked at Mike as he grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

****

“I'm home.  I fell asleep on the couch and then there was screaming.”  There was a thump.  “They were asleep.  What if something happened to them?”

****

“He's home.  I think he might be drunk,” she whispered.  Mike nodded.

****

“I knew I shouldn't have left him alone tonight.  I'm going over there, just keep talking to him.”  Mike started to the door.

****

“Good god, what is wrong with him?  This is so out of character for him.”

****

“Five years of repressed grief and survivor guilt finally catching up with him.  He needs to do this, actually.  It's way overdue.”  Then Mike left.

****

“Erwin, just go in there and check on them.  I'm sure they're still asleep.”  Nanaba made sure to use her most soothing voice. 

****

“I can't.”

****

“You have to, it's the only way you will feel better.  I'll be on the phone, I'm right here.  Please, Erwin, for me.”  That must have done the trick because she could hear shuffling and the soft creaking of a door.

****

“Thank god, they're fine.  Nanaba my babies are okay.”  His voice shattered.

****

“See,” she croaked out through a throat thick with unshed tears.  Erwin was hurting and it was tearing her apart.  “Now tell me what all this was about.”

****

“I dreamed that I heard the kids screaming...and…blood…”

****

“Okay, okay, calm down.  It was just a dream.”  Nanaba could hear his breathing calm.  He was taking a few deep breaths and she could almost picture Erwin attempting to get ahold of himself, putting his mask back in place.

****

“Hold on, I think there's someone at the door.”

****

“It's Mike.  Erwin...let him in, please.”  

****

“Of course I'm going to let him in.”  There was muted thuds of Erwin rushing down the stairs.

****

“That's not what I meant.  I meant - talk to him.  We're still here.  Don't keep shutting us out.  It's okay to depend on others sometimes.  You don't have to carry everyone's burdens by yourself all the time.”  The silence on the line was deafening and Nanaba started to become worried again.

****

“Hey, babe, I got it from here.”  Mike's voice was deep and reassuring and she disconnected the call.  Mike would take care of everything.

****

*****

****

Erwin heard Nanaba begging him to open up to her or Mike as he rushed to the door.  He was already formulating a response as to why that would be a bad idea as pulled open the door.  However, all his resolve went out the window as soon as Mike crossed the threshold.  The larger man took the phone from him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.  The only words he spoke was to Nanaba, but Mike was never one to talk much.  He didn't have to.  As soon as those strong arms were around him, Erwin broke.

****

“It should have been me, Mike. She deserved to be here more than I do.”

****

“Bullshit, no one deserves that.  You've got to process this and then...just let go.”  

****

“I can't, she was my sister, my best friend, and she's gone and those kids will never experience how wonderful their mother was.  She will never know the joy of first steps, first word, first dates.  Those things should have been for her, not me.”  Erwin wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve.

****

“It would have been shitty either way.  The only thing you can do now is let go of the guilt and start living again.  You've been a walking dead man for the past five years.  We need you, Erwin, the real you.  The confident bastard that can charm the panties off a nun.  It's time to forgive yourself.  If you can't snap out of it on your own, then see a professional.”

****

“I did,” Erwin confessed.  “They took me off the meds two years ago.”  He could tell Mike was surprised.

****

“You could have told me you were struggling.”  Mike sounded almost hurt by his admission.

****

“I didn't and still don't want to be a burden,” he murmured, pulling away.

****

“Okay, that nonsense stops now.  You have never been, nor will you ever be a burden!  I'm supposed to be your friend.  Let me help you.”  Mike followed him through the house and spotted the half empty bottle of wine that he was reaching for.  “You've had enough for tonight.  Come on, we're going to bed.”

****

Erwin started to protest, but he was so damn tired.  Instead, he obediently followed Mike upstairs and to the bedroom.  They both stripped to their underwear and got in bed.  Erwin laid and cried silent tears while Mike held him.  Mike who was always there, his anchor, his friend, his brother in every way but blood, never judging, always supporting.  Mike was strong, strong enough to let Erwin have this moment of weakness, and, for once Erwin gave in to it.

****

As the sun started peaking over the horizon, he whispered a final, heartfelt apology to his sister as he finally found the strength to let her go.

****

*****

****

Erwin woke the next day feeling more rested than he had in years.  In fact, he was almost disoriented by the thick cotton feeling in his head.  He laid in bed for a few moments, relishing the silence - before he realized that there should not be silence.  Where were his children?  Why were they so quiet?  He looked at the clock and saw it was a quarter past noon and he jumped out of bed in a panic.  He ran out of his bedroom and checked the kids’ room to find it empty.  He practically fell down the stairs as he rushed down them, his mind swirling with worst-case scenarios.

****

“Erwin, calm down.  The kids are at daycare.”  Mike’s calm, level voice startled him out of his haze of panic, and almost caused him to jump out of his skin.

****

“Christ!  Mike, you scared the shit out of me!”  Erwin took a moment to calm his racing heart.  “You took the kids to daycare?”

****

“Actually, I called Carla and she picked them up on her way to work.  I also had Nanaba to call you in a sick day.  Lord knows you never take them.  You and I, my friend, are playing hookie today.”  Mike didn’t say another word as he walked to the kitchen.  That’s when Erwin noticed the delicious aroma coming from that direction.  Your best friend being a chef had its perks.

****

“That smells good.  I’m surprised you were actually able to find something to cook in here,” Erwin said, trailing behind.

****

“I consider cooking at your house as training for Iron Chef.”  That earned him a smack to the back of the head.  “Hey, you’re supposed to kiss the cook, not abuse him.”

****

“That’s Nanaba’s job.”  Erwin plopped down on one of the bar stools at the counter.  “So, what is your grand scheme for the day?”

****

“Netflix and Chill?”  Erwin looked absolutely scandalized.  “Kidding.  Actually, we are going to laze around, maybe go catch whatever over-hyped action movie is playing at the theater and you and then we are going to pick up the kids and go to that diner on 57th and eat greasy food and drink milkshakes.”

****

“Good plan.”  This time, when Erwin smiled, it actually reached his eyes.

****

“Oh, I almost forgot!”  Mike hurriedly sat the breakfast on the counter - some sort of egg and bacon casserole concoction covered in generous helpings of cheese.  It smelled like heaven and Erwin started to stick a fork directly in it when his hand was slapped away.  “Use a plate, you neanderthal.”

****

“You are the second person who has compared me to a caveman.  I think I’m sensing a trend.”  A plate was sat down in front of him, followed by a huge serving of the casserole.

****

“Anyway, before I was interrupted by your abhorrent table manners, you need to check this out.”  Mike pulls out his phone and show him a picture...of a baby.

****

“What am I looking at?  I mean I know what it  _ is _ , but whose is it?”

****

“Nile’s and Marie’s.  Baby Emma Dok was born yesterday evening at 9:35 p.m.  That’s so freaking priceless.”  

****

“So, their baby shares my birthday?  That is pretty funny.”  

****

“Let’s eat.  If we hurry, we can catch a matinee.”  

****

“Cheap bastard,” Erwin accused.

****

“Damn straight, now eat.”

****

“Yes, sir.”  Erwin felt lighter than he had in a long time, and maybe, just maybe, he was ready to be happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone seemed too out of character, especially Erwin. I just tried to imagine what it would be like to bottle up all that grief and guilt for so long and then it just break free. So, I hope it wasn't too off putting. I promise happier times ahead for our boys. Please review.


	13. Unexpected Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't really celebrate my birthday,” he murmured quietly.
> 
> “No shit, Sherlock. But we could have hung out or something, do something stupid or distracting. I bet a sap like you sat at home and had a pity party all day.” Levi crossed his arms and felt a slight tinge of pity at the shadows ghosting over Erwin countenance.
> 
> “Not all day. I went out for pizza, came home, got drunk, slept with a hot blonde guy...now I can't get rid of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. As you can see I've been distracted. I am so overwhelmed with your feedback. Thank you guys so much!

“You look like shit.”

“Hello, Levi, it's good to see you too,” Erwin responded with a smile, obviously not taking any offense. They were standing in the entryway of the Jaeger household. But Levi was a lying son of a bitch because, despite his words, he felt Erwin looked hot as hell in a pair of well worn jeans that had holes from general wear rather than manufactured, a faded Air Force t-shirt that was a little ragged and threadbare around the collar and stretched obscenely across his chest and biceps, the usually neatly styled blonde hair that fell haphazardly across his forehead, and his red Chuck Taylors that were a little faded and scuffed. He looked like he just crawled out of bed after a long night of languorous, debauched sex. He looked...relaxed, and Levi realized it was the first time the man didn't look wound tighter than an eight day clock. It was a good look for him, and it took all of Levi's willpower not to hump the man's leg like a dog in heat.

“Shut up you smug bastard. I'm not going to be easy on you and spare your delicate ego. I call it as I see it.” Erwin raised an eyebrow in disbelief, clearly having caught Levi in the act of gawking. “Someone has to knock you down a peg or two.”

“And you're the perfect position to do that, right?” Levi sputtered in shock for a moment. Erwin’s smile turned mischievous.

“Did you just make a short joke? At my expense?” Levi's eyes narrowed when Erwin bit his bottom lip in an attempt to keep from chuckling. “I'm going to throat punch you.”

“You have to be able to reach my throat first, Tinkerbell.” The blonde asshole had the nerve to wink at him.

“Tinkerbell! You mother fuck-” Levi was startled out of his tirade by Erwin gently brushing his knuckles across his cheek. Levi gasped softly, amazed by the heat that was ignited in veins by such an innocent touch. “What?”

“Sorry, you had some glitter.”

“Ah, Tinkerbell. Yeah, get it now.” Levi ran a hand through his hair and more glitter fell.

“Do I need to start thinking happy thoughts?” Levi tried really hard to be agitated, but this playful Erwin was throwing him off.

“Shut it, Smith.”

“Faith, trust, and pixie dust,” Erwin recited.

“Happy late birthday Erwin. Sorry to keep you but the kids are making you some get well cards. Armin mentioned you wasn't feeling well today and so they felt the need to craft you to recovery,” Carla beamed and disappeared again to herd the kids.

“Birthday? Hey, you should have said something.” Erwin blushed and wouldn't meet his eyes. It wasn't a embarrassed flush, but one of shame.

“I don't really celebrate my birthday,” he murmured quietly.

“No shit, Sherlock. But we could have hung out or something, do something stupid or distracting. I bet a sap like you sat at home and had a pity party all day.” Levi crossed his arms and felt a slight tinge of pity at the shadows ghosting over Erwin countenance.

“Not all day. I went out for pizza, came home, got drunk, slept with a hot blonde guy...now I can't get rid of him.” Levi looked out the window to see Mike sitting in his car eating what seemed to be popcorn.

“Rough night?”

“The worst.” Erwin gave him a sad little smile. “But I guess I needed to deal with it sometime, so I did. Not that I wanted to, but we don't always get what we want.” Those eyes would be the death of him, Levi just knew it. They could be cold and emotionless, or the windows to the depths of Erwin's soul. Right now they were sad, but not in the debilitating, heart wrenching way they were before. This was a bittersweet sadness, the sadness of letting go, accepting, forgiving. This was a beautiful sadness that came from treasured memories and love instead of guilt and remorse.

“Still, I would have been there. I know it must have been hard on you.” If Levi thought baby blue eyes were going to be his cause of death, it was because he failed to consider the power of that soft, barely there smile.

“Thank you, that really means a lot. Wow, just...thanks.”

“Daddy, are you feewing better?” Historia ran up to him, arms outstretched.

“I am. Thank you for letting me rest today.” He picked her up and she nuzzled under his chin.

“Daddy, I was so worried about you.” Armin sniffled, tears threatening to spill from those bright blue eyes.

“Hey, now, no need to worry about me. I just needed some rest, so Uncle Mike came and took care of me today.” Erwin ruffled the boy’s hair. Levi bit at thumbnail. He hated the thought of Erwin being so emotionally distraught that his friend had to basically stage an intervention, but it was really none of his business. However, Levi couldn't help but want to be there to take care of Erwin too.

“Hey, Levi-” Erwin was cut off by a very unexpected and quite forceful hug. From Mikasa. He put Historia down, so he could pick Mikasa up. “Hey, don't tell me you were worried about me too?” The little girl just nodded her dark little head and buried her face into Erwin's neck.

“Hey! I was worried too. I was worried more than anyone!” Eren yelled as he propelled into Erwin's midsection, almost knocking him and Mikasa over.

“Okay, I get it. I'll try not to make you guys worry anymore. I'm all better now, see?”

“Okay, guys, dinner is ready and you two need to go wash your hands,” Carla came back and extracted her children from Erwin while handing him a pile of construction paper and glitter. “They weren't the only ones worried. I about had a panic attack when Mike called me this morning.”

“Sorry about that, but I'm fine. Promise.”

“I know, but I still worry.” Carla gave him a quick peck on the cheek and dismissed herself to go catch her children.

“Levi, you hungry?” Levi was so caught up with his own thoughts that it took him a moment to register that Erwin had asked him a question.

“Huh, oh, yeah, I was going to hit a drive-thru on the way home.” He was sliding on his jacket and fishing in a pocket to get his keys.

“Why don't you join us at Maria’s on 57th. They have great burgers. We're going to meet Nanaba there.”

“Come on Levi, you have to go,” Armin stated as he pulled on Levi's shirttail.

“Yeah, pwease Levi,” Historia joined. Three pairs of bright blue eyes stared at him in anticipation.

“Fine,” he sighed, as if he could say no in the first place. The three responding smiles were brighter and more blinding that the surface of the sun. “I'm such a damn pushover.”

“But you like it,” Erwin said with a nudge.

“You wish.”

“You have no idea of just how badly I wish.” Erwin turned and walked down the sidewalk, car seats and kids in tow, leaving Levi slack jawed and breathless.

*****

Nanaba’s laugh echoed in the diner as Erwin dropped his head to the table, attempting to hide his blush. Mike had been relentless in his storytelling. Levi couldn't help but laugh out loud himself.

“I thought Erwin was going to kill over right there.” Mike laughed and patted Erwin on the back.

“He peed in my mouth...in my mouth, Mike. Has anyone ever peed in your mouth?” Erwin gave Mike a dirty look.

“Good job, Armin!” Levi and Armin fist bumped.

“You always have to watch out for boys. You never know where that thing is pointing,” Nanaba stated before collapsing in another fit of giggles.

“Don't get me started on the time when I had to help him take a whizz because he had one arm in that crazy contraption and his left hand was covered in paint. God that was awful. I think we had urine everywhere but the toilet.” Erwin groaned in embarrassment.

“That's a sign of true friendship there. So, how did you guys meet?” Levi asked, almost feeling sorry for Erwin.

“Oh, that one is classic!” Mike announced, slamming his hand on the table.

“Levi! I thought you were on my side!” Erwin looked up at Levi with a playful act of betrayal.

“I’m neutral, like Switzerland.”

“Nanaba and I have known each other since conception. Our moms were best friends growing up, Anyway, it's probably about three weeks into seventh grade. Nanaba and I are walking down the hall when we hear yelling. We start to go the other way because we figured it was a fight.”

“Mike, please stop,” Erwin begged.

“Shut up, Blondie, I want to hear this,” Levi hushed.

“Here comes Nile, and he's a scrawny little thing, screaming that someone has to help. So, Nanaba volunteered me, cause I was kinda tall back then, so no one really messed with me.” Mike was pretty animated while he was telling a story, and everyone couldn't help but listen intently.

“Does our friendship mean nothing to you?”

“Erwin, quit interrupting, I'm getting to the good part. So, there's Kitz Weilman, one of the biggest bullies in the school, and he has Erwin pinned to a locker, getting ready to punch his lights out. Now, keep in mind, that Erwin was a small, frail looking thing. He was short and skinny and had braces.”

“Braces?” Levi looked at Erwin and raised an eyebrow.

“Rico is over there wailing away on this guy, but she was smaller than Erwin, so it was like mouse taking on a horse. Anyway, I go over there to break it up. Erwin looks at me and says: ‘Don't bother, it's not going to fix the real problem here...his IQ’. Kitz, poor guy, didn't even realize he had been insulted.”

“Then what happened?” Levi stirred his fry around in his ketchup absently, too engrossed in the story to eat it.

“Well, he goes to punch Erwin, but Erwin ducks and Kitz hits the locker instead. Nile had found a teacher by that time, so Erwin hits the ground, rolling around like he got hit and the teacher goes crazy. Kitz got suspended for a week, Erwin had the staff wrapped around his finger. Never threw a punch, didn't get hit, never even messed up his hair. Manipulative bastard. Don't get me wrong, he was still bullied almost daily for two years, but most of the time he was able to talk his way out of physical altercations. But that day I knew I had to be his friend or he was going to get his ass beat.”

“Then he hit that growth spurt the summer before our freshman year, and he grew like a foot! Kitz wasn't too keen on bullying then,” Nanaba interjected.

“I was tall but still skinny. I think I weighed like 165 all the way up through graduation. I didn't bulk up until I joined the military.” Erwin reached over and snagged one of Levi's fries and popped in his mouth before the younger man could protest. Levi stole one of his onion rings in retaliation.

“That's because you didn't have time to eat between track, debate team, and student government. Oh, and let's not forget who won the history bowl junior year,” Nanaba reminded.

“History bowl? Could you be any more lame?” Levi teased.

“My dad was a history teacher, I had no choice. Besides, Nanaba was a Mathlete and Mike was in marching band. So there, I wasn't the only nerd here.” Erwin crossed his arms.

“But you were National Honor Society and valedictorian,” Mike chimed in.

“God, you were Commander Nerd. Did you ever get a date?” Levi and Armin were playing tic tac toe on the paper placemat while Historia colored with Nanaba.

“Erwin never had a problem getting a date.” Mike reached over and squished Erwin's cheeks together. “I mean, look at this face.”

“You people are so embarrassing.” Erwin muttered through smushed lips.

“Okay, I'm finished embarrassing you now. Any embarrassing stories about you, Levi?”

“Mike, like hell I’m going to tell you. I was an okay student. Skipped class a few times until my mom caught me and threatened to send me to my uncle. I was on the wrestling team for a couple of seasons. Not really big into extracurriculars. More of a loner. I had a close group of friends but that was about it. Nothing as impressive as Commander Dorkwin.”

“I hate you...all of you,” Erwin said with a chuckle.

“Do you guys want dessert,” the waitress interrupted. Her eyes lingered on Erwin.

“Kids, you want ice cream?” Erwin asked. Both nodded emphatically. “Two scoops of ice cream, please. Anyone else?”

“I couldn't eat another bite,” Nanaba declared, pushing her plate away.

“Nah, I have consumed too many questionable foods today,” Mike proclaimed.

“Levi?” Erwin prompted.

“Nah,” he waved off. He noticed that the waitress didn't even bother to take her eyes off the blonde.

“How about you, sir? We have a really tasty hot fudge cake, with ice cream, whipped cream and a cherry.” She smiled so pretty and blushed.

“That makes one of them,” Levi muttered to Nanaba under his breath. She let out a loud bark of laughter that she tried to cover up with a cough. Erwin glanced at them, suspicious.

“Nah, I really don't think I could handle it.” Erwin was the picture of politeness.

“Are you sure? It would be my treat.”

“I bet it would,” Mike snickered lowly. Nanaba kicked him.

“Levi, split it with me?”

“Yeah, sure. I like cream.” Erwin choked.

“You talked me into it.” Erwin stated with a smile, getting his composure back.

“Great! Be right back.”

“Oh my god! Levi!” Nanaba shoved him.

“She didn't even get it anyway. My humor was once again wasted on a vapid girl who thinks that a pretty face will get her everything she wants in life.” Levi sighed dramatically

“And Erwin will forever be clueless,” Mike observed.

“What? What did I do?”

“Don't tell me you didn't notice that!” Nanaba scolded. “We might want to check his drink to make sure she didn't drug it. She's two seconds from raping you.”

“Her? Nah, not my type.” Erwin dismissed with a wave. The waitress returned with the desserts.

“Here you go.”

“Please, help yourself, Levi.” Erwin gestured to the mountain of chocolate cake and ice cream.

“She left her number on the bill.” Mike held it up as proof.

“Again, not my type.” Erwin shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. “Maybe she left it for Levi.”

“She sure as hell isn’t my type,” he protested as he popped a cherry in his mouth.

“Did you just eat my cherry?” Levi balked. He looked at Erwin and the blonde offered him a teasing grin.

“Shut up old man, you suck at flirting, remember?”

“Hey, not to change the subject, but don't forget the Halloween pub crawl is coming up,” Nanaba reminded. “You better have a costume, Erwin.”

“I do. Levi, you and Eld should join us. I know Hange and Moblit are. Bring Petra and her new man, too.” The look on Erwin's face left no room for argument.

“Sure. But about Eld-”

“Great! We're going to meet at Titan after I take the twins Trick or Treating.”

“Yeah, great. Sounds like fun.” Levi stood. “Well, I better get going.”  
  
“See you later, Levi,”. Mike and Nanaba chorused.

“Wait, I’ll follow you out. I need to get the kids home and ready for bed.” Erwin threw money down on the table and Levi did the same. They walked out of restaurant together.

“Well, Happy Late Birthday you codger.” Erwin laughed.

“Thanks, I think.” Erwin turned to the kids. “Say goodnight to Levi. He's going home now.”

“Goodnight, Levi,” they said in unison as they rushed to embrace him.

“Night kiddos, have sweet dreams.” He hugged them back tightly.

“Wove you,” Historia said with a kiss on the cheek.

“Me too,” Armin announced with a kiss of his own.

“Yeah, uh…” Levi looked at Erwin, at a loss, but the blonde was no help. He stood there with a tender, sad look in his eyes that Levi didn't quite understand and couldn't decipher. “Love you guys, too.” He squeezed them tighter for a moment before helping Erwin buckle them in.

“Goodnight Levi, sweet dreams.” Erwin was standing so close, all Levi had to do was just lean a little. God, how he wanted to close that minimal space between them. He looked up at Erwin and his chest ached.

“Goodnight Erwin, sweet dreams.” Erwin's eyes darkened. Levi had seen that look before. His mouth went dry.

“I don't know if they will be sweet, but I have a feeling they will be pleasant,” he said opening the car door. “See you Halloween.” Erwin climbed in the car and drove off, leaving Levi standing there, half hard and confused.

“Damn bastard.”

*****

“Please tell me you two planned this,” Hange stated as Erwin walked through the door of Titan with the twins. She was dressed as the Mad Hatter, which Erwin found oddly appropriate.

“What do you mean? Of course Mike and I-”. Erwin's eyes narrowed as he saw Mike standing with Nanaba. They were dressed as Bonnie and Clyde. “You liar! Mike Zacharias, you are a traitor and should be drawn and quartered.”

“But Erwin, Nanaba can be very persuasive, especially when she's naked. I've seen you naked and, while you are pretty, you do nothing for me.”

“You sold me out for breasts? Some friend you are. I didn't even want this costume and you talked me into it. You were supposed to be Thor.” Erwin looked down at the Captain America costume that took forever to get on because it was so tight and wanted to die from embarrassment. “I was just going to wear my uniform, but no, you wouldn't let me.”

“Don't feel bad. Petra bailed on me, too.” Erwin turned to see Levi decked out as the Winter Soldier. “She was going to be Black Widow, but now look at her.”

“Well, you were supposed to be Iron Man, not the Winter Soldier,” Petra huffed. She was in the classic Playboy bunny outfit while Oluo was Hugh Hefner.

“It's not my fault the costume was too long,” Levi growled through clenched teeth.

“Levi, look, I'm a pirate!” Armin bounded over to his second favorite adult.

“I'm a pwincess,” Historia said with a spin.

“Wesley and Buttercup?” Levi guessed.

“They love the book and the movie. I couldn't resist.” Erwin shrugged.

“That's messed up. Wesley and Buttercup were in a romantic relationship. You're scaring your children,” Mike teased.

“They're four. They don't get it yet. You don't get an opinion anyway, traitor.”

“I like it. I think it's cute,” Nanaba said with a pinch to Mike's arm. “I think you make a fine Captain America.”

“No thanks to Mike.”

“So, how much of that is padding?” Hange asked as she approached Erwin. She groped his chest and rubbed his abs.

“Are you molesting me in front of your boyfriend?” The blonde squeaked.

“It's not padded...at all. That's all you.”

“Hange!” Moblit pulled her off of Erwin looking appalled by her behavior. He was dressed as the Doormouse.

“Kids, I think Pop-pop just got here. Tell everyone bye.” The twins looked up. They had been discussing their bags of treats with Levi in great detail.

“Bye!” They yelled as they rushed out to the grandfather.

“Wait, aren't you two forgetting something,” Erwin called.

“Oh yeah!” Armin ran back to Levi, pulling a card out of his pocket. “It's an invitation to our birthday party tomorrow.” He handed it to Levi and then they rushed back out the door.

“I bet they're asleep before they get to dad’s,” Erwin chuckled. He looked around to take a headcount. “Where's Eld?”

“He’s not coming. He and I-”

“Let's do this!” Nanaba announced. “Erwin pace yourself. Only you would be foolish enough to have a children's party with a hangover”

“Maybe so, but I have a feeling that most, if not all of you will be there for it.”

“You are an evil man, Smith,” Mike accused and Erwin just smiled.

*****

Third bar in, all thoughts of pacing themselves had gone out the window. Petra, Nanaba and Hange were out on the dancefloor gathering quite a crowd as they danced together. Mike and Moblit were having a drinking contest, and Mike was falling terribly behind. Levi and Erwin were at the bar in a heated debate on, well, everything. They eventually made it to the dancefloor with the girls, but that didn’t last long. The girls left them after a couple of dances to get another drink, but Levi and Erwin just shrugged and continued dancing with each other.

They were dragged to the next location for the costume contest. Erwin and Levi won the couple’s contest and they celebrated with more drinks. By that time, Moblit was the only one who could walk without stumbling. They all decided, for the sake of their dignity, to call it a night. They were standing around trying to determine who was crashing where in order to hail a few cabs.

“Levi is going to Uber with me, it makes the most sense,” Erwin slurred as his phone pinged with a notification from their driver.

“But Levi lives with me, on the other side of town,” Petra stated.

“SHHHH!!” Everyone hissed and covered her mouth with their hands.

“Oh, oh, I get it,” she giggled.

It didn’t matter anyway because Levi and Erwin were leaning on each other as they stumbled to the car. The giggled as the practically fell in and rattled off Erwin’s address. Levi never questioned it, it just seemed logical at the time. They laughed at nonsensical things the entire ride and they found Erwin’s dying potted plant hilarious as they stumbled up the porch.

“Shh,” Erwin giggled as he dropped his keys and knocked over his umbrella stand.

“I didn’t do it, idiot,” Levi growled as he tried to take off his boots.

“Here, let me help you.” Erwin bent over to help, but ended up falling to the floor. “Well, I guess it will be easier this way.”

“Tche, idiot.” Between the two of them, they were finally able to get their shoes off and stumble upstairs. Levi had to help Erwin out of his costume because it clung to his body like a second skin. They clumsily stripped down to their underwear and collapsed on Erwin's bed in a fit of giggles.

“Are you going to take advantage of me now?” Erwin asked as Levi leaned against him.

“Fuck that. As drunk as we are I doubt either of us could get it up right now.”

“True,” Erwin agreed. He looked at Levi for a second. “Hey, want to hear a secret,” he asked before belching in an unattractive manner.

“Sure, I'm good with secrets.”

“Okay, but you can't tell Levi.” Erwin collapsed in a fit of giggles. “Fuck, I'm so drunk.”

“That's not much of a secret,” Levi laughed.

“That's not my secret! Promise you won't tell.”

“Okay, I promise. I won't tell.” Levi leaned his head on Erwin's shoulder.

“I'm so jealous of his boyfriend. I want to hit him every time I see his stupid man-bun.” Levi opened his mouth to say something. “But I think what I hate about him the most is that he could be really good for Levi. He doesn't have a lot of issues like me.”

“Erwin…”

“I wonder if Eld knows how Levi's nose crinkles when he laughs, or how his eyes almost look violet when he is making love. Or, my favorite, the way his body is just the perfect size and just...fits in all the right ways.” Erwin's eyes were closed, and he was on the verge of passing out.

“Erwin, what-”

“But you can't tell Levi. I just want him to be happy, even if it's not me…god I wish it was me. I screwed up. I always screw it up. I want him so bad. I feel like I can't even breathe unless we're breathing the same air. It's like, when he's around, I'm finally living instead of just existing. He makes me want to be a better person for my friends, my kids, myself. I think...I...lo-”

Levi waited in silence to hear the rest of what Erwin had to say, feeling a little more sober. But the words never came, instead all he heard was light snores from his companion.

“Bastard. Figures you would pass out when it just started getting good.” Levi smiled and snuggled closer to the blonde. Erwin called his name quietly and wrapped himself around Levi, like it was second nature.

“We are going to have a little talk, Blondie. So be ready for it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. Thanks.


	14. Unexpected Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know what, this is bullshit. I can't keep doing this. I’m going home.” Levi push past Erwin and the blonde felt something in him break. He knew if Levi walked out that door now, it would be the last time he would see him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Levi, don't go.” A pause. “Please.” The word had come out so soft, so broken that Erwin wondered for a moment if Levi had even heard him. At least until Levi spun on him with an unreadable expression in his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “Why? To what end, Erwin? Why are we doing this? We were supposed to be fuck buddies and we managed to screw that up royally. I'm so mad at you right now. You threw away such a great opportunity!” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Do I even get a say as to what I want?” Erwin raged, temper finally flaring. “You know what? You're right. This is bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry this has taken so long. I had an unexpected home improvement project literally fall on my head (bathroom ceiling while in the shower), plus a couple of debilitating migraine headaches to contend with. It made for a rough time writing. I'm not 100% happy with the way this chapter turned out but I'm actually tired of fighting with it. It is a long one, and I thought about breaking it up, but it just didn't seem right. Plus, I know some hate this, but ****SPOILER ALERT: Bottom Erwin**** I hate to add that here, but I don't want anyone getting huffy when they get there, so...
> 
> I also want to thank all of you who have stuck with me this far. You mean more to me than you realize.

Levi woke the next morning, mouth dry and head pounding.  His bladder was screaming and he attempted to open his eyes so he could get up and go to the bathroom.  First thing he noticed that this was not his bedroom.  He didn't recognize the room at all.  He groaned as he tried to get his bearings.  He remembered going out for the pub crawl, getting stupid-drunk, and a shared cab ride.  Logically he would have ridden with Petra, but, for some reason, he thought it may have been Erwin.  His suspicions were confirmed when a scarred, muscular arm wrapped around him and pulled him against a warm, hard body.

****

“Erwin?”  Levi rolled over to find the blonde sleeping deeply, hair a mess, and drooling.  The smaller man laughed a little, until the throbbing in his head turned it into a groan of pain.  The blonde grinned and nuzzled Levi's shoulder and continued snoring.  Levi rolled his eyes and carefully extracted himself from the other man.  His bladder could not be ignored any longer.  

****

Levi relieved himself and washed his hands and splashed water on his face.  He found some pain killers in the medicine cabinet and swallowed them with a handful of tap water.  He rinsed his mouth out with some mouthwash and tried to tidy his hair.

****

He remembered only bits of pieces of last night, but the thing that stuck out the most was Erwin's almost confession.  The butterflies in Levi's stomach wasn't a result of his hangover, but nerves.  Would Erwin even remember last night?  Based on the snoring coming from the bedroom, he would have to wait a little longer to find out.  He decided that he would go downstairs and make breakfast as he waited for Erwin to get up.  He grabbed the light blue button down shirt hanging on the back of the door and put it on.  It was the shirt Erwin had on the night they met and smelled like Erwin's cologne. 

****

Levi quietly made his way to the kitchen and raided the fridge.  He was able to find the ingredients for omelettes and set to work.  First, he put on a pot of coffee and set out some plates.  He switched on the little radio on the counter, already tuned in on a top 40 station.  Levi shrugged his shoulders and danced a little to the music as he cooked.  He was so engrossed in his task that he didn't hear the front door open.

****

“Erwin, what do you want me to do with the cake?  Oh, you're not Erwin.”  Levi turned to see an older woman with graying blonde hair holding a birthday cake.  Behind her stood a tall blonde man with a beard and glasses.  He had the same blue eyes as Erwin.  Levi just wanted to melt into floor in embarrassment.  Instead, he removed the omelettes from the stove, thankful that Erwin's shirt was long enough to keep him modest.

****

“Hello, I'm Erwin's dad, Eric.”  The man extended his hand and Levi offered his own.  “This is Gretchen, his mother.”

****

“Nice to meet you both-”

****

“LEVI!”  The twins squealed and ran up tackled him.  He picked up Armin and hugged Historia to his hip.

****

“Are you here for our party?”  The little boy in his arms asked.

****

“Of course. I spent the night because I didn't want to miss it.”

****

“Yay!”  Historia cheered.  Levi sat Armin down and the kids went to play.

****

“So, you're the infamous Levi.  The twins talk of nothing else,” Erwin's mom said with a smile.  God, these people looked so perfectly blonde and wholesome, like something you would see in a Norman Rockwell painting.

****

“Did you kids enjoy the pub crawl?”  Erwin's father looked awfully amused.

****

“Yes, sir, maybe a little too much.  Feeling a little worse for wear this morning,” Levi stated with a chuckle, trying to ease some of the tension he was feeling.  Erwin's dad just smiled.  Erwin had his smile.

****

“Levi, there you are.  I thought-” Erwin was cut off by Levi thrusting a plate in his face.

****

“Eat.  Then we need to get dressed so we can set up for the party.  Your mother wants to know where to put the cake.”  Levi's eyes darted over to Erwin's parents.  The blonde quickly caught on.

****

“You guys are early,” Erwin said, taking the plate casually as if this was an everyday occurrence.  He took a bite of his omelette and made a noise of appreciation.  “This really good.  I need to have you come cook for me more often.”  Levi snorted.

****

“Well, dear, the kids wanted to go out for breakfast and I didn't see the point of going back home-”

****

“And your mother wouldn't even let me call to warn you, because she's nosy.”  Eric looked over his glasses at his wife, and she crossed her arms and looked away.

****

“Believe what you want.  What do I have to be nosy about?   Erwin barely has a social life.”

****

“Thanks, Mom.  Appreciate it.”  Erwin looked at Levi with a grin and a wink.

****

“Gretchen, I'm sure there is nothing wrong with Erwin's social life.  You just don't have to know every detail.  How many times do I have to tell you, he's an adult?”

****

“It only gets worse from here,” Erwin chuckled in Levi's ear.  “They can do this for hours.”  He noticed Erwin studying him for a minute.  “You're wearing my shirt.  Looks good, really good.”  Levi could feel the heat of Erwin's gaze scorching him.

****

“I think it's time we get dressed.”  Levi said abruptly as he pushed Erwin toward the stairs.  “We won't be but a moment.”  He navigated Erwin out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

****

“Just like a married couple.  He's cute.  I like him,” Gretchen decided.

****

“You don't even know him yet, dear.”  Eric said.

****

“I just have a feeling about this one.”

****

“You said that about Marie,” Eric reminded his wife.

****

“True.  You never did like her, either.  Any opinions on this one?”

****

“Jumping to conclusions again, Gretchen?  This could be completely innocent.  Look at how many times you've seen Mike and Nile in their underwear.”  

****

“Yes, but did you see the look on your son’s face?  I haven't seen that look in his eyes in a while, since Marie.”

****

“Too early to tell.  Leave them alone, woman.  What will be, will be.  The kid had a good handshake though, just leave it at that.”

****

*****

****

“Levi, are you okay?”  Erwin asked as he was shoved through the door of his bedroom.  

****

“Fuck, that was embarrassing,” the dark-haired man answered, not looking at Erwin.  The blonde felt his stomach drop.  He must have said something last night or made an unwelcome advance.  What if Levi thought that they had…

****

“Nothing happened.”  Levi went still. He had been in the middle of pulling on his pants from the night before.  “We didn't sleep together.  I mean, technically we slept together, but we didn't have sex.  You know, if you worried about that.”  He was rambling.

****

“Don't you think I know that?  Like I wouldn't be able to tell? Feel it?”  

****

“Yes, of course.”  Erwin watched as Levi finished pulling up his pants and searched his pockets for his phone.  “Levi, I'm sorry if I was uncouth, took advantage, or made any unwanted advances.”

****

“What the hell are you blabbing about?  Uncouth?  Who talks like that?  Oh, that's right, you, Commander Nerd.”  Levi stood in front of him.  “Listen, I think that we have a lot to talk about.  Some things were said last night.  Don't panic out on me now.  It's okay.  We  _ will _ talk about it, just not right  _ now _ .”  

****

Erwin wanted to puke.  He hoped that him spilling his guts last night was an alcohol-induced dream.  Maybe he didn't say all of it out loud.  Maybe he could blame it on being drunk.  Maybe he could change his name and disappear forever.  The dull pain in his head increased to an angry, insistent throb.

****

“Hey, calm down.  You need to go take a shower.  I'm going to have Petra pick me up so I can put on some real clothes and take a shower.  I'm going to stop and get the kids something for their birthday and I'll be right back.  So, cool down, take a breath before you throw up.”  Erwin nodded.  That was all he could manage around the thoughts in his head.

****

He took a quick shower and shaved.  Petra still had not arrived by the time he made it back downstairs.  Levi was in the kitchen talking to his parents, making a list by the look of things.  He was still wearing his shirt.

****

“Erwin, you look and smell better.  Levi is going to pick up a few things for us for the party.”  That made Erwin breathe a little easier.  If he was going through the trouble of making a list, then he was coming back.

****

“Thank you, Levi.”  The dark-haired man just waved him off dismissively.

****

“So, Erwin, did you give any more thought about that offer from Sina?”  His father asked as he thumbed through a random catalogue.

****

“Sina?  Like as in the university?”  Levi asked, looking up from his list.

****

“Yes.  They have made him several offers.”

****

*****

****

Levi felt like the room was spinning.  University of Sina was an Ivy League institution in Mitras, five hours away.  Only the best of the best were accepted.  He knew this because Hange had tried to get in.  She failed.  Hange was the smartest person he knew, and they wouldn't take her, but they wanted Erwin.  This was an opportunity of a lifetime.

****

“No, I'm not sure about it yet.  They gave me two weeks to chew on it.”  Levi looked at Erwin.  The blonde seemed unimpressed with the offer.  Levi would have been a mess, unable to think of nothing else, or would have accepted immediately.

****

“Well, you will be up there this coming weekend.  Take your time and check out the campus.  It may help you to make up your mind.”  Eric studied his son and Levi before turning back to his magazine.  

****

“I think I may have to cancel that trip.  You guys are on that cruise, Annie’s going on a trip with some friends, Mike has to work and Nanaba will be at a conference.  I refuse to ask Nile and Marie.  The Jaegers are going to visit family.  I have no one to watch the kids.  I can't take them with me, it would be a disaster.”  

****

“But Erwin, General Pixis was your commanding officer for years, you have to speak at his retirement luncheon,” Gretchen pleaded.

****

“I can watch them,” Levi spoke before thinking. His head was still trying to wrap around all the information he just absorbed. “I mean, it wouldn't be the first time.”

****

“Are you sure, I wouldn't want to put you out-”

****

“It's fine.”  The honking of a car horn signaled Petra's arrival.  “I'll be back in a little while.”  Erwin walked him to the door.

****

“Thank you for coming to my rescue,” the blonde said with a beautiful smile.  A smile that Levi was going to learn to live without.

****

“Like I said, it's fine.   Erwin, you should really consider taking that job.  It's the big time, the most prestigious university I can think of.  It's an honor just to be considered.  A dream job.”  There was a faint flicker of emotion in Erwin's eyes before he schooled himself to his emotionless mask.

****

“I suppose, but who's dream, I wonder?”  Erwin leaned in for just slightest hint of a second and Levi's mouth watered and heart raced in anticipation.  Erwin closed his eyes and exhaled harshly through his nose before pulling back.  “Hurry back.”

****

“Yeah,” Levi grunted and rushed out the door.  He now knew why Erwin had kept his distance all those months ago, how he felt.  He didn't want to hold Levi back, and now the roles were reversed.  He didn't want to be what stood between Erwin and his goals, his dreams.

****

Levi's heart felt shattered as he got into Petra's car.  He loved Erwin, so much so that he was going push him toward what was best for him.  Even if that meant that Levi was going to push him further away from himself.  He shrugged off Petra when she asked if he was okay.  He wasn't okay, and he didn't know if he would ever be okay again.

****

*****

****

Levi felt slightly more human by the time he made it back to Erwin's.  He let himself in the front door, arms full of additional party paraphernalia.  Nanaba, Carla and Gretchen were in the kitchen arranging snacks while Mike, Eric and Erwin were hanging decorations.  Grisha and Annie were watching the kids play in the living room, helping to keep them out of the way.  Levi put down all the additional items and dove in to help.

****

“It's hard to believe it will be five years on Tuesday.  It never gets any easier,” Gretchen said as she filled a bowl of potato chips.

****

“It is bittersweet,” Carla agreed.

****

“Erwin always said that the twins survived to soften the blow of losing Rico.  He said that he wouldn't have made it otherwise.  It's like she lives on through them.”  Gretchen frowned for a moment.  “Sometimes the child teaches the parent.  Erwin taught me that celebrating their birthday wasn't wrong, that I wasn't celebrating the death of my daughter.  He helped me see I was celebrating her life, the pieces of her left behind.”

****

“Erwin's good at giving advice.  Not so good at taking it,” Nanaba snapped.

****

“No, he's not.  Although, I must say that his eyes are more alive than they have been for years.”  Gretchen looked at Levi, and he had to look away.

****

“Maybe going to Mitras will be good for him, a change of scenery,” Levi stated.

****

“Mitras?  He really was offered a job?  When he told Mike the other day, I thought he was joking.”  Nanaba looked close to tears.

****

“Sometimes you have to leave everything behind to heal and move forward.  If it helps him, more power to him.”  Levi looked at Nanaba, daring her to contradict him.

****

“I'm not sure I agree with that.”

****

“Nanaba, I didn't mean to upset you, but what do think Erwin would want?”  He needed vindication from at least one other person in order to let Erwin go.

****

“He was always driven...I just can't think about it.  If this is what he truly wants…”

****

“Then, we make the transition easy and support him.”  Levi watched as Erwin easily tossed Armin in the air, laughing and smiling.  Yes, Levi would do anything to make that man happy.  As the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the first guest, Levi's eyes met Erwin's, and the blonde raised a quizzical eyebrow.  Levi just shrugged.  It was going to be a long day.

****

*****

****

“Thanks for helping clean up, Levi,” Erwin said as he fell to the couch, long limbs stretched out.  Levi collapsed beside him, having just finished putting away the dishes.  Everyone had already left and the twins were sleeping soundly upstairs.

****

“I couldn't let you do all this alone.  I swear the cleanup is the worst part.”  Levi stretched, and gave his toes a little wiggle.  “How you holding up, old man?  I feel like I've been hit by a bus, but you have a decade on me, so you must feel like complete shit.”

****

“As opposed to incomplete shit?”  Erwin chuckled at his own terrible joke and Levi rolled his eyes.  “Actually, I am feeling a little fragile.  I can't seem to get rid of this headache and my arm feels like it is on fire.”

****

“Is that normal?”

****

“When I over-exert myself, yes.  I guess it would be the same as any other traumatic injury.  Don't worry about me.”  Silence fell between them and Levi couldn't help but wonder when Erwin had so completely invaded his life that the thought of him moving to Mitras made Levi want to throw himself at the man's feet and beg him to stay.  Well, if that had been his style, which it definitely wasn't.

****

“Erwin, about last night…”

****

“Yeah, listen, I had a lot going on in my head and apparently said more than I intended, and it has made you uncomfortable.  For that, I'm sorry.”  Levi sat straighter and turned to look at Erwin.  His face was unreadable.

****

“Erwin, it's fine-”

****

“But I want you to know that I meant every word of it.  I know my timing is bad.  I don't expect for you to want to pick up where we left off.  I know I blew my chance, but I want you to know that I would do things differently looking back.  I know you've moved on, had every right to, but I would at least like for us to be friends.  The kids just love you, and I...well, I feel a little lonely without you.”  When Erwin looked back at Levi, his eyes were bright, cornflower blue and were full of raw emotion.  “Levi, if you want me to take it back, I will.  Just to make you happy.  But know that I really don't want to.”

****

“It doesn't matter.  You'll be living in Mitras soon, and you will forget I ever existed.  It's what's best.”  

****

“Why are you so certain I'm taking this job?”  

****

“Why wouldn't you?  Trust me, you'll go up there and you'll see.  Don't make any decisions until you see it, Erwin.  I mean, take the time to really picture you and the kids there.”  Levi couldn't stand to hold Erwin's gaze any longer.  The way the blonde was scrutinizing him made him feel vulnerable, open, raw.

****

“Levi, please, talk to me.  Tell me what's going on in your head.  I can't read minds.”  Erwin tentatively brushed the hair from Levi's eyes.  That touch was so soft, so fleeting that Levi almost wondered if it was a figment of his imagination.

****

“I can't.”  Levi stood so abruptly that Erwin jumped in surprise.  “I have to go.  I'm tired and I have to work tomorrow.”

****

“Levi, please wait.”  Erwin tried to grasp his wrist but Levi was already walking to the door.  Erwin stumbled to follow him.

****

“I'll see you Saturday, Eyebrows.  Give the kids kisses for me.”  

****

“Levi!”  Erwin called, but it was too late.  Levi had already shut the door behind him.  The blonde threw open the door and called out again as Levi climbed into his car and pulled out of the driveway.  He looked back for just a second and saw Erwin crumple against the door frame.

****

“This is for your own good, Blondie,” Levi whispered to himself as he turned up the radio to drown out the sound of his heart breaking.

****

*****

****

It seemed that Saturday would never arrive, but came all too quickly at the same time.  Levi wanted to avoid Erwin, yet couldn't wait to see him again.  His nerves were on edge and he just wanted to get this day over with.  However, all his jumbled thoughts and frayed nerves seemed to calm as he was greeted at the door by three of the most beautiful blondes he had ever seen.  It was that same feeling he had a the festival, the feeling of coming home.

****

“I'm sorry you had to come so early, but the luncheon starts at two and need time to change once I get there.”  Erwin threw an arm across his shoulders and guided him to the kitchen.  “I hope you're hungry.  The twins wanted to make you pancakes.”  Two sets of big blue, puppy-dog eyes stared up at him.

****

“Yes, of course.  I'm starving.”  The kids beamed.  “Looks good.”

****

“Okay, I have to get going.  Just put your dishes in the sink and I'll deal with it when I get home.  You have my number, use it if you need to.  Emergency numbers are on the fridge.  Money is on the counter in case you want to eat out.  And don't let them talk you into watching the same movie over and over.  I once had a twelve hour marathon of  _ Frozen _ .  I went temporarily insane.  Any questions?”  Erwin gave him a beautiful smile and Levi couldn't help but return it.

****

“No, we’re fine.”

****

“Okay, then.  I'll be back around ten.  Kids are usually in bed by eight.”  Erwin grabbed a garment bag from the table and kissed the kids.  “Thank you again, Levi.”

****

“Daddy, you didn't kiss Levi ‘bye,” Historia said innocently.

****

“How terrible of me.”  The only warning Levi received was a slight bump of Erwin's nose against his own before the blonde chastely pressed his lips to Levi's.  It  lasted maybe just a couple of seconds and wasn't sexual in any way, but it left Levi trembling and weak in the knees.  “See you soon.”

****

“Bye Daddy!”

****

“Bye babies, be good for Levi.”  Erwin waved with a smile and walked out the door.  Levi felt a little overwhelmed being in his home without him here.  It felt too familiar yet foreign.  This was only his third time being there, but he was comfortable being there, almost like he lived there.  The worst part about it was the fact that he could  _ see _ himself living there.  He could picture waking up to a disheveled Erwin as the twins burst through the bedroom door with their usual exuberance.  His heart warmed with the thought of having family dinners together, being called Papa, being called lover (again).  He never realized how badly he wanted those things until Erwin Smith dangled them in front of him.  Now he craved it, longed for it, but couldn’t have it, at least not with the one he wanted.  Levi sighed and noticed the twins staring him intently.

****

“Okay guys, let's eat some pancakes and then we are going to rescue Princess Historia from the evil dragon.”  

****

“Yay!”  Historia cheered as they all sat down to eat.  It was going to be a long day of playing house.  Only Levi wished he wasn’t playing.

****

*****

****

The house was still and dark as he pulled up the driveway.  The only light to greet him was the soft glow of lamplight in the living room and the starkness of the porch light.  He was used to coming home to a dark house, but this time it felt different.  Levi was in there, waiting for him to come home.  The thought warmed him and thawed long frozen parts of him, parts of him he thought were dead.

****

But Levi wasn't his.

****

This warm feeling of having someone to come home to was only temporary.  Levi had moved on and was pushing Erwin to do the same.  With a sigh, Erwin shut off the car, grabbed his bag, and got out to go inside.  He was quiet as he he entered, but made sure to jingle the keys as to alert Levi it was him.  

****

“There's some left over spaghetti in the fridge if you're hungry,” Levi called as he descended the stairs.  Erwin looked up at a disheveled Levi and smiled.  Levi's gazed travelled over him before the dark haired man gave a whistle of appreciation as he approached.

****

“Nice uniform, Commander Handsome,” he teased.  Erwin looked down at his now wrinkled dress blues and blushed a little.

****

“Major, actually.  You like it?”

****

“Who doesn't like a man in uniform?”  There was a long pause.  “Did you have a  nice trip?”

****

“It was fine, long.”  Another stilted silence.  “How were the kids?”

****

“They had a blast.  I tried to clean up the best I could, but I wasn't sure where everything went so-”

****

“That's fine.  I'm used to nothing being in the same place twice.”  Why was this so damn awkward?  It hadn't been earlier, but something about being alone in the dim lamplight felt more intimate.

****

“Armin had a nightmare.  Could've warned me about those.  I almost had a heart attack when I heard him screaming.”  Levi was standing right in front of him, looking up, his gray eyes looking almost black in the dim light.

****

“Sorry.  He doesn't have them often and never remembers them in the morning.  I guess I'm so used to it that I didn't think to warn you.”  Erwin removed his hat and scratched his head.

****

“You must be tired.  I should go…”

****

“You could stay,” Erwin blurted.  The moment was awkward, but he wasn't ready to let Levi go just yet.  “I mean, it is late and you are more than welcome to spend the night.  I mean you don't have to sleep with me, but I have a spare bedroom and-”

****

“Erwin.”

****

“Yes.”

****

“You're babbling.”

****

“I know.”  He finally hung his bag on the hall tree and put his hat on the bench.

****

“How was Sina?”  There it was.  The source of the tension.  

****

“Hate to disappoint you, Levi, but I turned down that job five days ago.”

****

“What?!  I told you to at least see the campus first.  Erwin, do know what an opportunity this was?”  Levi turned from him, teeth clenched.

****

“I didn't want it.  Just because I received an unsolicited offer, it doesn't mean that I have to take it.  I'm happy at Trost.  I couldn't uproot the kids from everyone they know.  I like being this close to friends and family...to you.”  Levi turned.

****

“Don't.  I will not be a reason to hold you back.”  Levi tugged on his hair in frustration.  “Can't you see what you threw away?  For what?”

****

“I know you are with Eld, Levi.  I'm not doing this solely for you when I know we will not be together.”

****

“Eld?  You still think I'm with Eld?  We stopped seeing each other over a month ago.”  Erwin felt his his heart stop for a second.

****

“What?  Why didn't you say something?”

****

“I  _ tried _ , but somehow…”

****

“ _ Levi. _ ”

****

“You know what, this is bullshit.  I can't keep doing this.  I’m going home.”  Levi push past Erwin and the blonde felt something in him break.  He knew if Levi walked out that door now, it would be the last time he would see him.

****

“Levi, don't go.”  A pause.  “Please.”  The word had come out so soft, so broken that Erwin wondered for a moment if Levi had even heard him.  At least until Levi spun on him with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

****

“Why?  To what end, Erwin?  Why are we doing this?  We were supposed to be fuck buddies and we managed to screw that up royally.  I'm so mad at you right now.  You threw away such a great opportunity!”  

****

“Do I even get a say as to what I want?”  Erwin raged, temper finally flaring.  “You know what?  You're right.  This is bullshit.  You know what else?  You're a coward and you're running scared, instead of telling me what you want.  Why don't we quit assuming what the other wants and just tell each other point blank?”  Erwin grabbed Levi by the shoulders and resisted the urge to shake him.

****

“You are calling me a coward?  That's rich coming from the man that hid from the world for five fucking years like some damn leper.  All this started because you couldn't commit!”  Levi pushed away from him.

****

“You're right, but at least I can admit when I am wrong.  I am at least trying here.  What about you?  What do you want?”

****

“It doesn't matter anymore, Erwin.  Do you even know what you want?”

****

“You!  I want you!  But I keep fucking it up and I'm sorry.  But you have to know that the only thing I have ever wanted for myself is you.”  Erwin leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling in an attempt to cool his temper.

****

“Why?  What about this is so fucking wonderful that you want to keep going?”  Levi pushed, keeping the heat of anger simmering.

****

“Because I love you, goddamn it!”

****

Silence had never been so deafening.  Erwin's anger immediately drained from his body, leaving him feeling exhausted, old.  Levi stood so still that Erwin wondered if he was even breathing.  The only sound was the ticking of the hall clock, taunting Erwin of each second that his declaration failed to be acknowledged.  His anger melted into numbness, then to pain.

****

“Oh.”  Erwin snorted derisively at Levi's response.

****

“I see.”  God he wanted to cry like a baby, but he just took a deep breath and swallowed past the lump in his throat and turned his head away.  He heard the lock on the door and squeezed his eyes closed.  He couldn't bear to watch Levi walk away now.

****

“Erwin.”  Something in Levi's voice made him turn and look.  As soon as he met Levi's gaze he found himself catching Levi as he barreled into him, hands and lips searching for any part of Erwin they could reach.  Erwin felt himself being pulled down by the lapels of his jacket as he crushed Levi closer to his body.  It seemed like eternity but their lips finally crashed together, searching, desperate.

****

“Levi,” he panted in between rough, pleading kisses.  “Oh god, Levi.  I've missed you.”

****

“You love me?”  Levi tugged at his hair.  “You fucking idiot.  What took you so long?”  He was pulled down into another kiss and he could feel the tremble in Levi's lips.

****

“I'm sorry.  I didn't know you were waiting.”  Erwin kissed him again.  He couldn't help himself.  He needed the taste of Levi on his tongue as much as he needed his next breath.

****

“I didn't either.  Just shut up and kiss me.”  Their height difference made the angle a little awkward but neither seemed to mind as their mouths met again.

****

“I thought I was kissing you,” Erwin muttered against the smaller man's lips.

****

“Didn't I tell you to shut up?” Levi responded as he practically climbed Erwin in an attempt to get closer.  The blonde took the hint and hoisted Levi up. Immediately, the dark haired man wrapped his legs and arms around Erwin never pausing in their kissing.

****

“Levi,” Erwin groaned as he could feel Levi harden against him.  “I want you.  Is that okay?”

****

“Yeah,  _ fuck,  _ upstairs, now.”  Erwin, for once, listened without questioning.  He made sure he had a good grip on Levi before carefully climbing the stairs to go bedroom.  Of course, Levi didn't make it easy for him as he nibbled and kissed along his jawline and the exposed parts of his neck.  It felt like eternity before he reached the bedroom and gently sat his feisty cargo down, closing the door softly behind him.

****

*****

****

Erwin loved him?

****

Erwin loved him…

****

Erwin fucking loved him!

****

Levi's heart pounded so violently in his chest that it was almost painful.  They stood in the dark bedroom for just a moment, facing each other, panting.  The desperation and anxiety from earlier was starting to wind down into something more muted, more intimate, more intense.  It was a stillness that spoke volumes of what may lay beneath the surface.  They had waded around the edges of this before, never daring to go deeper.  However, the time for caution was over.  They both wanted this…

****

And Erwin  _ loved _ him.

****

So, what else could Levi do but love him in return?

****

Levi braced himself against Erwin's chest as he stood on his tiptoes to place soft, fluttering kiss against the blonde’s lips.  Erwin shivered in response and started to wrap his arms around Levi, who stepped just out of reach.  He walked behind Erwin and started removing his uniform jacket.

****

“Levi?”  

****

“No touching.  You are going to let someone take care of you for once.”  As soon as the jacket was removed, it was carefully folded and laid along the storage bench at the foot of the bed.  Erwin turned as Levi took one hand in his and kissed each knuckle and fingertip before placing one last kiss in the center of the palm.  He unbuttoned the cuff of the white dress shirt and placed a kiss on the sensitive skin on the underside of his wrist.  He then copied this procedure on the other hand and wrist.  He met Erwin's confused gaze, then gently stroked his cheek.  It surprised him when Erwin inhaled sharply, as if trying to remember to breathe.  

****

Levi wrapped his fingers around Erwin's tie and undid the knot before sliding it off and tossing it on the discarded jacket.  He slowly started unbuttoning Erwin's shirt, making sure to thoroughly kiss and nibble each inch of flesh as it became exposed.  So far, the blonde had followed Levi's instructions and kept his hands to himself, at his side, clenched tightly in fists, and twitching at every swipe of Levi's tongue.  The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and the rustling of clothes, both afraid to say anything for fear of ruining the moment.

****

Erwin was the first to break the silence with a hiss as Levi nibbled at one of his nipples while removing his shirt.  It was systematically folded and added to the pile. Levi started kissing down Erwin's left arm, smiling when finding the ticklish spot on the inside of his elbow.  He ended with a chivalrous kiss to the back of the hand.  He then moved on to the right arm and Erwin visibly flinched.  Levi gently ran a finger along Erwin's jawline coaxing him to meet his eyes.  

****

As soon as their eyes met, Levi made a show of placing hot, open mouth kisses on the gnarled scar tissue and moaning.  He could feel the hardened muscle jerk and twitch under lips.  He kept staring into Erwin's blue eyes and lavished extra attention to each scar, loving every part of this man, even the parts that Erwin was insecure about.  Again, Levi finished his exploration with a kiss to the back of the hand.

****

“Levi, I want to touch you.”  Erwin's voice was hoarse and deep with arousal and it caused tremors to shake through Levi's body.

****

“Not yet.  Soon.”  Levi didn't know how much restraint he had left.  He wanted to take care of Erwin...a man who gave too much to everyone, but never dared to take anything for himself.  If Erwin touched him now, he wouldn't have the strength to carry this through.  He had been waiting to feel those large, strong hands on his body for months, and he knew just the slightest of touches would steal his resolve.  

****

Not giving in to the very obvious pout on Erwin's lips, Levi started unbuckling his belt and quickly unfastened the fly of his trousers.  Levi followed the path they made to the floor, hitting his knees as the sound of fabric hitting the floor echoed in the room.  Levi helped him remove his shoes and socks before helping him keep his balance as he stepped out of pants.  They were also folded and laid neatly with the rest of his uniform. He kissed up the inside of each impossibly long legs before hooking his fingers in the waistband of Erwin's blue boxer briefs and pulling them down. He moaned at Erwin's hiss when his arousal sprang free from the constricting cloth.

****

“God, you're so hard already,” Levi whispered as he stood up.  “Lay down on the bed for me.”  Erwin looked confused but laid in the center of the bed.  He watched Levi with flames burning in those impossible eyes as Levi quickly shed his clothing.

****

“Look at me, Erwin,” Levi rasped out as he started stroking his erection.  “See how badly I've missed you.  No one can undo me the way you can.  I ache for you Erwin.”

****

“Levi.”  Erwin apparently had enough.  He sat up and pulled Levi on top of him and kissed him long, deep, and sweet...kissing Levi just for the sake of kissing.  Levi could feel himself melting into Erwin as they continued to kiss, learned every texture of his mouth, tasted each breath.  Levi had never been kissed so thoroughly.

****

“Erwin, I told you no touching,” he said against the blonde's lips with a smile.

****

“I couldn't help myself.  I'm a terrible person and feel no remorse.”  Another long, lingering kiss.  “I just can't get enough of you.”

****

“Try to restrain yourself,” Levi teased as he pushed him back down to the mattress.  He sat back on his knees and traced every dip and curve of Erwin's body, took note of every hitched breath, every clench of hard muscle, the trail of goosebumps left behind.  He brushed his thumbs over the sharp jut of his hipbones.  His fingertips ghosted to the juncture of Erwin's thighs, and the blonde bucked his hips, moan torn from deep in his chest.  He spread his legs wider to allow Levi room for his exploration.  Levi was almost as shocked as Erwin when his teasing fingers traced down the cleft of Erwin's ass.  The blonde gasped in surprise and Levi licked his lips as he circled Erwin's entrance.

****

“Oh god,” Erwin panted as Levi teased His opening with the soft flutter of his fingertips.  The blonde trembled.  It was intoxicating for Levi to have that power over the man under him.  This was a side of Erwin he had never seen before.  His eyes were begging for Levi.  His cock was hard and leaking.  Sweat glistened across his body as his hips rose in an attempt to find relief from the heat and frustration growing within him.

****

“Erwin?  Is this okay?  Can I?”  Levi asked as his fingertip pushed in just slightly, just enough to feel the heat and pressure inside Erwin.

****

“Yes, please, Levi.”  Erwin threaded his fingers through Levi's hair and pulled him down for a kiss. “Please, I need-”

****

“Okay...okay.”  Levi looked around for a moment before Erwin reached to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.  Levi took them from him and placed the condom within easy reach and opened lube, spreading some on his fingers.  He tried to ignore the trembling in his hands.  He was beyond aroused.  There were no words to explain this feeling.  

****

“Hey.”  Levi looked up at the softly spoken word.  Erwin pulled him down and kissed him with hunger, devouring him, increasing the heat of his desire.  Unable to hold out any longer, he gently slid a finger inside Erwin as the blonde panted against his mouth.

****

“You're so tight.  Have you ever?”

****

“Not since basic training.  Levi, God, don't stop, so good.”  Erwin's back arched as Levi pumped his finger in and out of him.  He carefully added a second finger and Erwin absolutely  _ keened.   _ It was all Levi could do not to rush this.  The man below him was testing his limits with the way his body absolutely melted into his touch.  And when Levi added a third finger, Erwin held onto him, clinging desperately as if he was going to fall apart and Levi was the only thing holding him together.  He brushed over Erwin's prostate just to coax more of those deep moans from his lover’s throat.  He could feel them vibrating through his body as they kissed sloppily.

****

“Levi, you're killing me.  I'm ready.”  Levi, unable to hold out any longer, removed his fingers and rolled on the condom, making sure to add some more lube and give himself a couple of extra strokes to take the edge off.  He placed one last kiss to Erwin's lips before lining himself up to push in.  The pressure and initial resistance he expected, so he gently massaged Erwin's hips as he pressed into him.  

****

What he hadn't expected was the heat, the tightness, the overwhelming pleasure of being inside Erwin.  He hadn't expected to be so overcome with emotion just to be making love with man again.  He didn't expect to start trembling with the perfection of it, and, when he bottomed out, he dropped his head to Erwin's chest just to give himself a moment to get his body and emotions under control so wouldn't blackout from the pleasure of it all.

****

“I love you,” tumbled from his trembling lips.  “I love you so fucking much, Erwin.”

****

“Then show me.   _ Move _ , Levi.”  Erwin drew a deep, panting breath.  “Please.” 

****

So, Levi did.  He started slowly to allow Erwin to adjust, just gentle, shallow thrusts.  When the vice-like grip around his cock started to release a little, his thrusts became more forceful, but remained slow and steady.  He wanted this to last, engrave this to memory, the sight of cool, composed Erwin falling apart below him.  Their eyes met and held as their bodies moved against each other, melding, entwining, merging.  Erwin held one of Levi's hands over his heart as it pounded in his chest.  Levi brought Erwin's other hand to his lips and kissed it, the sweetness of the action in stark opposition of desperation of their bodies.

****

But it wasn't enough.  Levi wanted more.  He pulled himself to his knees and draped one of Erwin's legs over his shoulder, gripping tightly as he changed the angle.  Then Erwin was the one to tremble, a whole body shudder that signaled to Levi he found what he was looking for.

****

“There, oh shit, right there!”  Levi's paced quickened as he felt the familiar heat coil in his stomach.  When Erwin started stroking himself, Levi hurried to help.

****

“Erwin...I-I’m so...close.”  

****

“Yeah, oh god.  I'm going to…” When Levi felt Erwin's thighs tense, he took over stroking his cock, milking his orgasm from him.  Erwin threw his head back and arched his back, coming with a broken gasp.  Levi pumped his hips a few more times as Erwin tightened around him.  He dropped his head to Erwin's chest as he grunted out his climax, filling the condom with his release.

****

They laid tangled together for a few moments as their breathing returned to normal and their heartbeats slowed.  Erwin ran his fingers through Levi's hair as the smaller man nuzzled closer to his chest.

****

“We need a shower, we're disgusting,” Levi murmured, not making any effort to move.

****

“Yeah, you're probably right.  I'm not ready to move just yet.”  

****

“I didn't hurt you, did I?”  Levi's head shot up.

****

“No...no.  I will probably be sore but there was nothing you could have done about that.  I'm just enjoying holding you.”  Erwin continued carding his fingers through Levi's hair.

****

“I want to kiss you, but you're too damn tall,” he grumbled.  Erwin chuckled.

****

“Maybe you're just- Hey!  Ow!  You just bit me!”  Erwin grinned down at his assailant. 

****

“No short jokes.”  Levi pulled out of Erwin with a hiss and carefully removed, tied off and disposed of the condom.  He then slid up his lover’s body and got the kiss he wanted so badly.

****

“Okay, no short jokes,” the blonde agreed when their lips broke apart.

****

“Now what?” Levi asked.

****

“Well, first, we shower.  Then, we are going to sleep like the dead.  And then, you are going to let me take you out on a date.”  Erwin smiled warmly.  “I really want to do this right this time.  I really don't deserve a second chance, but thank you for giving it to me anyway.”

****

“Don't worry about it.  I was an asshole too.”  Levi sat up, pulling Erwin with him.  “Come on, let's take a shower while I still have the energy to stand.”

****

“I must have done something wrong.  After that, I don't think I'm able to stand.  You should be at least wobbly.”

****

“Your jokes are so bad.  Don't quit your day job.”  Levi again pulled at the larger man as he backed of the bed.  Erwin followed and scooped Levi up as soon as his feet hit the floor.

****

“Put me down!”  Levi weakly protested.  He was relieved when he was sat on his feet in the shower, but soon bristled at the shock of cold water spraying on his skin.  He opened his mouth to start chewing Erwin out, but his words were lost to the hungry kiss Erwin gave him as he blocked out the spray of the shower head and pinned him against the wall.

****

“Again?”  Levi panted as he felt his body respond to the man holding him.

****

“You love me.  So, yeah, again.”

****

They finally collapsed on the bed sometime later, after the water had long turned cold, still slightly damp, but too tired and sated to care.  They whispered their goodnights and fell asleep holding to one another.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Together at last...ah, sweet romance. Please let me know what you think.


	15. Unexpected Moniker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi studied Erwin’s profile in the dim light of the parking garage. His expression was unreadable. It made Levi on edge. Did Erwin think that he had been planting ideas in the children’s heads? The dark-haired man was at a loss. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to say, so he chose silence. It didn’t take long for the twins to fall asleep, despite the thick tension in the atmosphere. Erwin’s fingers were shaking as he turned into his driveway and shut off the vehicle.
> 
> “Levi, I’m so sorry,” Erwin said as they carried the kids inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God guys, I am so sorry this has taken so long. My father has been in and out of the hospital since November, and I have been struggling with chronic migraines for months. I’m on the mend hopefully, and my dad is getting better, hopefully. 
> 
> Just a couple of warnings for this chapter. Some angst and gratuitous smut at the end.

“Come on Historia.”

“No! What if they get mad? They’we asweep.”  
  
“They won’t be mad. Daddy never gets mad about it.”

“But Levi…”

“Levi’s too cool to get mad. Now, come on!”

Levi woke to the sound of whispering. Two pairs of piercing blue eyes were staring at him over the edge of the mattress, and he jerked in surprise, his head making contact with Erwin’s face.

“Ow! What in the-“

“Hey guys, what’s up,” Levi asked as the twins continued to stare. Erwin groaned from behind him, holding his nose in pain.

“Daddy, Levi, I’m so sowwy,” Historia immediately started crying.

“Hey, no crying. Why are you crying?” Levi made sure that, yes, he and Erwin had the foresight to at least put their underwear back on at some point before sitting up and pulling the crying child on his lap. “You’re burning up with fever.”

“She got sick all over the bed,” Armin informed.

“My tummy feews funny,” Historia groaned and Erwin, with amazing speed and acrobatic prowess, jumped up, took Historia from Levi, and vaulted over Armin’s head, over the side of bed in a mad dash to the bathroom. Levi was momentarily confused until he heard the sound of something hitting the toilet. Erwin’s deep voice could be heard over the sounds of sickness and crying, soothing and comforting.

“That was-“

“So cool! Did you see how fast Dad was running? I didn’t know he could jump so high either!” Levi just smiled at Armin and ruffled his hair.

“Why don’t you go watch cartoons while I clean up Historia’s bed?”

“Will sissy be okay?” The little boy asked as they walked out of the room.

“Yeah, it’s probably just a stomach bug. She’ll be better in no time.” Levi cringed as he walked into the twins’ bedroom and saw the mess that greeted him. Poor baby. She must feel awful. He took a deep breath and started stripping the bed, making a mental note of cleaning supplies he would need from downstairs.

He put the soiled bedclothes in the wash, making sure to set the dial to deep clean. With Armin’s help, he was able to locate the desired cleaning supplies. By the time he was finished scrubbing and putting fresh linens on the bed, Erwin was carrying Historia into the room, wrapped in a towel, damp hair pulled back in a French braid. Levi hurriedly fetched some clean clothes and helped Erwin put her back to bed.

“Thank you, Levi. You didn’t have to do all that,” Erwin stated as he put a damp cloth on Historia’s head and laid a trash can beside the bed.

“Well, I figured you would like some help.” Levi shrugged as he pressed a kiss to the top of the little girl’s head. She was drifting off to sleep so they got up and left the room, leaving the door cracked.

“Yes, the help is much appreciated. I’m just not used to having it.” Erwin’s tone was not complaining, just factual and punctuated by a shy smile.

“Well, get used to it , old man. You’re going to be seeing a lot more of me around here.” Levi placed his hands on the blonde man’s hips.

“Oh? I hope to be seeing a lot more of you...period.” Erwin flashed a wolfish grin that earned him bop to the back of the head.

“Pervert,” Levi admonished. “Let’s go feed Armin before the kid starves.”

“How about I go pick something up? I need to get a few things for Historia so she doesn’t get dehydrated. That is, if you don’t mind staying with them while I run to the pharmacy?”

“Go do what you need to do. I got this.” The dark haired man waved Erwin off in the direction of the bedroom to get dressed.

“Thank you, Levi. I love you.” Those three words made Levi’s heart stop in his chest. He didn’t know if he would ever get used to hearing them. It seemed like a dream last night, a heat of the moment, one time thing, but in the bright light of morning, spoken so casually...it did things to his heart, shook him to his core.

“Yeah, love you too. Now get out of here, I’m hungry.”

“Yes sir.”

*****  
The sun was setting and the cold autumn sky was fading into the deep purple of dusk when Levi made it back to his apartment. He smiled as he unlocked the door while sending Erwin a quick text to let him know he made it home safely. The blonde was quick to respond with a picture of him and the kids tucked into bed together, caption reading ‘Luv u and miss u.’ Levi’s lips still tingled from Erwin’s goodbye kiss and his body still felt the warmth of hugs from the twins. He was still wearing his goofy smile when he walked through the door.

“Well, the prodigal son returns.” Petra’s voice startled him from is lovesick musings. He looked up from his phone to find three pairs of eyes staring at him.

“I thought you were babysitting...yesterday?” his mother asked with a sly grin. “And you never did say who you were babysitting.”

“Yeah, Levi, where have you been?” Hange asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Has the walk of shame returned?” Petra giggled.

“In front of my mom? Really?”

“Oh, that’s not a look of shame,” Kuchel interjected. “That boy is completely smitten.”

“Why are you talking about me like I’m not here?” Levi grumped.

“Did you and Eld get back together?” Levi just rolled his eyes at his roommate.

“No, Petra dear, he would never look like that over Eld,” Hange teased as her hazel eyes danced merrily. “My guess would be one Dr. Smith.”

“Oh, that beautiful man from the grocery store? The one with kids? Oh, yes, Levi, mommy very much approves.”

“I really wasn’t asking permission...from any of you. Yes, I was babysitting for Erwin yesterday, and I spent the night when he offered. But you know what? It’s not anyone’s damn business.” Levi walked past the trio on the couch and went straight to the kitchen.

“Levi, are you sure about this?” Petra asked with concern. “You have been moping around for months after the last time this went south.”

“You know, I love you, but shut up.” Levi let out an exasperated sigh. “I have spent all this time listening to people tell me why Erwin’s good or bad for me. I think that I need to decide that...with Erwin. So, we talked about it, what we wanted, and so now, here we are.”

“And just where are we exactly? Inquiring minds want to know.” Hange deliberately kept her tone light and teasing, hoping not to offend.

“We’re going to do this the right way. A relationship.”

“Woohoo! About damn time!” Hange slapped him enthusiastically on the back, knocking the breath from his lungs.

“Levi?” The dark haired man looked up at his mother as she called his name. Her grey eyes searched his, looking for confirmation.

“He says he loves me,” he said with a shrug. Kuchel’s face lit up with a brilliant smile.

“And?”

“I’m in love with him. I’m in love with his kids.” Levi couldn’t help but blush at being so open with his emotions.

“But?” Petra prompted, knowing that there was always a ‘but’ with Levi.

“But I’ve never been in love before. It’s...overwhelming.”

“Oh, my dear boy, you have no idea. It’s wonderful,” Kuchel stayed as she pulled her son in for a hug.

*****

“God, Levi, I am so sorry,” Erwin whined as they made their way through the crowd to the parking garage. “Disney on Ice was not my idea of a great date. Maybe I am cursed. Every time I even think about taking you out for a proper date, it all goes to hell.”

“It’s fine, Erwin,” Levi consoled as he held Armin’s hand a little tighter, trying to navigate the sea of people. “In all fairness, this was my mother’s fault. She’s the one who won the tickets on the radio.”

They had been trying to plan a proper date for almost a month now. First was the stomach plague that had descended on the Smith household. That had lasted almost a week. Then Levi had to study for finals, which left him out of contact for another week. Then came Mike’s and Nanaba’s wedding, which they went together, but didn’t really count as Erwin and the twins were in the wedding party, and Erwin’s parents were there. (Not to mention, weddings aren’t really great for first dates.). Now they were trying to escape the frozen hell of Disney on Ice. Levi could see the disappointment in Erwin’s eyes. He knew that the blonde had originally planned a nice dinner and then a stroll through the Christmas lights in the park.

“I promise, I can do this. I will do this.” Levi almost laughed at the determined expression on Erwin’s face, but then thought better of in fear of wounding the man’s ego.

“Erwin, it’s fine-“

“Papa, can you carry me? I’m tired.” Armin’s sweet little voice cut through all the din around them. Levi froze, shock stealing his breath and making his heart beat wildly in his chest. This was...this feeling...

“Armin, we talked about this. Levi, I’m so sorry-“

“What do you mean that you’ve talked about this?” Oh shit. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. All the color drained from Erwin’s face. He looked like he was going to pass out.

“The kids have started calling you Papa, and I’ve tried to explain-“

“Explain what, exactly?”

“Levi, I’m so sorry. I’ve tried to explain that you’re not ready, may never be ready-“

“But Daddy, you hold hands and kiss and have sleepovers, like Mina’s dad and papa. How is this different?” Levi looked between Armin and Erwin. Erwin was still deathly pale and sweaty. Levi may have been imagining things but he could have sworn he saw a slight quiver in Erwin’s lips.

“Not now Armin. We will talk about this at home.” Erwin’s voice was raw and terse. Levi didn’t know if he was angry or nervous. The blonde just picked up the child and shouldered his way through the crowd, hand gripping Historia’s firmly, and Levi clinging to her other hand in an attempt to keep up. They were silent as they loaded into the car.

Levi studied Erwin’s profile in the dim light of the parking garage. His expression was unreadable. It made Levi on edge. Did Erwin think that he had been planting ideas in the children’s heads? The dark-haired man was at a loss. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to say, so he chose silence. It didn’t take long for the twins to fall asleep, despite the thick tension in the atmosphere. Erwin’s fingers were shaking as he turned into his driveway and shut off the vehicle.

“Levi, I’m so sorry,” Erwin said as they carried the kids inside.

“Sorry for what, exactly?” Levi helped get them ready for bed and tucked them in. The exited the room and went back downstairs.

“For Armin. I know that it’s too soon in our relationship for you to decide whether or not you’re ready to be a parent-“

“Erwin.”

“I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything. The kids just love you so much, and I really did try to explain, but they don’t understand-“

“Erwin.”

“Oh, God, you probably think I put them up to that to make you feel obligated to stay with me-“

“Erwin! Shut up!” The blonde did as he was told, but looked at Levi like a kicked puppy. “You babble when you’re upset.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“Will you take a breath and calm down? Fuck, you’re making me a nervous wreck.” Levi pushed him down on the couch and straddled his lap. “What in the hell has gotten into you?”

“I panicked.” Erwin’s large hands rubbed Levi’s thighs.

“No shit. The question is: why?” Levi held Erwin’s face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eye. “You’ve got to talk to me.” The raw, naked pain turned brilliantly blue eyes to stormy blue-gray.

“I don’t want you to feel pressured, or obligated, or trapped. Only you should decide if you’re ready to be a father. It’s not up to me or my children to make that decision for you.” Erwin earned a bop to the back of the head.

“Exactly. That’s why you don’t get to say that I’m not ready to be a father. If I wasn’t ready, I wouldn’t be dating a guy with kids, you asshat.”

“You think that at first, but it’s different when the children start becoming attached. I should know.” Erwin brushed Levi’s hair back gently, eyes softening.

“What aren’t you telling me, Erwin?”

“Armin’s first word was Mama. I was absolutely elated. Marie...not so much. She looked absolutely devastated, like she wanted to be anywhere else, like her life was over. Tonight, when he said that...the look on your face…”

“Erwin, I won’t deny I was shocked. I never would have imagined he thought so highly of me so soon. But don’t you ever think for one second I don’t want that. It’s not the right time yet, but I want it. I love those kids like they are mine, so don’t go second guessing me, Smith.”

“I just got you back and I don’t want to screw this up again. I told you, I’m bad at this.” Erwin gently caressed the contours of his face, expression so serene, so loving.

“One shitty ex doesn’t make you bad at relationships. It just makes her a shitty ex. I think that Marie has a lot of growing up to do, and having a new baby is going to give her a crash course in adulting.” Levi kissed Erwin on the nose. “Hey, I’m still here, I’m not freaked out. Overwhelmed a little, but I promise that it’s in a good way. I love them, Erwin. Nothing is going to change that.”

“I love you.” Erwin gently kissed his lips.

“You are such a sappy bastard.”

“So it seems,” the blonde murmured pulling Levi into a deeper kiss, opened mouth and warm breaths.

“Lucky for you that you’re good in bed, or else I wouldn’t put up with your pouting.” Levi added a swipe of tongue as he buried his fingers into blonde tresses.

“So, you are using me for sex. I knew it.” Erwin didn’t even bother to feign annoyance as he was too busy pulling Levi closer to get a better angle to further deepen the kiss.

“Damn, you’re so...damn,” Levi moaned against Erwin’s lips and he tried to get even closer, as if he could crawl into his lover’s skin and still not be close enough.

“Are you staying? We could go ahead and call it a night. Go upstairs…”

“Damn it,” Levi growled breaking the kiss. “I can’t. I have to go in to work early tomorrow. I didn’t bring a bag.”

“Damn,” Erwin whined in disappointment.

“Sorry. I forgot to tell you earlier.” Levi adjusted himself as he climbed off Erwin. “Now I have go home with a serious case of blue balls. It’s all your fault, Smith.”

“Let me see if can help you with that before you go,” Erwin teased as he grabbed Levi by the hips and pulled him between his spread knees. He pushed the smaller man’s shirt up with nose before kissing and nibbling his way to the waistband of Levi’s jeans. He closed his teeth over tab and pulled open the button.

“DADDY! I’m thirsty!”

“Fuck.”  
“Damn.”

“It just wasn’t meant to happen tonight,” Levi said with a chuckle, finding humor in the situation, despite his disappointment.

“I love my children...really, I do...more than life itself, but I was really hoping they would stay asleep. Is that wrong?” Erwin looked up at Levi, eyebrows drawn together in thought.

“Nah, I think most parents have those moments. I need to go anyway. Goodnight, Erwin.” Levi gave him one last deep kiss before going home.

*****

“-the loss sustained by the Germans during the Thirty Years War was substantial. They people were poverty-stricken, many homeless due to the destruction, almost everyone was starving...Germany lost one-third of their total population.”

Levi snuck into the back of the lecture hall and sat in back beside Gunther. He watched as Erwin twirled a pen between his fingers and studied the papers on the podium in front of him. He was wearing a forest green sweater that Levi could almost guarantee was cashmere and a pair of dark wash jeans. It was a more casual look than Levi was used to seeing on his lover during the week. He liked it...a lot.

“Dr. Smith, will this be on the final? We didn’t discuss this during lectures.” The bulky blonde in the middle of the room looked slightly familiar...like a large, angry Viking.

“What does the course syllabus say, Braun? This is an upper-level course. I expect you to be able to study some of the material without me holding your hand. Besides, that was the reason we decided to meet for study group today, so I can answer any questions you have about the material. That includes the information not covered during lectures.” Erwin’s pen kept twirling, and he didn’t even bother to look up from from the lectern.

“Does anyone in here know what started the Thirty Years War?” Erwin asked the sea of blank faces.

“Religion,” Levi spoke up, and Erwin almost jumped in surprise.

“You are correct,” The blonde said with a smile. “And you are also not in this class, so the whole lot of you should be ashamed. Levi’s not even taking this course and he knows more about this subject than you do. I would suggest you guys go over the syllabus and study outline again before the final on Friday. Go on, get out of here. My office hours are posted and you kids should know how use email. If you have questions, ask. Dismissed.”

The students started gathering their belongings and Levi made his way down the aisle to the front of the room where Erwin was speaking to a group of students. Gunther called Levi’s name and waved as he went out the door. He would have to thank the man later for letting him know his lover’s schedule.

“Levi!” Erwin’s entire face lit up as he approached. “What are you doing here?” the blonde asked, pulling on his coat.

“I was just i the neighborhood and heard that there was going to be a really hot guy giving an awesome lecture about 17th century Germany, and I had to check it out,” Levi deadpanned.

“Is this your boyfriend, Dr. Smith,” one of the female students asked with a giggle.

“Damn right I am. Come on Blondie, let’s get out of here.” Levi grabbed his lover by the arm as soon as he packed everything in his messenger bag and started dragging him to the door.

“Figures...gay and taken,” another girl whispered as they walked by.

“Like you had a chance,” her friend responded. Levi snorted in agreement.

“Levi, what’s the rush? Slow down. Where are you taking me?” Levi kept a tight grip on Erwin’s arm as they left the building in direction of the parking lot.

“Well, first, we are going to stop by your car so you can ditch your bag. Then, we are going to grab dinner at that place on 9th before we go to the park for the Christmas lights. Then, we’re going back to your place and get really cozy and see what happens.” Levi couldn’t help the devilish grin on his lips when Erwin’s eyes darkened with desire.

“That sounds great, but aren’t you forgetting something?”

“What? I don’t think I’m forgetting anything,” The dark haired man replied innocently...almost too innocently.

“My kids-“. Erwin was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket, frowning at the name on the caller ID. “Carla? Is everything okay?”

A pause as Erwin listened, eyes on Levi.

“Is that so? Well, if you’re sure you don’t mind...yes of course. I’ll stop by on my way through. Thank you.”

“Who was that?” Levi asked, grin turning into a full fledged smile.

“You know damn well who that was. It just so happens that Eren and Mikasa wanted to have a sleepover tonight. How fortuitous.” Erwin’s tone was dripping with a mixture of sarcasm and amusement.

“Isn’t it?” Levi responded. “Now, where were we?”

“We were going to go eat-“

“Levi!”

“Fuck me. Is the universe against me?” Levi turned to the source of voice calling his name. A slender blonde man rushed toward him with a slight red-headed woman in tow.

“Hey Bro, we stopped by your apartment first but Petra said you would be here,” the redhead said with a smile.

“Yeah, I thought you were still taking online classes?” The younger blonde asked.

“I am. What are you two doing here?” Levi looked back at Erwin, standing quietly behind him with a confused look in his eyes.

“Isabel got a job at a pediatrician’s office here in Trost, so we’re moving back. We’re house hunting this week. My job was able to transfer me back here, and I start after the new year. Iz starts in February.”

“Congratulations. We should catch up tomorrow. Give me a call and we can meet for lunch.” Levi turned back to Erwin, intending to leave.

“But Bro, we were hunting you down so we could go out to dinner.”

“Isabel…”

“Levi, it’s fine,” Erwin interrupted, grabbing the duo’s attention for the first time. The other blonde eyed Erwin suspiciously.

“I’m Farlan. Who are you?” Farlan approached Erwin.

“Erwin. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Erwin turns to the young woman. “That means you must be Isabel. Congratulations on the new job.”

“Thank you!” Isabel beamed.

“This guy your advisor or something?” Farlan asked Levi.

“Erwin is my boyfriend, you dolt,” Levi answered, exasperated.

“Well, How was I to know? It’s not like you told me you seeing someone.” Farlan teased.

“It’s not like you ever return a phone call, jackass,” Levi volleyed.

“Ignore them,” Isabel advised Erwin.

“Are they always like this?” Erwin asked as the two men argued and traded insults.

“Yup, just like brothers,” Isabel responded with a giggle. It was lively and sweet. “I think it’s the only way they know how to communicate.”

“Levi,” Erwin called out to his lover to get his attention. When Levi turned him, Erwin smiled fondly. “Go out and eat with your friends. You said you haven’t seen them in almost a year...go. It’s fine. You can see me anytime.”

Levi frowned. Erwin was missing the point. They have been trying for weeks to do something as simple as go on a date...alone...without sickness, finals, or children. He had planned so carefully to clear schedules, get a babysitter, and minimize distractions.

“But Erwin…”

“It’s fine. Go ahead. Call me later and we will try to arrange something for another day. Hey, maybe I can watch some actual adult television shows. I’m sure I get more channels than Disney and Nickelodeon,” The blonde smiled softly and kissed Levi on the forehead. “It’s not often the kids are out of house...I just might enjoy the quiet.”

“Erwin-“

“Go, Levi. I’ll talk to you later tonight.” Before Levi could once again voice a protest, Erwin turned and got in his car, waving at Farlan and Isabel as he passed.

“Thanks guys. We have just been planning this for almost a month, but who cares, right.” Levi spat as he walked away from his friends.

“Well, it’s not like we knew. We didn’t even know you were seeing someone. We thought you would be happy that we were moving back,” Farlan grumbled.

“It’s not that, but I do have a phone. I do try to stay in touch, but I can’t help it if you two are too busy to call back or send a text.” Levi puffed.

“Didn’t you two already have this argument?” Isabel gave them a stern look. “Levi is right, Farlan. We should have called. Now he’s missing out on his date because of us.”

“But it was a surprise...you’re not supposed to warn the person you’re surprising.” Isabel rolled her eyes. “Besides, he looks too old for Levi anyway.”

“Excuse me. I don’t see how it’s any of your business, Church. Besides, it’s only ten years difference.” Levi slowed his steps so Isabel and Farlan could catch up.

“Ten! That’s not a very small difference. And he has kids?” Farlan looked absolutely scandalized.

“Twins. Armin and Historia.” Levi quickly pulled out his phone to show Isabel pictures of the two.

“They. Are. So. ADORABLE! Marry him just for his kids,” the redhead squealed.

“I guess they are kinda cute. So, this is pretty serious then?” Farlan said in an attempt to extend an olive branch.

“Very serious. So, stop cock-blocking me.” Isabel cooed and Farlan snorted.

“Oh, I have an idea!” Isabel was practically vibrating with excitement. It was going to be an interesting evening.

*****

Erwin chewed his lower lip as he studied the instructions on the back of the box of quinoa. It didn’t look too complicated in theory, until he read about different ingredients that could be added. He didn’t remember buying this stuff. Couldn’t recall an instance where he craved such such a thing. He wasn’t even sure he had ever had quinoa before. He opened the box and looked at the contents and mentally kicked himself for not going through a drive-thu. The house was still and quiet without Levi or the kids, so the sound of the doorbell startled him so bad that he upended the box and it’s contents spilled all over the floor.

“Great,” he muttered under his breath as the little grains scattered all over the floor and the countertop. The doorbell rang again, and Erwin huffed in annoyance. It seemed his visitor was both unexpected and impatient. And when the doorbell rang a third time, the blonde grit his teeth at the cuss words forming in his mouth.

“Okay, Okay, I’m coming. Where’s the fire?” He bit out as he swung open the door. Before he could even register who was on the other side, he had a bag of take-out was shoved forcefully in his face.

“Took you long enough.” Erwin smiled at Levi’s growl and took the bag of food.

“Sorry, but I really wasn’t expecting you. I thought you were out with Farlan and Isabel.” Erwin followed Levi as he stalked towards the kitchen and sighed when he saw the mess in the floor.

“What in the hell were you doing in here?” Levi was practically bristling like a wet cat at the sight.

“I was getting ready to make dinner but the doorbell startled me and I accidentally turned the box over.”

“You’re hopeless,” his small lover huffed as he grabbed a broom. “I’ll get this, you unpack the food.”

“Okay...but aren’t you supposed to be with your friends? You didn’t have to bring me dinner.” Erwin pulled the containers from the bag and found grilled chicken in a creamy mushroom sauce with seasoned potatoes and steamed asparagus. It smelled heavenly and looked much more appetizing than the mess being swept from his floor.

“Since when do you eat quinoa?” Levi asked, causing Erwin to chuckle.

“I was just asking myself the same thing. I don’t even remember buying it. It just seemed better than a bowl of cereal or instant macaroni and cheese.” The blonde set the table and started plating the food. “Did dinner plans fall through?”

“Yes. Ours. I wasn’t happy about it. So, we called in an order and sat and had a couple of drinks while we waited. It’s not what I originally had planned, but I went through a lot of trouble to get you alone tonight and like hell I’m going to waste it.” Levi dumped the mess and put the broom away before sitting down across from Erwin. The blonde couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?” His blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

“God, you are such a dork. I don’t know how I put up with you. Eat!” the dark haired man barked without venom.

“Yes sir,” Erwin chuckled.

They talked about their week as they ate and Levi even told Erwin how he and Farlan met Isabel, when Farlan popped the question, and how they moved so Isabel could go to a good nursing school. Then they cleaned up the kitchen together as conversation between them melted into comfortable silence.

“Hey Levi, I want to show you something,” Erwin said suddenly, taking his lover by the hand and leading him upstairs.

“I have news for you, Erwin...I’ve seen it before, it’s no longer a surprise. Not that I don’t like it, but I’ve become accustomed to your dick,” Levi deadpanned and Erwin tripped.

“Levi, that’s not...you have a one track mind don’t you? That wasn’t what I was going to show you, but I could probably be persuaded, if you ask nicely.” Levi could only blush in response. “Come on, look around, tell me if you see anything different,” he stated as he opened the bedroom door.

“You dusted?” Levi ventured as he walked in the room and turned on the light. Nothing seemed out of place.

“Look closer,” the blonde encouraged. Rolling his eyes, Levi searched through the room. He looked under the bed and on the nightstand. He finally opened the closet and noticed the empty rack where clothes used to hang.

“You purged your closet? Congratulations. You are officially an adult.” Erwin almost growled in frustration.

“I even cleaned out a drawer.”

“Fantastic. You want a medal?” What did Erwin need to do to get through to the man?

“Check the bathroom.” Erwin practically pushed Levi through the door.

“Okay, you are being really weird.” Gray eyes scanned the room. “Is that an extra toothbrush?”

“It is.” The blonde felt nervous as Levi turned to look at him. “I just thought you might want to leave a few things here. You wouldn’t have to bring a bag all the time, and we wouldn’t have to worry about if you had a change of clothes for work the next day. I know it is too soon to move in together, but I would like for you to feel comfortable here.”

“Wow...I really don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to keep anything here, of course, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I love you. Thank you. This is great,” Levi interrupted, eyes dark. “I didn’t bring much with me tonight, but I might bring some stuff over this weekend?”

“Yes, of course. Whenever you want.” Erwin gently kissed Levi on the top of the head and pulled him close. He could feel the younger man’s heart pounding against his own chest. When he looked into his lover’s eyes, they were heavy and clouded with desire, and the suddenness of Levi’s arousal took Erwin by surprise.

“Now, take me to bed,” Levi whispered against Erwin’s neck before placing a hot, opened-mouth kiss to the warm flesh.

“Okay. What’s the rush?” Erwin teased as Levi pulled at the hem of his shirt.

“Just shut up and strip,” the raven haired man growled. The blonde quickly pulled his shirt over his head before capturing Levi’s lips in a heated kiss while backing him toward the bed. Levi broke the kiss as he sat on the bed, spreading his legs and pulling Erwin to stand between. Erwin choked out a groan when Levi unceremoniously pulled down his sweatpants. “No underwear?”

“I was the only one home, so who cares? Oh...oh...damn…” Erwin lost his ability to speak as Levi licked a stripe from his balls to the head of his cock. He tongued the slit before circling the head with his tongue. When the blonde whimpered, Levi wrapped his kiss-swollen lips around the shaft and sucked in as much of the hard length as he could without choking. Erwin’s breath hitched as Levi pulled back with delicious suction, slurping as his mouth descended again.

“Levi...oh god... that’s amazing...you feel so good.” When Levi completely pulled off Erwin, the blonde made a desperate sound.

“Erwin…” The dark-haired man panted as he scooted into a kneeling position on the bed and stripped off his shirt.

“What has gotten into you? I’ve never seen you like this.” Erwin spun Levi around and pushed his chest to the bed as he reached under him to unbutton the fastening of the smaller man’s pants. Levi panted as he sucked air in his burning lungs, raising his hips trying to rub against Erwin’s hard length.

“We have had sex once in like six months, and that was over a month ago. I’m horny, dammit.” He wiggled his backside, hoping it was enough to get Erwin to remove his pants. “Besides, it’s hot when you get all domestic and shit.”

“If I had known a toothbrush would turn you on this much, I would have gotten it sooner.” He wasted no more time before pulling down Levi’s pants, and pausing. “Oh fuck, Levi, are you trying to kill me? Damn you’re so beautiful.” Erwin groaned as he finally could take in what his lover had been hiding from him: tight, lacy black panties that barely covered the curve of Levi’s pale, milky ass. Erwin slid his fingertips across the dark fabric, feeling the heat of the his lover’s skin through the thin barrier. His cock twitched in anticipation.

“You really like this? It was Isabel’s idea.” The uncertainty in Levi’s voice grounded Erwin a little and he realized that he had done little more than stare.

“I most definitely like...you look delicious.” He couldn’t wait another moment to taste Levi’s skin, so he bent and traced the line of His lover’s spine with his tongue. Levi gasped and bucked underneath him, grinding his lace-clad ass on Erwin’s cock. The blonde hissed at the texture of lace on his hardened flesh.

“Fuck...Erwin. Come on,” Levi whined desperately, reaching behind him to bury his fingers in blonde hair when Erwin started licking and kissing his neck and shoulder.

“Lay down. I want to see you,” Erwin responded, voice deep with desire, even if a little breathless. Levi wasted no time before scrambling onto the pillows and laying on his back, kicking his pants off in the process. Intense blue eyes devoured the sight of the smaller man: the wide set of his shoulders that tapered into narrow hips, the rise and fall of his chest with panting breath, the muscles of his torso tightening as he writhed, and the dusting of dark hair that started at his navel and disappeared beneath those scandalous panties. Levi was the epitome of masculinity, all hard muscle and sharp angles...then there was the delicateness of the intricate black lace, his only covering...the contrast of strength and frailty had Erwin licking his lips.

“Like what you see, old man?” Levi teased and spread his legs in invitation, running his hands down his body, one stopping to tease a pert nipple, the other palming his arousal through the flimsy fabric. Levi was hard...very hard. The black lace strained in attempt to keep him contained. The head of his cock peeked out of the top and was red and swollen with a bead of precome glistening at the tip.

“I think I’m dying,” Erwin said breathlessly. He crawled on the bed until he hovered over Levi, between his legs, close enough to feel the heat of his skin, his breath warm and moist against his lips, the quiver in his thighs...he was close to the smaller man. So very close, yet did not dare to touch. Not yet.

“Erwin.” Levi was straining in an attempt to make contact with the man above him.

“Yes, my love, what’s wrong?” The scowl Erwin received in response was scathing. The blonde smiled.

“Kiss me.” Not giving Erwin a chance to give a teasing or sarcastic remark, Levi grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled Erwin into a kiss that was all tongue and teeth.

“Levi, Levi, easy...oh that’s nice...calm down. You’re so wound up. Slow down. We have all night.”

“I just want you, so very badly.” Levi peppered kisses along Erwin’s neck and shoulders, gripping him tightly, trying to pull their bodies flush.

“But I want…” a kiss to Levi’s jaw. “To take…” a warm tongue along the delicate shell of a pale ear. “My time…” a nip to a kiss swollen bottom lip.

“Fuuck,” Levi whined as he is head fell back on the pillow. Erwin took advantage of the opportunity to lick a hot strip along the straining corded muscle of Levi’s exposed neck. The smaller man trembled.

“Levi, you’ve got to calm down.” It was almost concerning how on edge Levi was already.

“I know, I just missed this so much. We almost fucked it up. All those months wasted.” Levi sounded almost as if he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Erwin pushed back slightly to look his lover in the eyes, and, judging by the deep blush staining the man’s cheeks, he really didn’t mean to say it at at all.

“So, we had a minor misstep or two, but we fixed it. I think we both needed a little humbling experience, and now we’re better for it. So, you can slow down and enjoy it, Levi. We can go at it like randy teenagers another day, but tonight, while we have the house to ourselves, let me savor this.” Erwin gave Levi a playful nip on the chin.

“Fine,” the smaller man huffed. “At least get me ready.” Erwin felt the bottle of lube smack him in the chest before rolling off Levi to the mattress.

“You’re being awfully demanding this evening...and violent.” The blonde rubbed the red spot on his chest.

“You big baby,” Levi teased. Erwin could feel some of the tension melt from Levi’s body and he dipped his head for a long, slow kiss. The atmosphere shifted from desperation to something more sensual, heady, and Erwin could feel Levi’s body melt into it and relax into his normal sexually charged confidence.

Their kiss broke on a gasp as Erwin pushed aside the black lace to lightly circle a fingertip around Levi’s entrance. The smaller man trembled in anticipation as Erwin teased, not yet pressing in. Levi’s breath hitched as he held tightly to Erwin’s shoulders.

“Erwin…” Levi whined, moving his hips to get more friction.

“You’re trembling,” Erwin stated. “You need to be still, or I’m going to tie you down.”

“That could be fun,” Levi panted against his lips. The blonde just grinned wickedly and pushed a finger inside. “Oh fuck.”

“Is this okay?” The movement of his finger was slow but the pressure steady, opening Levi, not stopping until his finger was buried completely in tight, velvety heat.

“Damn, dammit, oh god,” Levi growled, chest heaving, back arching, completely overcome by the sensation of being filled. “Erwin, so good,” Levi groaned and rolled his hips trying to get closer, more stimulation, more pleasure. Erwin obliged, working his finger in and out, fucking Levi gently to get the tight muscle to relax. When he teasingly brushed Levi’s prostate, the smaller man shuddered and gasped out his name.

Erwin stared at his lover in wonder, admiring the way Levi’s body moved in a quest to seek more pleasure. The raven-haired man writhed and panted underneath him, face flushed and legs spread wide. He was every erotic fantasy Erwin had ever had, splayed out on his bed, waiting and wanting more. Erwin’s cock throbbed, aching to feel that beautiful body around him as he moved inside. He carefully added another slick finger as he took Levi’s cockhead into his mouth, tasting the salty precome that had gathered at the tip.

“Erwin, please...more. I’m not going to break, dammit.”

“See? Demanding. Either you can be patient and let me suck your cock, or…” Erwin carefully added a third finger.

“Or?” Levi grounded out between clinched teeth.

“Or I can just stop, altogether.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Levi raised up on his elbows to glare at his lover. Erwin’s smile was positively devilish.

“Are you sure?” All motion ceased and Levi whimpered pathetically. “You going to be good now?” Levi nodded. Erwin descended, mouthing at Levi’s erection through black lace, dampening the material with tortuous licks of his tongue. Levi bucked hips helplessly underneath him, fucking himself on Erwin’s fingers still buried inside him.

“Good...so damn good.” Erwin heard his lover gasp as he felt fingers tugging at his hair. “Erwin, I want you. God, I need you inside me. Please, please…”

Erwin pulled off Levi’s cock and gently removed his fingers. He looked at his smaller lover and saw the blissed look on his face, eyes dilated, cheeks flushed, mouth swollen. He looked primal in his lust and Erwin couldn’t help but respond in kind. Levi tugged harder on his hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss, their teeth clashing, lips bruising.

RRIIPP

“You just tore my underwear,” Levi stated, shocked expression on his face as he looked at the ruined fabric now laying loose around his hips. Erwin had torn the crotch completely in two.

“I’ll get you another pair,” Erwin responded as he reached for a condom. Levi stopped him.

“We don’t need that. I’m clean. Just got results a couple of days ago.”

“I haven’t been tested recently, not since after Marie left.”

“You were celibate until we started fooling around, right?”

“Yes.”

“So, come on, Erwin. I want to feel you.” Erwin groaned at the thought. Before he could think about it further, he was reaching for the lube and slicking himself.

“Are you sure?” Erwin asked asked as he lined himself up to push in. His hands were shaking and it almost felt like his first time all over again.

“Of course I’m sure. You need a gilded invitation or something?” Levi spat. Erwin chuckled.

“God, I love you. Don’t ever change.” They shared a sweet kiss as Erwin slowly pushed in. He paused when Levi tensed slightly, clinging to him tightly.

“Oh fuck. You’re so hot, so...fucking hard. Damn.” Levi sounded absolutely wrecked. Erwin could relate. There were no words to describe how it felt to taken in by Levi’s body, no barriers between them. Erwin had to close his eyes tightly and clench his jaw to try to tame the rush of pleasure his body was experiencing. When Levi relaxed enough to take him deeper, Erwin trembled with the effort not to just push on through to the hilt.

When he finally bottomed out, Erwin rested his weight on his elbows and slid his hands under Levi’s head, cradling him gently. He stilled his hips to give his lover a moment to adjust and himself a moment to get his body under control. They kissed slowly, deeply.

“Move,” Levi demanded between kisses.

“Are you sure? You’re still so tight. I don’t want to hurt you.” Erwin stared into stormy gray eyes, and Levi nodded. Erwin worked his hips with small thrusts that were a little more than a nudge, trying to get his lover to relax just a little more. The friction and the heat were incredible. Feeling Levi this way was so intimate, so intense. He kept searching Levi’s face for any signs of discomfort as his thrusts became longer, deeper. Levi met his gaze and held it. Those deep gray eyes were dark with pleasure, and Erwin understood. The smaller man wasn’t tense from discomfort or pain, but with emotion and ecstasy.

“You are so beautiful,” Erwin whispered, thumbs gently stroking Levi’s cheeks. Levi could only cling to him tightly in response. They maintained eye contact as Erwin continued to thrust into Levi, slowly, deeply, almost a gentle grinding. It was more intimate than they had ever been. It was almost too much for Erwin and he fought the urge to close his eyes or look away. Levi’s dark gray eyes were glazed with pleasure but they were still piercing into him, pulling out emotions out he had never felt before, reshaping him, making him new. It made him feel vulnerable, yet loved and it was strangely empowering to know that this man loved him.

Erwin brought them both to the edge of orgasm before stilling his movements and kissing his lover breathless. When their bodies calmed enough, he would start again, bringing them to the brink before stopping again.

“Erwin, please, god. I’m so close.”

“I don’t want to stop loving you,” Erwin groaned, feeling just as much frustration, but disappointment that it would have to end eventually. If he could, he would gladly spend the rest of his life buried deep inside his lover, giving him pleasure.

“Erwin, come on, please. I need to come, Love. Please.” This time when he felt Levi’s body trembling, he added a little more force behind his thrusts, and Levi wailed, nails digging in the flesh of Erwin’s back and scratching across his shoulders. And when Levi’s body tensed with impending orgasm, Erwin stroked his cock in time with his thrusts to push the smaller man over the edge. Levi came with shuddering breaths, mouth wide, eyes boring into Erwin’s. At the first warm splash of Levi’s release, Erwin could feel his own body tensing.

“Levi, I’m close,” he warned and tried to pull out, not knowing how Levi would feel about him coming inside of him. However, Levi wrapped his legs tighter around his hips, not letting him separate their bodies.

“No, I want it. Please Erwin, let me feel you.” Levi’s voice was rough, blissed out. God, Erwin felt like he was dying...this was going to kill him. “Erwin, come for me.”

“Oh god,” he panted before the force of his orgasm blinded him and stole the last of his breath. He was unable to cry out because the force of his orgasm was so intense it was as if he blacked out from ecstasy. He collapsed on Levi, unable to hold his own weight any longer, body trembling with aftershocks.

“Holy fuck,” Levi said some time later, after coming down from post orgasmic bliss. “That was..,damn, I can’t even think.” His body and voice was shaking.

“Mmm,” was all Erwin could manage, still feeling disoriented.

“We can’t do that very often. It will kill me.” Erwin chuckled at Levi’s reaction.

“But you’re young and full of vinegar. You’re supposed to outlast an old man like me.” Erwin teased, raising up slightly to pull out gently.

“Fuck. I don’t know if I can walk yet, but I definitely need a shower after that.”

“I would offer to carry you, but I don’t think my body works anymore.” Erwin grunted as Levi pushed him off.

“Come on, old man. You need to shower too and change the bedding. We’ve made a mess.”

“Still so demanding. Go easy on an old man, will you.” Levi was not swayed by his lame argument and got out of bed carefully, pulling Erwin as he went. The torn remains of the lace panties still circled his hips, and sight made heat pool in Erwin’s stomach at the sight. Too bad his body was still too spent to do anything about it.

“Come on, lard ass. You’re too big for me to drag you.” Another tug on his arm, and Erwin rose to his knees on the bed. He leaned over and kissed Levi tenderly.

“I love you,” he said simply, affectionately.

“So, you say, but yet you’re still refusing to cooperate and get in the shower,” Levi teased before kissing Erwin in the tip of his nose.

“Alright already, you’re so bossy.” Erwin was finally able to get up and follow Levi to the bathroom. They carefully washed each other’s bodies and remade the bed together. They both collapsed to the bed exhausted but sated, curling into one another before falling asleep, neither wanting to let the other go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for not giving up on me this past few months while real life stuff happened. Not much left of this fic, but I might do a series of oneshots in the same universe. I’m also working on a few other ideas, so look out for more works from me, if you’ve enjoyed this one. 
> 
> Also, I’m on tumblr as Eyebrowluv. So yeah. Let me know what you think guys.


	16. Unexpected Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck me,” Levi cussed as he saw the red truck sitting in the driveway.
> 
> “Levi, language,” Erwin admonished.
> 
> “Daddy, Levi said a bad word,” Historia informed.
> 
> “Sorry, it’s just I didn’t expect Kenny to be here.” Levi parked behind the pickup and grumbled.
> 
> “Who is Kenny?” Erwin asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this the last chapter, but it was too long, so you guys can look forward to an epilogue. Please enjoy.

 

* * *

 

As Christmas soon approached, Levi found himself tied up with school plays, shopping, wrapping, and decorating.  He spent most of his time at Erwin’s, spending the night, even picking up the kids from Carla’s and taking them home.  He couldn’t remember the last time he spent the night in his apartment...well, he did but he chose to block it out. (Seeing Oluo’s bare naked ass first thing in morning was the stuff of nightmares, and he would rather just block out the trauma.). It was a busy time for him, so it could be forgiven if he forgot some things, right?

 

“Levi, what are you going to do about the apartment?”  Petra asked one morning as they prepared breakfast.

 

“What are you talking about?”  Levi glared at her over his morning cup of tea.

 

“The lease ends in February. Oluo asked me to move in with him, so I won’t be renewing the lease.  The landlord needs to know what you plan to do in the next couple of weeks.” Levi blinked at his pretty little roommate for a minute while his brain attempted to process this information so early in the morning.

 

“So, you’re moving out?”  Levi asked and Petra rolled her eyes.

 

“That’s what you got from that?  I think frequent sex has fried your brain.”

 

“The sex is good,” Levi teased.

 

“That’s great, but are you keeping the apartment?”  Petra tried to be serious but her lips curled in a slight smile.

 

“I can’t afford this place by myself, and trying to find a roommate I can tolerate will be impossible.  I’ll start looking for a smaller place,” Levi waived it off nonchalantly, but internally he was panicking.  Farlan and Isabel still had yet to find a place, and they were both starting jobs after the new year. What made him think that he would be able to find a place before his lease ended in February?

 

“You could always move in with your hunky boyfriend.  Since the sex is good and all,” Petra suggested.

 

“Nah, I don’t think he’s ready for that.”  Levi tried to hide his disappointment.

 

“You’re practically living there now.  The only reason you’re here now is because you’re off today but Erwin had to work.”

 

“Doesn’t mean he’s ready,” Levi sing-songed.

 

“You have a key,” Petra continued.

 

“So does Mike and Nanaba...and his parents...and his sister.”

 

“Gah, you’re impossible!”  Petra threw up her hands and left the room.  

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at her retreating figure and sighed.  He pulled out his phone and started searching for ads for apartments.  He had just a few weeks to find something in his price range. Maybe he needed to contact a real estate agent to help with the search.

 

“I am so fucked.”

 

* * *

 

“Do I look okay?”  Erwin asked, adjusting his tie for the hundredth time.

 

“I already told you that you look great.  I think the suit is overkill, but whatever flips your dick,” Levi answered as he shuffled back and forth, impatience clear in his stance.

 

“We’re having dinner with your mother for the first time.  I want to make a good impression.” Erwin sighed and checked his hair one last time before shutting off the bathroom light.

 

“It’s not like you haven’t already met her.  Besides, she already thinks the sun shines out of your ass, and that was before we were officially a thing.  She has been pressuring me to ‘snatch you up’ since she met you at the grocery store.” Levi grumbled as he checked the messages on his phone.  Still no call backs from the apartments complexes he contacted. Still nothing from the real estate agency with new prospects. This was more nerve wracking than his boyfriend having dinner with his mom for the first time.

 

“Hey, you okay,”  Erwin had his eyebrows drawn together, concern etched in his face.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Still waiting on my work schedule for the holidays,” Levi lied easily.  He didn’t want Erwin to know his situation. He wanted to move in with Erwin, but only when the blonde was ready.  He felt that if he said something now, that Erwin would feel obligated to ask him to move in, and Levi would always wonder if his lover was truly happy with the arrangement.

 

“Daddy, are you ready?  I’m hungry!” Armin called from the bedroom.

 

“Yeah, I’m coming!  Everyone is so impatient,” the blonde complained as he grabbed his wallet and picked Historia up off the bed, checking the braid in her hair.  She was wearing a festive green dress while Armin was wearing a matching argyle sweater with gray corduroys.

 

“Okay guys, the sooner we get there, the sooner I can get this over with,” Levi grumbled as they left the house, a big happy family piling into Erwin’s SUV, Levi behind the driver’s seat.  The kids sang along with the radio and Erwin shuffled nervously in his seat.

 

“Fuck me,” Levi cussed as he saw the red truck sitting in the driveway.

 

“Levi, language,” Erwin admonished.

 

“Daddy, Levi said a bad word,” Historia informed.

 

“Sorry, it’s just I didn’t expect Kenny to be here.”  Levi parked behind the pickup and grumbled.

 

“Who is Kenny?”  Erwin asked.

 

“Hey brat!  Get your scrawny ass in here!  I ain’t getting any younger. Uri wants to meet this pretty boy you’re shacking up with.  Come on you homos!” A tall, slender man called from the porch. He was wearing a black brimmed hat and had the shadow of stubble across his jaw.  A lit cigarette dangled from his lips.

 

“That is Kenny.  He’s my uncle. Uri is his partner.  He has no filter and no class. Please don’t judge my mom or me by him.”  Levi felt almost sick to his stomach at the thought of Erwin having to meet Kenny...ever, but here he was.  Erwin laughed.

 

“I don’t think you have to worry about that.”  Erwin kissed Levi sweetly and got out of the car.  Levi followed his example and helped get the twins out of the car.

 

“Mom, did you really have to invite Kenny?  He’s hardly dignified company,” Levi called out as he entered the house.  

 

“Well, I know Kenny is a little abrasive, but he cares about you and he was curious as to who your new beau was.”  Kuchel smiled as glanced over to Erwin. “Hello, Erwin, it is a pleasure to see you again. I’m so glad you could make it and that you brought these beautiful babies.”  The woman practically squealed as she picked up Historia.

 

“Oi, brat, bring that big ass man in here and introduce him, will ya?”  Kenny called from the dining room. A smaller man with gray hair and blue eyes sat beside him, his partner, Uri.

 

“Can you watch your mouth?  There are children present you moron,” Levi spat.

 

“Kenny, Levi’s right.  Do try to behave yourself.  You’re too old to act like a cowboy,” Uri scolded.  “Ignore him. Hello, I’m Uri, and this cave man is Kenny, Kuchel’s brother.”

 

“Erwin Smith, it is a pleasure to meet you both,” Erwin said as he approached, extending a hand.

 

“You are a big one, aren’t ya.  Polite too. I think he might be too good for you, squirt.”  Kenny said as he shook Erwin’s hand. “And what is it that you do, Erwin Smith?”

 

“I’m a professor and the dean of Liberal Arts at Trost University.”

 

“Yup, he’s too good for you,” Kenny decided.

 

“I didn’t ask you,” Levi countered.

 

“Stop it,” Kuchel growled and smacked Kenny on the back of the head with a wooden spoon.

 

“Hey, what was that for, woman?”  Kenny rubbed his head.

 

“Kenny, if she has to tell you, then the point is lost on you anyway,” Uri sighed.

 

“Can we just eat?”  Levi huffed. Erwin draped an arm around him, and leaned down.

 

“I love you,” he whispered in Levi’s ear, and smaller man couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Erwin, would you mind helping me get the dishes out of the cabinets.  I usually have to use a stool, but since I have a tall, handsome man around…”

 

“But of course.  Show me the way, my fair lady,” Erwin flirted.

 

“God, you two are disgusting.  Maybe I should have stayed home,” Levi teased, mirth clear in his tone.  He was glad that Erwin and his mom seemed to get along so well.

 

“Nonsense, baby.  Erwin and I are saving private dinners for later, when we need to plot against you.”  Kuchel winked and the two of them retreated to the kitchen.

 

“Hey Armin, why don’t you and Historia go in the living room and watch cartoons until dinner?” Levi lead them into the small room with the worn carpet and second-hand couch.  He and his mother never had much when he was growing up, but this place would always feel like home.

 

“Thanks, Levi.”  Armin hugged him as he and Historia went to sit in the floor in front of the television.  Levi smiled and returned to the dining room.

 

“You,” Levi growled and pointed at his uncle.  “You need to tone it down, you crazy fucker.”

 

“What?  Afraid the boyfriend won’t approve?”  Kenny snorted.

 

“No, Erwin isn’t like that.  I’m talking about restraining yourself in front of my kids, you asshole.”

 

“ _Your kids_.  I don’t know if you are aware of how the birds and the bees work brat, but those little knee biters in there definitely ain’t yours.”  Kenny chuckled as Levi went pale.

 

“I didn’t say they were mine.”

 

“Actually, you did,” Uri chimed in.  “I think it’s sweet.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”  Erwin’s voice coming from behind startled him.

 

“You heard that?”  Levi asked, not turning around.

 

“Yup.”  

 

Levi wasted no time before grabbing Erwin by the tie and dragging him down the hall.  “I’m going to show Erwin my room,” he called over his shoulder as they retreated.

 

“Levi?  Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I-“

 

“Did you mean it?”  Erwin interrupted. “What you said about the kids?”

 

“Erwin, I’m sorry-“

 

“Rico would have loved you.”  Blue eyes softened. “She would be delighted to know that you love those kids.”

“I do.  I love them so much.”

 

“That’s what matters.  You can’t even begin to imagine how happy you just made me.”  Erwin’s smile was as bright as the sun as he pulled Levi to him.

 

“Oh, yeah?”  Levi grinned.  “Why don’t you show me?”  He tilted his head back and stood on his tiptoes to reach Erwin’s mouth.  The blonde bent down and kissed him deeply, tenderly.

 

“Okay, lovebirds, quit diddling and get your asses to the table.  We ain’t waitin’ for ya’ll to get your jollies so we can eat.” Kenny’s voice was muffled through the door.  Levi broke the kiss with an angry hiss.

 

“He’s such a fucking embarrassment,” he grumbled into Erwin’s chest.

 

“I like him,” Erwin said with a chucked.  Levi scowled.

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“Colorful language aside, he’s quite amusing.”

 

“Colorful...Yeah, that’s one way to put it.”  Levi let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair and taking Erwin by the hand.  “Let’s get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m so stuffed,” Erwin moaned as they all walked to the car.

 

“Well, you did eat two pieces of pie.  Disgusting,” Levi teased as he buckled Historia in.

 

“But it was strawberry, Levi...STRAWBERRY!”

 

“I know. I was there.”

 

“You’re mother is such a charming woman.  Thank you for inviting us to have dinner with her.”  Erwin kissed Levi on the forehead after they climbed in the car.

 

“Yeah, it was a lot less embarrassing than having breakfast in your underwear,” Levi muttered.  Erwin laughed.

 

“My parents adore you.  Dad wants to know if you would like to go fishing with him in the spring.  He refuses to take me.”

 

“Because you can’t sit still long enough.  Tell him I’ll think about it.” Levi checked his phone in a hurry when it dinged with a notification, hoping it was his real estate agent with some good news.  He resisted the urge to cuss when it was a text from Petra.

 

“Something important?”  Erwin’s voice was casual but held a hint of concern.

 

“Nah, Petra is just warning me that her boy toy is spending the night again.”  Levi shivered at the memory of Oluo’s pale ass cheeks in his kitchen.

 

“So, do I dare hope that means you’re spending the night?”  As if Levi could tell Erwin no when he looked at him like _that._

 

“You’re just as bad as the kids.”

 

“Where do you think they got it?”

 

“Good point.”

 

“Yay!  Levi is sleeping over!” Historia cheered from the back

 

“I think they like you more than they do me,” Erwin whispered.

 

“Of course.  Who wouldn’t?”

 

 

* * *

 

“I have a question.  If you say no, I won’t blame you at all.”

 

“Just spit it out, Erwin.”  Levi slipped into bed beside his lover, who was propped up against the headboard drafting a syllabus for the upcoming semester.

 

“We have a staff Christmas party this weekend.  I am obligated to go, but it would be great if you decided that you would like to tag along.”  Erwin sat his work on the nightstand and looked at Levi with a hopeful grin.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What’s in it for me?”  Levi crossed his arms.

 

“The terms are negotiable.  However, there is a slight caveat.”  Erwin looked a little sheepish, suspicious.

 

“I knew there was a catch.  Well, out with it.”

 

“Marie and Nile will be there.”  Levi’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Why?”

 

“Nile works as an adjunct professor in the Criminal Justice Department.  But the good news is that Mike and Nanaba will be there.” Erwin was too handsome for his own good, and when he looked at Levi like that…

 

“God, fine,” Levi sighed.  “I have a feeling I’m going to regret this.”

 

“I’ll make sure you regret nothing.”  Erwin draped an arm over his shoulders.

 

“In fact, I’m already regretting it.  I changed my mind.”

 

“No take backs.  Besides I can’t wait to show my colleagues my hot, younger boyfriend.”

 

“You’re so embarrassing.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how is the apartment hunt going?” Petra asked as she taped up another box.

 

“Shitty.”  Levi labeled the box and set it aside.  “At least Farlan and Isabel are moving in here in February.  They said I can crash here until I found something, if I had to.  I have an appointment to look at a place tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t know why you don’t just tell Erwin.  I’m sure he would ask you to move in with him.”  Petra pushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her face and narrowed her eyes at Levi.  

 

“I told you.  I don’t want him to feel like he _has_ to ask me to live with him.”  Levi put together another box and started to label it.  “Besides, the place I’m going to look at tomorrow is in the Gate District.  It’s a nice part of town.”

 

“And it’s also an hour away, Levi!  What are you thinking? It’s going to double your commute to work, and you wouldn’t be able to see Erwin everyday.”  Petra looked at Levi as if she had been betrayed.

 

“Why are you so upset about it?  It was the only thing in my price range that wasn’t a total dump that is available before I have to be out of here.  I don’t know what else you expect me to do, exactly.” Levi let out a huff and sat down on the couch.

 

“Do you not want to move in with Erwin?  Is that why you’re being so stubborn?”

 

“Of course I want to move in with Erwin.  I would get to see the kids everyday and I would have shorter commute to work.  And of course, there’s being with Erwin without having to fight work schedules and drive times and all that shit.”  

 

“I don’t see a problem here.  You want to live with him, and you practically are.  He loves you and gave you a key to the house, so…”

 

“What if it is too much too soon?”

 

“Levi, trust me when I say: Erwin wants you to live with him.”  Petra sat down beside of Levi. “Just talk to him. You guys need to communicate.”

 

“Maybe.”  

 

“More than maybe, Levi.”  Petra rolled her eyes.

 

“I’ll try, but I make no promises.”

 

******

 

“Erwin!  So glad you could make it,” a slightly older gentleman with dark hair and amber eyes approached Erwin and Levi as they walked through the door.

 

“Keith, it’s good to see you.  I heard you’ll be back from you sabbatical for the spring semester.  I hadn’t realized that it had been that long.” Erwin shook the man’s hand and turned to Levi.  “Keith, I would like for you to meet my partner, Levi Ackerman. Levi, Keith Shadis was the dean before me.  He just got back from taking a sabbatical to study with some scholars over in Marley.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Levi said as he held out his hand.

 

“Finally, Erwin got his head out of his ass and learned to live a little.  It’s a pleasure, Levi. Tell me, what do you do?” Keith had a good handshake.

 

“Well, right now, I’m a skydiving instructor.  However, I’m about to finish my Masters, and I will be working as a speech pathologist for the Zackley Institute once I pass the boards.  I’m interning there now.”

 

“God man, what in the hell are you doing with such a stick in the mud like Erwin?”

 

“Keith!” Erwin protested.

 

“Now, Erwin, you know I’m right,” the man teased.

 

“Someone’s got to pull the stick out of his ass...might as well be me,” Levi deadpanned.  Keith chortled and Erwin balked.

 

“That’s what I’m talking about!”  Mike said as he came up from behind, Nanaba in tow.

 

“Well, I must say, Nanaba, marriage looks good on you,” Keith said with a wink as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.  “Mike is a lucky man. If he had waited any longer, I was going to marry you myself.”

 

“Take her, please.  She’s nothing but trouble,” Mike joked.  “Trust me, you’ll give her back before the evening is over.”

 

“Mike Zacharius, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!”  Nanaba scolded.

 

“Yeah, really.  It’s not everyday you can find someone willing to marry your shaggy ass,” Levi remarked.

 

“What did I ever do to you?”  Mike asked.

 

“I’m on her side.  Women are scary, so I’m always on their side.”

 

“Smart move.”  Nanaba said.

 

“Levi, would you like to get a drink?”  Erwin asked as his conversation with Keith ended and the other man walked away to greet someone else.

 

“Yeah, sure.  I’ll go get the drinks while you mingle with your work buddies and shit.”  Erwin nodded and started making rounds around the room. Levi headed for the bar and ordered a drink before parking himself at a mostly empty table.  He watched as Erwin politely spoke with colleagues in a partial daze, until the sound of a baby crying startled him. He turned to find Marie Dok sitting just a couple of seats away, looking tired and frazzled while trying to calm the baby in her arms.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said when she caught sight of Levi.  “I’ll move. I don’t mean to disturb you.” She started gathering up various baby items as she made to stand.

 

“No, you’re fine.  Sit down. You look like you could use the break.”  Levi was determined to be polite as to not cause a scene and embarrass Erwin.

 

“You have no idea.  The sitter canceled last minute, and the baby doesn’t sleep and I can’t find Nile.”  The woman was getting ready to cry and Levi did the only thing he knew to do.

 

“Give her to me,” he said while holding out his hands.

 

“What?”  Marie sniffled.

 

“I’ll take her for a while.  You can go get you something to eat or find that useless husband of yours.”

 

“Are you sure?  It’s just that she cries...a lot.”  Marie was already moving closer to hand the baby over.

 

“I don’t care if you don’t.  She’s crying either way, right?”  Levi took the baby from Marie and held her to his chest, rocking gently. He waved Marie off.

 

“Thank you, Levi.  I promise I won’t be long.”  Marie practically ran to the restroom.

 

“What do we have here?”  Levi turned and glared at Erwin as he sat beside him.  The baby just continued to scream.

 

“Well, you see, when a woman and man love each other…”

 

“Smart ass,” Erwin said with a chuckle.

 

“She doesn’t like me. But I’m okay with that because apparently she doesn’t even like her own parents.”  Levi continued to coo and bounce Emma as she wailed.

 

“May I try?”  Levi shrugged and handed the baby to Erwin.  She looked so tiny in his large hands. He cooed and hummed at her as he held her in one arm and pushed her legs back toward her stomach.  She grunted a few times and then…

 

“What the hell?”  Levi looked absolutely horrified.

 

“Her stomach was hurting.  She was likely constipated, so I just offered a little assistance.”  She was already calming down and Erwin grabbed the diaper bag beside of Levi.  “Be right back.” By the time Erwin returned, little Emma smelled much better and was much more relaxed.

 

“Are you bad at anything?” Levi asked, taking the baby back from him.  She snuggled against his chest and quickly fell asleep.

 

“You forget I had plenty of practice,” Erwin said with a smile.

 

“Maybe Marie should have paid more attention,” Levi grumbled.

 

“Perhaps,” Erwin agreed.  “But she seems to like you.”

 

“I guess she’s not too bad.”

 

Levi’s face softened as he stroked her soft hair.  “Thank god she looks like her mother.” That got Erwin to laugh out loud, and Levi couldn’t help but stare at how handsome he was.

 

“What?” Erwin asked with a tilt of his head.

 

“I love you,” Levi stated.

 

“Then, let’s get out of here.  Marie is walking over, and I have a question for you.”  Erwin looked up at Marie as she approached.

 

“Wow, you actually got her to go to sleep.  Thank you, Levi.” Marie cautiously relieved Levi of his burden and settled down with her.

 

“Don’t thank me.  Erwin is the one who got her to shit.”  Marie gasped at Levi’s crude language and Erwin suppressed a chuckle.

 

“Yes, of course, thank you both.”

 

“You’re welcome.  Now if will excuse us, Marie, we were just about to leave.  Tell Nile I’ll see him around.” Erwin took Levi’s hand and led him out of the building and to the car.

 

*****

 

They made small talk on the way to Erwin’s house, and they quickly made their way inside to escape the winter chill.

 

“I have a question,” Erwin announced as they hung their coats.

 

“Yes, you did mention that.”

 

“Is Petra moving out?”  Erwin moved through the living room almost with purpose.

 

“Uh, yeah, she’s moving in with her boyfriend.  Why?” Levi sat on the couch and Erwin joined him.

 

“Are you planning on keeping that apartment?”  

 

“I really can’t afford it by myself.  Farlan and Isabel are moving in.” Levi was stiff, closed-off.

 

“Okay, then, Levi, this may be sudden, but I would very much like it if you would move in with me.”  

 

Levi froze, and Erwin was starting to get anxious.  Was he moving too fast? Too much, too soon? The hair on the back f his neck prickled as he could feel his muscles tense.  He knew that look in Levi’s eyes, and it wasn’t good.

 

“Petra told you,” he accused.

 

“Told me what?  I haven’t spoken to Petra.”  Erwin swallowed. “You don’t have to say yes.  I understand if it’s too soon.”

 

“Okay then, no.  I’m not moving in.  I don’t want your charity.”

 

“Charity?  Am I missing something?”  

 

“Yeah, you’re missing the part where I say ‘fuck you.’  I don’t want to live with you because you feel sorry for me, or obligated to take care of me.  I am capable of taking care of myself.”

 

“Levi, I never said that you couldn’t.  The thought never crossed my mind.” Erwin looked almost panicked in the face of Levi’s anger.

 

“Yeah, just want me to live here when you think I don’t have any options.  Can’t let your boy toy be homeless now can we?”

 

“I don’t know where all this is coming from.  You mentioned helping Petra pack...it was a logical assumption that she’s moving out.  I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to ask you to move in. I’m trying not to move too fast, Levi.  If I had my way, you would already be living here.”

 

“Yeah, sure.  I don’t want your pity offer.  I’m going home.” Levi grabbed his keys and went for the door.

 

“I don’t understand.  Why are you so angry? If you don’t want to live here, you don’t have to.  It was just an idea. Levi, please don’t leave like this.” Erwin reached for him, but Levi dodged away from his touch.

 

“I’m angry because I wanted you to want me here, not feel obligated to keep me from being homeless.  I’m looking at a place tomorrow, and it’s a long drive, so I’m going home to get some rest. See you around.”  Levi walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Erwin just stood in the middle of the room, confused and hurt, not knowing what he needed to do next.  He wanted fix this, but he was at a loss as what exactly had been broken.

 

“Levi.”

 

*****

 

“You are being ridiculous, you know that, right?”  Hange said as she stuffed pancakes in her face. Moblit sat quietly beside her.

 

“I am not.  I don’t want to be his charity case.”  Levi stabbed at his strawberries.

 

“Okay, let me get this straight...your lease ends in just over a month, you’re not keeping the apartment, you want to move in with the hot professor, he actually _asked_ you to move in, but you went ape shit and said no.  Did that about cover it?” Hange looked at Moblit.

 

“Yes, I think you hit all the high points,” Moblit agreed.  Levi narrowed his eyes. Moblit was quite the smart ass once he warmed up.

 

“When you say it like that, it makes me sound like an asshole,” Levi almost pouted...almost.

 

“Well, my dear, it’s because you _are_ being an asshole,”. Hange informed, beaming.

 

“Why am I friends with you?” Levi asked, exasperated.

 

“Because I’m brutally honest,” Hange replied.

 

“And you are taciturn at best, so not many people are willing to warm up to you,” Moblit added.

 

“Who pushed your button?”  Levi snapped. He was beginning to think that he liked shy, stuttering Moblit better.

 

“You know Moblit is right.”  Hange admonished and Levi’s phone buzzed.  He pulled it out of his pocket, stared at the screen for a moment before laying it face down on the table.  It buzzed a few more times and Levi ignored it.

 

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Moblit asked.

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Levi, who is it?”  Hange inquired, suspicious.  “Is that Erwin?”

 

“Possibly,” Levi evaded.

 

“When was the last time you spoke to him?”

 

“Last weekend.”

 

“You’re fucking this up.  You know that, right?” Hange looked almost angry.

 

“I’m not fucking anything up.  He needs to understand that he-“

 

“He’s not a mind reader, Levi.  Besides, _he did nothing wrong_.  Get over your damn pride and make things right...before you lose him and the kids.”

 

Hange’s words haunted him that night as he scrolled through Erwin’s pleading texts.  Maybe he was overreacting, but how could he go about apologizing to Erwin?

 

*****

 

Erwin sighed as he laid out the plate of cookies for Santa.  He and the kids had spent most of the day baking them. He was glad for the distraction, for both himself and the twins.  He didn’t know what to say when they asked why Levi hadn’t been around. Hell, he still didn’t know what he did wrong.

 

He tried calling and texting, but Levi had avoided him at every turn.  He needed to realize that whatever they had was more than likely over. It hurt.  It hurt that Levi didn’t even think he mattered enough to tell him they were over.  It hurt to think that he had screwed up yet again and he was alone. Most of all, it hurt to think about how he was going to have to tell his children that he was the reason that Levi, the man they loved as a father, wasn’t coming back.

 

The sound of the front door closing had him rushing from the living room to see who would be coming to his house at this hour.  What he saw took his breath away and made him freeze in his tracks.

 

“Erwin, I’m sorry,” Levi said softly as he sat down a suitcase.

 

“What are you doing here?”  He was almost afraid to ask.

 

“If your offer still stands, I thought I could start moving my stuff in while you’re still on winter break.”  Levi looked scared and humiliated and so damn beautiful that Erwin had to take a moment to catch his breath.

 

“Is that all you brought tonight?”

 

“No, but the rest can wait until morning.  We have to get this place ready for Santa,” Levi said with a small smile.

 

“Yes, I guess we do.”  Erwin pulled Levi to him.  “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”  Levi buried his face in Erwin’s chest and all the tension left his body.  He was home. Nothing had felt so true and right before. They were home...in each other.

 

  

 


	17. Unexpected Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are here to celebrate.”
> 
> “Yeah, that’s what you told me on the phone,” Erwin stated. “So what are we celebrating?”
> 
> “I’m pregnant!” Nanaba squealed as she showed off the sonogram.
> 
> “Congratulations you guys. I wish you all the happiness in the world.”
> 
> “I finally got a nanny!” Marie announced.
> 
> “That’s great,” Erwin said slowly. “So, lots of reasons to celebrate then.”
> 
> “Yeah, but none of them are why we’re here,” Nanaba said.
> 
> “Oh? Okay? You guys said that we were here to celebrate. So, what are we celebrating?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end my friends. *Sobs* I have really grown attached to this fic and timeline, and I could write probably 100 chapters, but I think everyone would get bored. However, I do have a couple of oneshots planned that take place in the same universe. And, if you want to hop on over to my Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eyebrowluv), I'm open for an ideas anyone may want to add. Thank all of you for staying on this crazy ride with me. You all have been a source of inspiration, and you mean the world to me.

* * *

 

“Finally, a night out!  We haven’t been out in months!”

 

“Well, it’s hard to find a sitter.  Erwin’s parents are out of town and Annie has the flu, luckily my mom could watch the kids.  And they are spending the night with her. I’m really looking forward to going home tonight.” Levi stated as he flipped at Petra strawberry blonde hair.

 

“Levi, that is just too much information,” Petra said with a roll of her eyes

 

“I think I liked Levi better before he was getting laid,” Hange sighed.

 

“What was that, shit-goggles?”  Levi’s steel-colored eyes glared at Hange as they entered the bar.

 

“Now that Levi moved in with Erwin, there will be no more walk of shame.  I’m almost sad. It was nice seeing Erwin at times, but the view when he was leaving…” Petra’s hazel eyes danced with mischief.

 

“Remind me why I come out with either of you again?”  Levi rolled his eyes and headed straight for the bar.

 

“You love us!”  Hange threw an arm over Levi’s shoulders.

 

“Debatable.”

 

“Levi!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Erwin, over here,” Nanaba called from across the bar, her bright blue eyes alight with joy.  She tucked a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear, the bar lighting making it glow white.  Beside her sat Mike sipping on a pint of beer, his large, hulking form relaxed. Mike pushed his shaggy sandy-blonde hair out of his face and raised a hand in greeting before draping his arm around Nanaba’s shoulders.  She tickled the stubble along the man’s jawline. Across from Mike sat Nile, his dark hair as messy as usual and facial hair as pathetic as usual. Beside of him sat Marie, looking rested and happy. They both turned and waved Erwin over.

 

“Nanaba, looking beautiful as always,” Erwin teased as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

 

“Hey, that’s my woman, Smith.”  Mike playfully slapped Erwin on the cheek.

 

“You know I only have eyes for you, Mike.  Now kiss me you fool.” Erwin leaned over and gave his oldest friend a kiss on the lips with a loud smack.

 

“God, take him please!” Nanaba laughed.

 

“Nanaba, baby, but I love you.”  Mike pulled Nanaba down for a long, lingering kiss.

 

“I feel so unloved, just thrown away like yesterday’s trash.”  Erwin whined.

 

“But Erwin, you have Levi now.  He would kill me,” Mike laughed.

 

“God, would you three just get a room already,” Nile and Marie said in unison.

 

“You two really need to lighten up,” Mike stated as he straightened in his seat.  “We are here to celebrate.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what you told me on the phone,” Erwin stated.  “So what are we celebrating?”

 

“I’m pregnant!” Nanaba squealed as she showed off the sonogram.

 

“Congratulations you guys.  I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

 

“I finally got a nanny!” Marie announced.

 

“That’s great,” Erwin said slowly.  “So, lots of reasons to celebrate then.”

 

“Yeah, but none of them are why we’re here,” Nanaba said.

 

“Oh?  Okay? You guys said that we were here to celebrate.  So, what are we celebrating?”

 

“Us,” a voice said from behind.  Erwin turned to see Levi behind him.

 

“Us?   Am I missing an anniversary?”  Erwin looked scared.

 

“No, but you may want to take note of the date.”  Levi grinned.

 

“I’m still confused.  What are we celebrating?”

 

“Our engagement.”

 

“Yes, of course, that makes sense.”  Erwin paused. “Wait? What? Our engagement?  But we’re not…”

 

“Then say you’ll marry me,” Levi interrupted.  

 

“Really?  Are you serious?”  Erwin looked so hopeful.

 

“Yeah, really.”  Levi pulled out a ring.  “Erwin Smith, will you marry me?  Just don’t expect me to drop to a knee or some shit, this floor is fucking nasty.”

 

“Levi...yeah, of course.  I can’t think of anything that would make me happier.”  The blonde blushed, not sure how to handle the strength of his emotion.

 

“It’s different being on the other side of a proposal, huh?”  Marie teased.

 

“You should know, being a professional at it and all,” Levi quipped as he slid the ring on Erwin’s finger.

 

“Watch it, troll,” Marie growled.

 

“What did you call me, hag?”

 

“Should we break them up?” Hange asked Erwin.

 

“Nah, they do this all the time.  I think it’s how they bond,” Erwin answered.

 

“Sorry we’re late!”  Isabel rushed up to them, breathless.

 

“Yeah, there was a disabled vehicle blocking the exit, so we had to take the long way around,” Farlan explained.

 

“Did we miss anything?”  Isabel was practically vibrating with excitement.

 

“Yeah, everything,” Levi huffed.

 

“Well…” she prompted.

 

“He said no,” Levi said, expression serious.

 

“Really?  Why?” She looked at Erwin.  “He adores you, he loves you, he-“

 

“He is being an asshole,” Mike interrupted.  

 

“Of course I said yes,” Erwin confirmed.

 

“That’s harsh, bro,” Isabel pouted.

 

“Well, you should have been here.”  Hange hit Levi on the back of the head.  “Hey!”

 

“Now we get to plan a wedding!”  Petra squealed.

 

“No!”  Levi and Erwin shouted.

 

“But why?”

 

“No big weddings, just a small ceremony,” Erwin insisted.

 

“So we can have a kick-ass reception,” Levi added.  The group began chattering about reception venues and baby names.

 

“We never did get to do the skydiving wedding!”  Hange announced.

 

“Oh dear lord,” Erwin gasped, color draining from his face.

 

“Hey,” Levi whispered to Erwin.  “I have an idea.”

 

“I’m all ears.”  Damn that smile. Damn those dimples.

 

“We can get the fuck out of here and you can take me home.”  Erwin grinned wickedly.

 

“Okay, Levi, let me take you home.”  Erwin noticed how Levi’s gray eyes darkened with lust and it was all Erwin could do to keep from groaning aloud.

 

Their friends were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't take note of the two men as they slipped out together.  Erwin placed a hand on Levi’s lower back as they walked out the door, gold band sparkling.

 

Outside of the garish lighting of the bar, he had a chance to really study Levi.  He took in the man’s dark, ebony hair that framed a pale, almost delicate face. Levi was absolutely beautiful, and he was going to spend the rest of his life cataloguing every little detail.  

 

“I’m parked over here.”  Erwin lead him to his SUV. 

 

“Let’s go then.” Erwin grabbed Levi's arm as he started to walk past to the passenger side.  

 

“I want you to know before we go, I’m glad you didn’t believe me the first time I took you home.”  Levi seemed to think about Erwin’s confession for a moment.

 

“Good for me that you are a terrible liar.  Even when you are lying to yourself.” Levi then pulled Erwin down for what was meant to be a quick kiss, but Erwin cupped Levi’s face with his other hand and deepened the kiss, teasing the smaller man’s lips open before adding a swipe of tongue.  He felt Levi tremble against him, so he eased from the kiss with a few gentle pecking kisses.

 

“Hot damn,” Levi panted.  “Get in the car, Smith.” 

 

Erwin grinned like the Cheshire Cat and responded with, “as you wish.”

 

THE END!!!

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Remember to drop and line and let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
